Pokemon trainer Naruto
by BahamutX978
Summary: Naruto embarks on his pokemon journey to be the greatest trainer, accompanied by Sakura on her quest to be the best coordinator.
1. Start of a journey

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or pokemon

EDIT: This chapter's rewrite is finished. Added some scenes, and decided to give Naruto and Sakura new attire, where as in my original version just had them identified by hair color during introduction and never went further than that. Also had Iruka show this chapter, who I originally had show up much later, and added Konohamaru in his first. And I added quite a few new scenes.

To those who have already read and reviewed the original, feel free to comment on this rewritten version, and the future rewritten chapters. You don't have to though.

* * *

It was late at night in Leaf City, and a young blonde boy and a six tailed fox were vigorously packing. He was 12 year old Naruto Uzumaki, and tomorrow was a big day for him. "Tomorrow's the day, Vulpix! We start our pokemon journey tomorrow!"

"Vulpix!" the fox pokemon replied

Once the bag was full, they stopped and plopped down in front of the TV and turned it on. They changed the channel until they found the channe they were looking for. A blue shark like creature was standing near a a fallen rock creature as a sandstorm was raging. "Unable to land a hit on him, Golem falls before Garchomp's might! Down to his last polemon who will the challenger send out?" the announcer yelled. A man pulled a red and white ball from his belt and a red laser hit Golem calling it back. He then pulled out another ball and threw it "Go Glaceon!" A light blue pokemon came out of the sphere. "Get rid of the sandstorm with hail!" The sandstorm that was raging in the stadium was replaced by falling hail. "Now hit Garchomp with blizzard!" the blizzard hit the shark-like dragon knocking it out.

The two continued watching until suddenly there was a knock on the door. It opened and his father, Minato Uzumaki, entered. He yawned before saying "Your mom is making me tell you to go to bed."

"Aw...but we'll miss the rest of the battle." Naruto said.

"Yeah, but your mom's not letting me go to bed until you go to bed. I'm tired..." Minato whined.

"She is pretty tough to deal with sometimes." Naruto said, sympathizing with his father.

"Yeah...by the way, talking with me you just missed the end of the battle."

Naruto looked at the TV screen. Sure enough the battle was over. "Aw man, looked what you made me do, dad!"

"Well at least now you can get to bed." He yawned again as he started to leave the room, but stopped. "And good luck tomorrow"

"Thanks dad. Alright vulpix the sooner we go to sleep, the sooner we wake up tomorrow morning, so let's get to bed!" With that the the blonde jumped into bed followed by the fox pokemon.

----------

In the middle of the night Naruto was turning in his sleep. "Vulpix... ember." he said in his sleep.

"Vul..." Flames shot out from from the also sleeping fox's mouth... destroying the alarm clock.

----------

It was late in the morning, when Naruto rolled out of bed. He yawned then looked at his destroyed alarm clock. He stared at it for a few seconds before leaping off the ground. "Aw man, not today! Vulpix get up!" He yelled frantically getting dressed. He grabbed a pair of blue jeans that were draped over a chair at his desk and put those on, then grabbed a black t-shirt and threw that on. He then grabbed his favorite orange sweatshirt with blue sleaves and hood and put that on without zipping it up. Vulpix then came up to him with a headband in his mouth. "Thanks buddy!" he said as he tied it around his forehead. The headband itself was black, and had an orange circle with a spiral pattern on the front of it. He then finished the ensemle by putting on a pair black fingerless gloves. He looked into his mirror and grinned at his reflection.

Meanwhile downstairs, his father sat at the table and glanced at the clock on the wall. "Guess he destroyed his alarm clock again last night." Minato said as he took a sip of his coffee.

"At least we won't have to replace it this time." his wife, and Naruto's mother, Kushina said as she placed a dish of food in front of a fox pokemon with Nine tails who sat in the corner. "Its gonna be quiet around here without Naruto and Vulpix around here, right Ninetales?" she said as she patted the pokemon on the head.

After he was done, the two ran out of the room forgetting to grab his bag. "Bye mom, bye dad." was all that he said as he passed them in the kitchen, and ran out the door, Vulpix following behind.

Twenty minutes later the two of them reached the pokemon lab run by Professor Sarutobi. "Finally... made... it." he said, out of breath. He entered the building and was greeted by one of the professor's lab assistants, a man with brown hair and a scar across the bridge of his nose.

"Ah! You finally made it Naruto!" the man greeted him. "And its good to see you too, Vulpix." he said as he bent down to pet the pokemon.

"Nothing could keep me from showing up today, Iruka!" Naruto said, and the two started walking down the lab to the room where the professor Sarutobi was waiting. "How are things arounnd here? I know its pretty tough being that old man's assistant."

"You know its not so bad."

"Yeah, I know." Naruto said. "By the way, when did I get here? Anyone get here before me?"

"You're the last one to show up. The other two already got their pokemon and left."

"So Sasuke has already been here..." he grumbled. "Then I guess I better hurry up so that he doesn't get too far ahead of me!"

They found the professor waiting for him when they got to the main research room. "You're late Naruto." He then held out a pokeball. "This is the only one left."

"Is it Charmander?" he asked hopefully.

"No. That one was given to Sasuke, who was on time. This one is Bulbasaur." Naruto was about to complain, when the professor said "If you don't like it you can leave it, and get no pokemon."

"No! I'm fine with Bulbasaur." he said said quickly taking it.

The professor then led him to a table that ad several pokeball, and a red device on it. "Here is your pokedex, it displays information on the pokemon you see, and some pokeballs for your journey."

"Thanks professor." Naruto took the pokeballs and the pokedex. He then exited the lab and saw his dad waiting by the front gate. "What are you doing here dad?"

"You forgot this," he held up Naruto's bag "So your mother made me bring it to you."

"Aw man, I completely forgot that. Thanks dad." He took the bag and put it on his back. "Alright Vulpix, we're off!" he yelled running off, Vulpix at his side.

"You know, he's just like you when you got your first pokemon." Professor Sarutobi said to Minato.

"Yeah..."

"I think he just might be as good as you someday."

"Yeah, but that day is a long way off. He's got a lot to learn first."

----------

As Naruto made his way out of the city, he suddenly stopped walking. Vulpix stopped as well and looked up at his trainer. "You know, it just occured to me." he said to Vulpix as he reached to pull out the pokeball containing his brand new pokemon. "I was in such a hurry that I didn't even bother to meet my new pokemon." he looked down at the sphere in his hand and grins. "Sure, its not Charmander like I had hoped for, but that shouldn't matter too much. This guy here is my starter pokemon, and its gonna be WAY better than Sasuke's Charmander! Come on out, Bulbasaur!" he said as he threw the ball.

It opened, and out came a green creature that stood on four legs with plant bulb on its back. "Bulba?" the pokemon said as he looked up at his new trainer.

Naruto kept grinning. "Hey there, Bulbasaur." he said as he bent down to look at him.

Before much else happened, Naruto felt Vulpix tug at his jacket. Naruto looked over at his partner, who motioned over to a nearby bush with a scarf coming out from under it.

"What are you doing, Konohamaru?" was all he said.

He heard a noise, then and a boy a few years younger than him came out of it. "Naruto! Since today you are now a trainer, I challenge you to a battle!" the boy declared.

"Do you even have any pokemon, yet?" Naruto asked the boy. The boy then got an embarrassed look on his face. "You challenged me to a battle before remembering that you don't have any pokemon of your own? What did you think you were gonna accomplish."

"Shut up!" the boy complained. He then look over past Naruto and saw Bulbasaur there with him. "Is that your starter?"

"Yep. I wanted Charmander, but Sasuke got to it before I could. So I've got Bulbasaur. And hes gonna be much better than Sasuke's pokemon!" Naruto stood up and put his hand on the boy's head. "Anyway, don't worry. When you get your first pokemon, I promise I'll be your first opponent."

----------

Later that day, Naruto and Vulpix were walking down a path outside of the city. He had called back his Bulbasaur right after he parted ways with Konohamaru. "Okay Vulpix, we're gonna catch the first pokemon we see!" Naruto said. However looking around there were none to be seen.

Suddenly a small black and white bird landed in front of them. "Starly." it said

Naruto pulled out his pokedex. "_Starly, the starling pokemon. Usually with a large flock, it is barely noticeable when alone. It's cries are very strident._" the device said.

"Alright Starly, preoare to be the first pokemon I catch! Vulpix use ember!" small fireballs shot from Vulpix's mouth hitting Starly. Starly flew over to Vulpix and slapped him with his wing. "Now use quick attack!" Vulpix dashed at Starly and tackled it. Starly then began to fly away. "No! Not before I catch you!" Naruto shouted, chasing after it. As he ran after it he didn't see the pink haired girl walking in front of him until it was too late, as he bumped into her.

"Ouch! You should watch where you're going!" she said.

"I'm really sorry about that. Are you alright?" He asked.

"Yeah I'm fine."

They both got to their feet, and Naruto looked over at the girl. She wore a red shirt with short white sleaves and a blue skirt. She also had long pink hair, with a red ribbon tied in to keep her hair up. '_She's cute._' he thought. He then noticed a brown pokemon at her feat. "Is that your Eevee? Those are supposed to be really rare." he said enviously.

"Yeah. My parents got it for me since I start my pokemon journey today." She said picking up Eevee.

"You too? I just started today too. I'm gonna be the worlds greatest trainer! Me and Vulpix are gonna get eight badges, and win the at the Pokemon League!" Naruto said.

"I prefer contests over gym battles. I'm aiming for the Grand Festival and winning the Ribbon Cup." she said. "By the way, I'm Sakura Haruno. What's your name?"

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki." he said.

Hearing his name, Sakura got a thoughtful look as she recalled hearing it somewhere before. "Naruto? Oh, I know you. You often shout your name and some stuff about how great you'll be at another boy you argue with." she said.

"So you've heard of the great Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto said proudly.

"I've heard that you often end up making a fool of yourself, too." Sakura affed, which caused Naruto to rub the back of his head in embarrassment with comical sweat drop added.

"There have been some... minor inconveniences in the past." he said with a weak laugh. He then got an idea to avoid parting ways with his new, cute friend. "Hey why don't we travel together? Traveling with people is a lot more fun than traveling alone."

"I don't know, you're not gonna try anything perverted are you?" she asked

"Of course not."

"Then I guess it can't hurt. As long as it doesn't interfere with my contests."

"So since you started as a trainer today, too, I take it you're the one who got the Squirtle before I got there, right?"

"Yeah." Sakura nodded in confirmation. "It was my favorite of the starter pokemon today."

"Yeah? I wanted Charmander, but my stuck-up rival got here first and picked that as his. But it doesn't matter! My Bulbasaur is gonna be better than any pokemon he'll ever catch."

"So anyway, where's your first destination? There's a contest in Wave town I want to enter." Sakura said.

"Wave town eh? Let's see..." Naruto took out a guide book. "Mist City is a little past there, so I can get a gym battle and win my first badge! We just have to go through Konoha forest, to get there."

* * *

Well there's the first chapter. Also if anyone has suggestions on pokemon for people, I'm open. Just don't suggest obvious ones. Please review.


	2. First battle, and preparing for trouble

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Pokemon

Edit: Added dialogue between Naruto and Sasuke after their battle, and changed and added some stuff after that, and I lengthened the Team Sound battle a bit. Meant to have this up much earlier.

* * *

Naruto, Sakura and their pokemon were walking down the road that lead to the Konoha Forest. "The guide book says there should be a Pokemon Center coming up." Naruto said.

"Good. It's getting late, so we can rest there for the night." Sakura said.

"It's not that late yet. We can probably make better time if we skip the center."

"Yeah, but then we'd have to camp out and I'd rather avoid that as much as possible on this journey."

"I guess that makes sense, but-" Naruto's stomach then began to growl.

Sakura giggled "We can get some food there too."

* * *

They reached the Pokemon Center and entered. Inside Naruto saw someone he knew all to well.

"Here's your pokemon back, have a safe journey." Nurse Shizune said.

"Thanks." said the boy at the counter. He had black hair, and wore black pants, and a blue shirt with a fan that looked like a pokeball on the back. He turned around and saw Naruto walk in. "Well if it isn't the loser."

"Sasuke." Naruto said gritting his teeth.

"Didn't see you this morning. I thought you had given up like you should have. Still got that useless fox, I see."

"Vul." he growled angrily.

"So how many pokemon have you managed to catch?" Sasuke asked as if he already knew the answer.

"Uh..." Narruto said nervously.

"Don't tell me you haven't caught a single one. You really are a loser." he said as he laghed. He then pulled out two pokeballs. "I mannaged to catch two pokemon. Counting my Charmander, thats three."

"Oh yeah, well I may only have two pokemon, but they're way better than yours!" Naruto said

"Wanna have a battle, and find out?"

"You bet I do!" The two went outside, with Sakura following. "Two pokemon each. Sakura you be the referee." Naruto said.

"Um, ok" she said.

"Prepare to lose Sasuke! Let's do it Vulpix!" Vulpix ran in front of Naruto

"Just as I thought. Go, Elekid!" Sasuke threw a pokeball, and out came a yellow creature with black stripes.

Naruto pulled out his pokedex. "_Elekid, the electric pokemon. It generates electricity_ _by whirling its arms. However, it can't store the energy it makes._"

"Let's start this off, Elekid thundershock!" Sasuke yelled. Elekid spun its arms and electricity shot from it's body at Vulpix.

"Vulpix dodge and use ember!" Naruto yelled. Vulpix jumped out of the way, and shot fireballs from his mouth.

Elekid dodged and Sasuke yelled "Use thunderpunch!" Electricity surounded Elekid's fists and it ran at Vulpix.

"Vulpix use double team!" Vulpix glowed and ten more Vulpix's appeared. Elekid hit one and it disappeared.

"Hit them all with thundershock!" It spun it's arms and shot electricity at all the vulpixes. After being hit, All but one disappeared.

"Use quick attack!" Vulpix dashed forward.

"Use quick attack too!" Elekid ran forward as well. The two pokemon collided and flew back.

"Use will-o-wisp!" Vulpix shot a blue fireball, hitting Elekid. It staggered a bit. "Now hit it with ember!" fireballs shot from the fox's mouth, hitting Elekid again. It then fell to the ground unconscious.

"Elekid is unable to battle. Vulpix wins." Sakura said.

"Alright Vulpix!" Naruto said as the fox pokemon leaped into his arms.

Sasuke called back Elekid. "Tch. ou got lucky, but luck won't save you this time. Go Charmander!" He threw another pokeball, and out came an orange lizard with a flame on the tip of his tail.

Naruto pulled his pokedex out again. "_Charmander, the lizard pokemon. The fire on the tip of it's tail is a measure of it's life. If it is healthy, it's tail burns intensely_"

"Looks like I have to use you. Bulbasaur go!" Naruto threw a pokeball, and out came a green creature with a bulb on it's back. "Bulbasaur vine whip!" Vines extended from from it's bulb and went for Charmander.

"Use Smokescreen!" smoke poured out of Charmander's mouth, making it hard for Naruto, and Bulbasaur to see. "Now use ember!" fireballs came at Bulbasaur from behind. "Finish it with another ember!" more fireballs hit Bulbasaur, this time from the side. After being hit by the fire it collapsed.

"Bulbasaur is unable to battle, Charmander wins." Sakura said.

"Told you it was luck." Sasuke said smirking.

"Hey! You may beaten my Bulbasaur, but Vulpix still beat your Elekid! We're even!" Naruto protested.

"Tch. No we're not." Sasuke said, his smirk disappearing at Naruto calling the two of them even. "I've still got a third pokemon."

"Thats only because you got a head start! If we both started at the same time, I would have a third pokemon by now too!"

"Except that I'd still be better! I caught _two_ pokemon, while you started out with that Vulpix before even getting your starter!"

As the two continued to bicker, Sakura stood to the side with a look of clear annoyance and her fingers plugging her ears.

* * *

"Man, that Sasuke makes me so mad! I can't believe that he thinks _I_ lost to him! We both beat one of the others pokemon!" Naruto said, slurping down the ramen he had gotten. He looked over to the boy in question, who was sitting on the other side of the room. Their gazes met, and they glared at eachother before looking away.

"I'm sure you'll beat him next." Sakura said trying to cheer him up.

"Yeah, yeah." Naruto said, just finishing his bowl of ramen and moving on to a second. "Tomorrow, I'm gonna catch a pokemon way better than any of his!" Naruto proclaimed, looking right at the boy in question as he said this.

With Sasuke, he ignored the blonde as Nurse Shizune came up and handed him the pokeball with his Elekid that needed to be healed again after his battle earlier. Seeing no reason to stay any longer he got up without a word and headed out of the center.

"Anyway, trust me, I know how you feel." Sakura said. "I've got a 'friend' just like Sasuke is to you. Shes already gotten a head start, but I'm not gonna let her pass me!" she said as she slammed her hand on the table. Eevee looked up at its trainer with curiousity. "And you're gonna help me Eevee." Sakura said as she held up her partner, then giving it a hug.

"Vee!"

"You sure seem close with your Eevee." Naruto said.

"Do I? I've only just got it, so I don't know if we're close yet. But I've definitely grown attached to the little guy." Sakura asked as she sat Eevee on her lap. "I've always wanted an Eevee, ever since I was a little girl. Thats why my parents got it for me as a gift."

"Really?" Naruto asled as he picked up Vulpix and put himon the table. "Me and Vulpix have been together for a long time. Ever since My mom and me found him and his mom while on a walk one day. They were really hungry, so we took them home and fed them, and they wanted to stay, so we caught them. Ever since then, hes been my best friend."

"Vul!" the little fox agreed.

"I see." Sakura then looked down at the pokemon in her lap. "You think we'll ever get to be as close as them, Eevee?"

"Vee!" Eevee replied.

* * *

It was the middle of the night when two mysterious figures approached the Pokemon Center. the two of them entered through a window. Coincidently, it was Naruto and Sakura's room. They looked at Naruto's Vulpix, and Sakura's Eevee. They took the two pokemon and put them in a sack they had brought. The two then left the room.

Ten minutes after that, Naruto rolled out of bed. "Ow... Hey, where's Vulpix?" he said looking around. He saw that Vulpix and Eevee were not in the room. "Sakura get up! Vulpix and Eevee are missing!"

Sakura slowly got up, and rubbed her eyes. "Huh? Where are they?" she asked groggily.

Suddenly they heard a crash. They ran to where the sound had came from. They found Nurse Shizune standing in the lobby, with two beople,one male holding a sack, one female, standing near the door, with a Cubone and a Machop. They both wore identical uniforms that were white with a black letter S on their chests.

"Whats going on here?" Sakura asked.

"They're trying to steal the pokemon!" Nurse Shizune said.

"Who're you two?" Naruto asked. They began to laugh.

"Prepare for trouble." the female said.

"Make it double." the male said.

"To protect the world from devastation."

"To denounce the evil of truth and love."

"To extend our reach to the stars above."

"Tayuya." the female identified herself. She had long, dark pink hair, and wore a hat over her head.

"Kimimaro." the male identified himself. He had white hair, and two red dots on his forehead, just above the corners of his eyes.

"Team Sound shatters your ears with a sonic boom!"

"Surrender now or prepare for your doom!"

This display left the group speechless until Naruto finally spoke. "What was that?" he said.

"Our team motto." Tayuya said "Like it?"

"Not really." Naruto said, Sakura and Nurse Shizune shook their heads in agreement.

"Too bad, Machop karate chop!" Tayuya said. Machop ran at the group of people.

"Bulbasaur go!" Naruto threw a pokeball and Bulbasaur came out.

"Help him out Squirtle!" Sakura threw a pokeball and a blue turtle came out and joined Bulbasaur.

"Vine whip Bulbasaur!" vines extended from it's bulb and wrapped around Machop, and lifted it up.

"Bone club Cubone!" Kimimaro yelled. Cubone ran at Bulbasaur and hit it with its bone, causing it to drop Machop.

"Fire punch now Machop!" Tayuya called out to her pokemon as it landed. Its fist was surrounded in fire, and it ran at Bulbasaur.

"Don't forget about me! Squirtle bubble!" Squirtle blew bubbles from it's mouth hitting Machop, putting out the fire.

"Don't let that turtler beat you, Machop. Use Thunderpunch!" Tayuya called out, and this time Machop's fist was surrounded by electricity, and then punched Squirtle with it. The turtle was knocked back, but it was still conscious.

"Bulbasaur, use Razor Leaf! Naruto called out and his pokemon sent leaves flying from its bulb at the two opposing pokemon, who jumped away to avoid the attack.

"Squirtle, use Water Gun on Cubone!" Sakura called out and the turtle shot water from its mouth said pokemon.

"Dodge it Cubone, then use Headbutt!" Kimimaro called out, and his pokemon dodged the water attack, then rammed its head into Squirtle.

"Machop, Fire Punch on that Bulbasaur again!" Tayuya called out, and her pokemon ran at Bulbasaur with a flaminng fist.

"Dodge it, then use Vine Whip!" Naruto called out, and Bulbasaur side stepped the attacking pokemon, then smacked it away with its vine. "Now hold down Cubone withthat Vine Whip!" And his pokemon did just that, and it held the Lonely Pokemon in place. "Sakura, now!"

"Right! Squirtle, hit Cubone with Water Gun!" Sakura called out and her starte did as it was commanded and shot a stream of water from its mouth at Cubone, hitting the restrained pokemon.

"Now hit Cubone with leech seed!" a seed launched from Bulbasaur's bulb, hitting cubone and draining it of it's energy, causing it to collapse.

"They're pretty good." Tayuya said.

While the battle was going on Vulpix had managed to get his head out of the sack, he then proceded to pelt Kimimaro in the face with ember. "Aaaaaahhhhhhh" he screamed dropping the sack.

"Vulpix!" he said running over to Naruto, and Eevee running to Sakura.

"Looks like now its four on one." Naruto said.

The two looked angry. "You win...this time." Tayuya said as she threw a smoke bomb to the floor and the two ran out the door.

* * *

There's the second chapter, please review.


	3. First pokemon caught

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Pokemon

--------------------

It was the next day, and Naruto, Sakura and their pokemon had reached Konoha forest. "The guide book says it's pretty big, so it might take a day or two to get through." Naruto said. The two of them entered the forest. After they had walked a short distance in they found it crawling with bug pokemon. "Wow, look at them all! I wonder which ones do you think I should catch?"

As Naruto was contemplating which pokemon to catch, there was a sound of rustling leaves behind them. He turned around to see a blue and black dog like pokemon. "Rio." It said.

Naruto Checked his pokedex "_Riolu, the emanation pokemon. The aura that emanates from its body intensifies to alert others if it is afraid or sad._"

"Wow! A Riolu! Those are really rare! I gotta catch this!" Naruto said. He then pulled out a pokeball "It's a fighting type, so go Bulbasaur!" he yelled threw it. The ball landed and out came Bulbasaur. "Bulbasaur use vine whip!" long vines extended from bulbasaur's bulb and headed for Riolu. Riolu easily flipped over the vines, and ran at Bulbasaur. It the hit Bulbasaur with its palm. "Bulbasaur try sleep powder!" but Bulbasaur was struggling to move. "What's wrong Bulbasaur?"

"It's paralyzed. I think Riolu used force palm." Sakura said.

Riolu then jumped up and his foot lit on fire. "That's blaze kick!" Naruto said in amazement. The kick connected, dealing a good amount to Bulbasaur. "Comeback Bulbasaur! Vulpix use quick attack!" Vulpix dashed at Riolu and tackled it. Riolu retaliated by using it's own quick attack. It then used force palm. He then punched Vulpix, some energy being absorbed. "Vulpix, will-o-wisp!" Vulpix shot a blue fireball, but Riolu dodge it. "Now use ember!" he then shot fireballs at him. It was hit, but took little damage. "Man this Riolu is tough, but that just makes me want it more! Vulpix, try confuse ray!" Vulpix fired a ball of light that hit Riolu, confusing it. Riolu than rammed into a tree. "Try ember one more time!" Vulpix shot more fireballs at it, hitting it. "Now, go pokeball!" Naruto threw a pokeball at the Riolu, hitting it, and sucking it inside. It moved a few time before stopping. Naruto then ran over to the pokeball picked it up, and shoutted "Alright, I caught Riolu!" as he held the ball above his head.

"You sure are happy." Sakura said.

"Of course! After all this is the first pokemon I've caught on my journey!" He said.

"A reason to be proud indeed." a voice said. The group turned to the source of the voice to see a man with silver hair, and a mask covering his mouth and nose, and a headband covering his left eye, leaving only his right eye exposed. "Sorry if I startled you. I'm just a trainer who happened to be passing by, when I saw your battle."

"Bet your impressed." Naruto said holding out the pokeball containing Riolu.

"Not really. But don't feel bad, it takes a lot to impress me." the man said.

"Then how about a battle. Be my Riolu's first opponent."

"Oh no, you don't wanna battle me, I'm much too strong for a new trainer."

"Hey, I may be a new trainer, but I don't think you should underestimate me!"

"I'll keep that in mind. Alright I'll battle you, but keep in mind I tried to convince you otherwise."

"Are you sure this is a good idea Naruto, he says he's strong." Sakura

"Don't worry Sakura, he's probably not that strong."

"One on one" the man said.

"Alright. Go Riolu!" he yelled throwing the pokeball, and Riolu came out.

"Go Cacturne" the man threw a pokeball and a cactus came out.

Naruto pulled out his pokedex "_Cacturne, the scarecrow pokemon. It becomes active at night, seeking prey that is exhausted from the day's desert heat._"

"A dark type! My Riolu has the advantage!"

"Battles are determined by more than just types" the man said, pulling out a book.

"Hey! Pay attention to our battle!"

"Oh don't worry about me, I'll be fine"

"Fine, then don't complain when I win. Riolu, force palm!" Riolu ran at Cacturne

"Cacturne sand-attack." Cacturne kicked up dirt at Riolu, disorienting it.

"Try blaze kick!" Riolu's foot lit on fire as it leapped at Cacturne.

"Bullet seed." a barrage of seeds shor from Cacturne's mouth, pelting Riolu, stopping his kick. ""Now finish this with needle arm" Cacturne punched Riolu sending him flying into a tree, knocking him unconscious.

"I lost. I didn't even stand a chance" Naruto said. "You're real strong."

"I need to be. since starting tomorrow, I'm the Leaf city gym leader."

"WHAT? You're a gym leader?"

"Oh, did I forget to mention that. My bad. My name's Kakashi"

"Are all gym leaders as tough as you?"

"Maybe some."

"Well I have to be on my way, but first here," Kakashi gave Naruto something to heal his pokemon. Naruto was deep in thought about Kakashi.

----------

It was two hours after their encounter with Kakashi, and the group was taking a break for luch. "Alright, Bulbasaur, Riolu come out!" Naruto said. The two pokemon came out of their pokeballs.

"What are you doing?" Sakura asked.

"Training. If the Mist city gym leader is as tough as Kakashi, I got a lot of training to do. Alright! Vulpix! Bulbasaur! Riolu! Lets get to training!" The four of them ran off into the forest

"Don't go too far! Lunch won't take too long to get ready!"

"I gotcha!" he said before he was outta sight.

As Sakura was preparing lunch she heard something rustling in the bushes. She turned to look, and saw a green plant pokemon. Sakura pulled out her own pokedex. "_Budew, the bud pokemon. Over the winter, it closes it's bud and endures the cold. In the spring, the bud opens and releases pollen._"

Sakura pulled out a pokeball. "Maybe I should catch it. Eevee tail whip!" Eevee ran at Budew and swept it off it's feet with it's tail. "Now use tackle!" Eevee rammed it's body into Budew. "Now go pokeball!" Sakura threw the pokeball at the Budew and it was sucked in. It shook a few times before stopping.

--------------------

Well there is the third chapter. Sorry if its a little short. Please review


	4. A new traveling companion

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Pokemon

--------------------

Naruto had been training his pokemon for the past twenty minutes. "Alright guys, If the Mist city gym leader is anywhere near Kakashi's strength, we got a lot of work to do!" he was having Vulpix and Riolu fight eachother.

Suddenly they heard someone say "You guys seem pretty tough." they turned to see a brown haired girl with her hair tied in two buns. "Care for a battle?" she said.

"Of course! I never turn down a challenge!" he answered

"Alright then, go Skarmory!" she threw a pokeball, and a metal bird came out.

Naruto took out his pokedex. "_Skarmory, the armor bird pokemon. Despite being clad in iron-hard armor, it flies at speeds over 180 mph._"

"A steel type is it? Then I choose Vulpix!" the fox took his position in front of Naruto.

"Alright Skarmory, peck!" Skarmory flew at Vulpix and attempted to peck Vulpix with it's beak.

"Dodge and use ember!" Vulpix leapt to the side, and shot fireballs at the steel bird.

"Block with swift, then counter with drill peck!" Skarmory flapped its wings, hurling a barrage of stars at the fireball, canceling each other out, Skarmory then dove at the fox again, this time hitting it. "Now use fury attack!" Skarmory began swiping at Vulpix with its talons.

"Dogde and use will-o-wisp!" Vulpix dodged each of the swipes, and shot a blue fireball from his mouth.

"Skarmory fly up!" the steel bird flew up, out the fireballs reach. "Now use aerial ace" Skarmory flew at the fox too fast to dodge, hitting it. "Now use sky attack!" Skarmory flew up high, then dove at Vulpix.

"That attacks really powerful! Vulpix try to stop it with ember!" Vulpix opened its mouth, but instead of ember, a stream of fire shot at Skarmory. "Flamethrower, awesome! Our training is really paying off!" As the flying pokemon came down Vulpix leaped out of the way as the bird crashed into the ground, knocked out by the flamethrower.

"Skarmory return. You're pretty good. I'm Tenten, what's your name?" the girl asked

"Naruto Uzumaki." he answered. "You're pretty tough yourself." Suddenly both of their stomachs growled. They stared, then laughed. "If you want to join me an my friend Sakura for lunch, you're welcome to."

"That'd be great." she said.

----------

The two of them reached Sakura just as she was finishing the cooking. "Hey Naruto, just in time." She then noticed Tenten. "Who's she?" she asked.

"Sakura this is Tenten. We just had a battle. She was hungry and I offered her some food." he answered.

Tenten looked at the food. "Wow you're cooking looks great!" she said.

"Thanks, I worked really hard. Oh by the way Naruto, I caught a Budew!" She said pulling out the pokeball holding her newest pokemon.

"Thats sounds great! Um...can we eat now?"

"Oh sure, just let me get the pokemon food out." She said pulling out a jar of pellets, then calling out her Squirtle, and Budew. After that she made plates of food for the three people there. Vulpix, Bulbasaur, and Riolu joined Eevee and the other two pokemon eating. Tenten let Skarmory out as well.

"Your cooking is really good Sakura!" Naruto said.

"I agree, this stuff is great." Tenten agreed.

"Thanks, but it's not that great." Sakura said, getting embarrassed.

"No I mean it, this stuff is some of the best I've ever had!" Naruto said.

"Yeah what he said!" Tenten said agreeing again.

"Please, stop flattering me." Sakura said. However, contrary to her asking them to stop, she wanted them to keep going. She was actually quite proud of her cooking skills.

After lunch was done they were walking and Tenten asked "So where are you guys heading to?" Tenten asked.

"Wave town. There's a contest there in a few days and I plan on entering." Sakura said

"Then we're going to the gym in Mist city. I'm gonna challenge the gym leader there." Naruto said

"And that's why you were training back there?" Tenten asked

"Yeah, earlier today I had a battle with the new Leaf city gym leader, and he beat me real easily."

"Well then want a training partner? I could travel with you guys and help you train."

"That sounds good, your Skarmory was really tough and you seem like a good trainer."

""Thanks." Tenten said.

"Also mind if I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

"Aren't you interested in getting badges for yourself and entering the pokemon league?"

"Not really. I'm interested in getting stonger but the pokemon league dosen't interest me."

Before he could inquire further the ground collapsed under them, and they found themselves in a pit. They then heard laughing and saw two familiar figures at the top of the pit.

"Prepare for trouble." Tayuya said

"Make it double" Kimimaro said

"To protect the world from devastation."

"To denounce the evil of truth and love"

"To extend our reach to the stars above."

"Tayuya."

"Kimimaro."

"Team Sound shatters your ears with a sonic boom."

"Surrender now or prepare for your doom."

"Oh no, not you guys again." Naruto said.

"What are you doing here? Didn't we already take care of you last time?" Sakura asked.

"We hold grudges." Tayuya said. The the two pulled out devises that had hands attached, that extended and pulled Vulpix and Eevee out of the pit. They then put the two pokemon in a glass case. Vulpix attempted a flamethrower, but yielded little results.

"Sorry but its heat proof, I remember last night." Kimimaro said angrilly.

"Hey, don't think we'll let you take them!" Tenten said.

"Who's she?" Kimimaro asked

"Beats me." Tayuya answered.

"Skarmory go!" Tenten threw a pokeball and Skarmory came out. "Skarmory use swift!" It flapped it's wings and stars flew at the people.

"Machop go!" Tayuya threw a pokeball and Machop came out.

"Come out, Cubone" Kimimaro threw one as well and Cubone came out. "Use Bonemerang!"

"Use firepunch!" Machop jumped up at Skarmory, hand on fire, and attempted to punch the flying bird. Skarmory flew to the side, dodging the fist, but getting hit by the bonemerang.

Meanwhile, While Team Sound was distracted, Naruto had called out Bulbasaur to lift them out of the pit. "Go, Riolu!" He threw the pokeball and Riolu came out. "Hit Cubone with force palm!" Riolu ran up to Cubone and hit him with his palm. "Now use brick break!" Riolu then chopped Cubone. "Bulbasaur use razor leaf!" leaves shot out from it's bulb hitting the two opposing pokemon

"When did you get out of the pit?" Kimimaro asked.

"While you were distracted by my Skarmory." Tenten said. "Skarmory use aerial ace on Machop." Skarmory flew at Machop so fast it was unable to dodge.

"Go, Budew! Use absorb" Sakura sent out Budew. Once out, Budew proceded to drain Cubone's energy. Cubone fell unconscious. Kimimaro called back his pokemon

"Now use blaze kick on Machop!" Riolu's foot lit on fire.

"Machop block with firepunch!" It's fist lit on fire. The kick and fist collided, canceling eachother out. "Now use karate chop!"

"Skarmory use sky attack on Machop!" the steel bird flew up then dove at fighting type.

"Now Bulbasaur get Vulpix and Eevee with vine whip!" vines extended and took the container from Kimimaro. He opened the case and let out Vulpix and Eevee. "Now Vulpix Flamethrower!" A stream of fire shot from Vulpix's mouth hitting not only Machop, but Tayuya and Kimimaro as well. There was an explosion and Team Sound was sent flying through the air.

--------------------

There the fourth chapter. As you can see, I've added Tenten to the group. I also plan on adding a fourth member, but he won't show up for a while. Please review.


	5. More pokemon caught

Disclaimer: I don't Naruto or Pokemon

--------------------

It was the next day, and the group was taking a break from walking. Naruto and Tenten were having a battle, while Sakura was practicing her appeal for the contest.

"Vulpix flamethrower!" Naruto yelled, and Vulpix's flaming attack hit Skarmory.

"Skarmory drill peck!" Tenten yelled and the steel bird dove at Riolu and hit it with a powerful peck. The two pokemon stood across from each other.

Suddenly Sakura yelled "Hey guys, come quick!" Naruto and Tenten stoped their battle and ran to Sakura's location, and saw a glowing shape that resrmbled Budew. The shape shifted and and grew slightly. The glow then faded and a pokemon with flowers on each hand was standing there. "My Budew evolved!" Sakura said joyfully, as she pulled out her pokedex.

"_Roselia, the thorn pokemon. Roselia raised on clean drinking water are known to grow vividly colored flowers._" it said.

"Good for you Sakura!" Naruto said.

"Yeah, congratulations." Tenten said.

"Thanks, I've been working real hard with it." Sakura said. "Anyway, let's have lunch and get moving again."

----------

After lunch was done, the group was back on their way to Wave town. They eventually came to a lake. The lake was full of water pokemon. Seeing all of them got Naruto excited. "Look at them all! I gotta catch something!" he said pulling out Bulbasaur's pokeball. He threw it and Bulbasaur came out. "Alright Bulbasaur, we're gonna catch something" and the two of them ran down to the lake.

"He's pretty easily exited." Tenten said. The two girls followed Naruto down to the lake, and found him locked in battle with a blue pokemon with a fin on it's head. Sakura pulled out her pokedex to check it.

"_Mudkip, the mud fish pokemon. To alert it, the fin on it's head senses the flow of water. It has the strength to heft boulders._"

"Vine whip Bulbasaur!" Naruto yelled as vines extended from the bulb on it's back. The vines whipped the mud fish pokemon. The Mudkip countered by using water gun. "Dodge and use razor leaf!" It jumped to the side, and leaves shot from the bulb hitting Mudkip. The Mudkip then hit a the ground, slapping mud at Bulbasaur, hitting him. "Bulbasaur grab Mudkip with vinee whip!" Vines extended again, and wrapped around Mudkip. "Now throw it and use razor leaf!" Bulbasaur threw Mudkip at a tree, then hit it with a barrage of razor leaf. Naruto pulled out a pokeball and yelled "Go pokeball!" as he threw it. It shook a few time, then stopped. Naruto ran over to the pokeball, picked it up, and held it over his head. "Alright, I caught a Mudkip!" he yelled.

"Good job Naruto." Sakura said.

Before anything else could be said anything, a weasel like pokemon leaped out of the bushes nearby. Naruto took out his pokedex. "_Buizel, the sea weasel pokemon. It swims by rotating it's two tails like a skrew. When it dives it's flotation sac collapses._" The Buizel looked like it was ready to fight.

Tenten pulled out a pokeball. "Hey guys, stand back. I'm want to catch this pokemon." she said throwing the pokeball, as Skarmory came out. "Skarmory use drill peck!" Skarmory dove at it, but Buizel used water gun as Skarmory got close, hitting it. Buizel then was surounded by water and dashed at the steel bird. "Aqua jet, huh? Skarmory aerial ace!" Skarmory flew at Buizel, and the two collided. "Now use swift!" Skarmory flapped its wings, and stars flew at Buizel, but it waved it's tails, and flung stars at Skarmory's, canceling each other out. "Now try fury attack!" Skarmory flew at Buizel, and slashed it with it's talons several times. "Now finish it with sky attack!" Skarmory flew up and dove at Buizel hitting it with the powerful attack. "Now go pokeball!" she shouted as she threw a pokeball and sucked Buizel in. It shook a few times then stopped.

----------

Later that day, they eventually came to the end of the forest. "Finally we're out of there. We're that much closer to Mist city, and my first badge!"

"Don't forget Wave town first, and my first contest." Sakura said. Just then Sakura noticed a small pink cat like pokemon. "Awww, it's so cute!" she said pulling out her pokedex.

"_Skitty, the kitten pokemon. It can't stop itself from chasing moving things, and it runs in a circle, chasing it's own tail._"

"Everyone else caught something tody, so I have to catch this! Eevee tackle!" Sakura said. Eevee ran at Skitty and tackled it. "Now use quick attack!" Eevee dashed at Skitty and tackled it. Skitty then began slapping Eevee repeatedly with it's tail. "Quick attack again" Eevee dashed at Skitty and tackled it again. Sakura pulledout a pokeball. "Go pokeball!" she yelled as she threw it. It hit Skitty, and sucked it in. It shook a few times and stopped.

--------------------

Theres the fifth chapter. It was just a catching chapter, but next chapter is Sakura's first contest. Also I don't know who to use for the judges other than Tsunade, and I need an anounncer, so any help there is appreciated.


	6. Sakura's rival, and the contest begins

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Pokemon

--------------------

The group had finally made it to Wave town. "Alright, we're finally here!" Sakura said, getting exited thinking of her first contest. "We have to stop by the contest hall first so I can register." Once there they found a lot people getting ready for the contest. They went inside and Sakura went to the front desk. "Hi I'd like to register for the contest."

"Sure, I'll just need to see your contest pass."

"Um, I don't have one."

"That's ok, just insert your pokedex into that slot to get one." Sakura inserted her pokedex into the slot. Shortly after, information on Sakura appeared on the screen above, and a pass came out with her pokedex. "There, now you're all registered. Here is a ribbon case, a ball capsule, and a rulebook."

Sakura took the objects she had been given. Suddenly she heard a voice she knew. "Well if it isn't Sakura. What are you doing here?" said a blone girl with a long ponytail.

"Ino, didn't think I'd see you here. Not that it's any of your business, but I'm entering the contest." Sakura said.

"What a coincidence, so am I." Ino said. "Is this your first contest?"

"Yeah, it is. What about it?"

"Nothing, just that you don't have any ribbons yet."

"What, and you do?"

"Of course." Ino said pulling out a ribbon case, and opening it. Inside it were two ribbons, "As you can see, I've already got two, and this contest will be my third." she said walking away.

"We'll see about that." Sakura said.

"Who was that?" Naruto asked.

"Ino. She's an old 'friend' of mine. She started her journey a few weeks before me. And she makes me so mad!"

"Calm down Sakura." Tenten said.

"Yeah, don't let her get to you." Naruto said.

"Yeah, I'll just have to beat her, and that'll get rid of her smug attitude!"

----------

It was later, and the group had stopped in a park near the Pokemon Center. "Alright, everyone come out!" Sakura said throwing her pokeballs, as Squirtle, Roselia, and Skitty came out. "Naruto, Tenten, which of my pokemon do you think I should use?"

"Not sure, I don't know much about contests." Naruto said.

"I know the basics, but nothing else." Tenten said

"Well I guess I shouldn't use Skitty. I haven't had any time to work with it yet. I'll use Roselia and Squirtle, since Eevee doesn't know many attacks." Sakura said.

Just then they heard someone say "Sakura. Imagine running into you again." It was Ino, this time accompanied by two boys. One boy was fat and eating chips, the other had his hair in a ponytail. "Are these your pokemon?" She asked.

"Yeah they are." Sakura said.

"And who are your friends?"

"This is Naruto, and that's Tenten. Who are your friends?"

"Chouji" she said pointing to the fat boy, "and Shikamaru" she pointed to the boy with a ponytail. "Their dads are friends with my dad. And since they traveled together when they were younger, they said we should do the same."

"It's troublesome traveling with her if you ask me." Shikamaru said

"Nobody did." Ino said glaring at him. "Well, we're gonna go to the pokemon center. See you at the contest tomorrow."

----------

"A contest huh?" Tayuya said.

"Sounds pointless." Kimimaro said.

Tayuya glared at him. "I happen to think they sound interesting. I think I might enter."

"Why would you want waste your time with it?"

Another glare. "Maybe I want to beat that pink haired girl with the Eevee.

"Wouldn't it be better to just beat her, and take her pokemon?"

"I happen to think iys more satisfying to beat her at something she enjoys. Anyway, if I'm gonna enter, I'll need Cubone."

"Why should I lend you Cubone? I say instead of entering, we crash the thing and steal all the pokemon."

"And I say we do it my way, THEN we steal all the pokemon"

----------

It was the next day, and Sakura and Ino were in the waiting room with other coordinators, watching a screen. Ther was a black haired woman on it.

"Alright everyone, welcome to the Wave town contest! I'm Anko, and I'll be your announcer! First let's introduce our judges. The pokemon contest director, and member of the elite four, Tsunade!" Anko said.

"Thank you, I'm looking forward to some wonderful teamwork between coodinator and pokemon." Tsunade said

"The head of the pokemon fan club, Kurenai Yuuhi!"

"Thank you, it's great to be here." Kurenai said.

"And Wave town's own Nurse Shizune!"

"Thanks, I can't wait to see how hard everyone's worked." Nurse Shizune said.

"And now it's time for the first round of the contest, where the pokemon and coodinators show their stuff!"

----------

"Our next contestant is's Sakura!" Anko annouced.

Sakura came on stage. "Go Sakura!" Naruto cheered from the audience.

"Alright Roselia, come on out!" Sakura threw her pokeball and Roselia came out surounded by yellow flower petals. "Roselia use petal dance!" Pink flower petals appeared, mixing with the other petals, surounding it with a tornado of pink and yellow flower petals. "Now use razor leaf!" Green leaves mixed with the pink and yellow petals. "Now end with solarbeam!" Roselia gathered energy and shot a beam of sunlight upwards scattering the flower petals and leaves in all directions. Once done, the judges rated her performance.

"A beautiful display." Tsunade said.

"A most impressive use of techniques." Kurenai said.

"A very stunning performance." Nurse Shizune said

"Next up, Ino!" Anko said

Ino came on stage. "Go, Spoink!" She threw a pokeball and a purple pig with it's tail in a coil, a pink ball on it's head came, surounded by confetti. "Start with psychic!" The confetti began to glow, as spoink manipulated it with psychic into various shapes. first it spun it around in a spiral, then it made a circle, then a square, and finally a heart. Once done, it scattered the confetti. "Now use splash!" Spoink began to jump around cutely. Ino then set a hard stone square on stage. "Now use bounce, then zen headbutt!" Spoink bounced high in the air, and as it came down, the ball on it's head was glowing. It landed head first on the stone, shattering it.

"And next is Tayu!"

A masked girl came on stage. "Go Machop!" She threw a pokeball, and out came a Machop. "Use ice punch!" It punched the ground, freezing it. It then punched again, causing the ice to grow bigger. Once it was an adequate size it stopped. "Now use fire punch!" It began punching it in various spots, until it was a life size statue of Tayu. "Now use Karate chop!" It then chopped straight down the center of it. The statue seemed intact for a moment, then each side fell to the sides.

"And our last contestant, but certainly not least, Haku!" Anko said.

A black haired 'girl' came on stage. "Snorunt go!" 'She' threw a A yellow and black creature came out surounded by bubbles. "Use icy wind!" A freezing wind came from its mouth, freezing the bubbles. "Now use ice shard!" Shards of ice quickly shot from its mouth, shattering the thin spheres of ice, causing ice fragments to rain down.

----------

It was a short while after the first round ended. Sakura was waiting impatiently to see if she had made it to the second round. "Don't worry Sakura, I sure you made it." Naruto said, trying to calm her down.

The screen in the waiting room shifted and Anko was on sceen. "Alright everybody, here are the coodinators that have made it to the second round!" On the screen were the top eight coodinators. Among them were Sakura, Ino, as well as Tayu who was Sakura's opponent. and that 'girl' Haku, who was Ino's opponent.

--------------------

Well theres the sixth chapter. Please review


	7. Contest second round

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Pokemon

To fury cutter: Roselia(and Budew) can learn razor leaf through breeding. And I already use Serebii. It's a great site.

--------------------

Sakura was ecstatic that she had made it to the second round. "Yes! Yes! Yes! My first contest, and I made it to the second round! And I'm gonna win it too!"

"We'll see about that Sakura." Ino said walking up to her, Shikamaru and Chouji behind her. "You still have to go through me."

"You still have to beat your first oponent to get to me." Sakura said.

----------

"Alright everybody, here's our first match, Sakura versus Tayu! With five minutes on the clock, begin!" Anko said.

Sakura pulled out a pokeball and threw it. "Go Squirtle!" Squirtle came out of the pokeball surrounded by bubbles.

Tayu threw a pokeball. "Go Cubone!" Cubone came out of the pokeball.

"Squirtle start with bubble!" Squirtle blew bubbles at Cubone.

"Too easy! Cubone bonemerang!" Cubone threw it's bone club, popping the bubbles, causing Sakura to lose some points.

"Withdraw Squirtle!" Squirtle went into it's shell, deflecting the bone. "Now use water gun!" Squirtle came out and shot water from it's mouth, hitting Cubone.

Cubone ran to grab it's bone club. "Cubone headbutt!" Cubone ran at Squirtle, and hit it with its head. "Now dig!" Cubone dug underground. It waited a while before coming up under Squirtle.

"Squirtle use water gun again!" Squirtle shot water from it's mouth again.

"Cubone dodge and use bone club!" Cubone leaped out of the way and ran at Squirtle.

"Block with rapid spin!" It withdrew into it's shell, and spun, then rammed into Cubone. "Now use water gun!" Water shot from the holes in it's shell, as it was still ramming into cubone.

Cubone fell unconscious. "Cubone is unable to battle, so the winner is Sakura!"

"A great preformance." Tsunade said.

"I agree, I really liked the combination at the end" Kurenai said.

"Yes, it was quite a spectacle." Nurse Shizune said.

"Yes! I did it!" Sakura said.

----------

"Great job on your match Sakura!" Naruto said

"Yeah, you did great." Tenten said.

"Eevee!" her Eevee said.

"Thanks you guys. I can't wait to face Ino!"

----------

"I can't believe I lost! And to that girl no less!" Tayuya said taking off her mask.

"I told you it was a waste of time." Kimimaro said walking up to her.

"Shut up and get the balloon ready!"

----------

"And now for the fourth match, Its Ino versus Haku! Begin "

Ino pulled out a pokeball and threw it. "Go Chikorita!" Out of the pokeball came light green pokemon with a leaf on it's head, surrounded by pink leaves.

Haku threw a pokeball as well. "Sneasel go!" A dark blue pokemon with sharp claws came out.

"Chikorita use razor leaf!" Chikorita waved it's leaf, and a barrage of smaller leaves came out heading for Sneasel.

Haku calmly stared at the leaves and waited until they were almost at Sneasel. "Icy wind now!" A freezing wind came from Sneasel's mouth, freezing each leaf. "Now grab them, and send them back!" With amazing speed, Sneasel grab each frozen leaf before it fell to the ground. It then threw each leaf back at Chikorita. It managed to dodge some bur not all of them.

Ino lost some points from the attack. "Try vine whip!" Vines extended from Chikorita's neck, and moved toward Sneasel.

"Sneasel dodge and use Ice shard!" Sneasel jumped and shot fast moving ice shards from it's mouth.

"This girl is good." Shikamaru said from the audience.

"Yeah, I don't know if Ino can win this." said Chouji.

"Ino is really getting beat. Haku hasn't even lost any points." Sakura said watching with Naruto and Tenten.

"Chikorita poison powder! You know what to do after that!" Chikorita waved it's leaf and a large purple cloud came. Sneasel easily evaded the poison cloud. Suddenly Chikorita came out of the cloud, using safeguard to protect itself. This caught Haku off guard and allowed Chikorita to get in close. "Use magical leaf!" Glowing white leaves came from it's leaf, hitting Sneasel.

"That was a good move. Use ice punch now!" Ice surrounded Sneasel claw. It then ran at Chikorita.

"Reflect!" A wall appeared in front of Chikorita, holding back the ice punch.

"Brick break!" Sneasel struck with it's free hand, shattering the wall, hitting it with both attacks. "Now use slash!" Sneasel slashed Chikorita, after the slash the buzzer dinged, and the battle was done. Haku had a good deal more points left than Ino.

"By a big margin, the winner is Haku!" Anko announced.

"An amazing battle." Tsunade said.

"It kept me on the edge of my seat." Kurenai said.

"Yes, both coodinators showed much skill." said Nurse Shizune.

----------

"I can't believe Ino lost. That Haku girl was really good. I don't know if I even stand a chance." Sakura said.

"You won't know unless you try! Don't give up before it's even begun!" Naruto encouraged.

"Yeah, you're right. Thanks for the encouragement Naruto."

----------

Both Sakura and Haku managed to beat their next oponents easily. They now faced each other in the final round.

"Here we are in the final round. It's Sakura versus Haku! Begin!"

"Squirtle go!" Squirtle came out srrounded by bubbles.

"Go Sneasel!" Sneasel came out.

"Squirtle water gun!" Squirtle shot water from it's mouth.

"Sneasel ice beam!" Sneasel Shot a freezing blast from it's mouth turning the water to ice. "Now use fury swipes!" Sneasel ran at Squirtle.

"Withdraw Squirtle!!" Squirtle went into it's shell. Sneasel slashed at the shell rapidly. "Bite now Squritle!" Squirtle came out, and bit one of Sneasel's claws.

"Sneasel shake it off!" Sneasel shook it's hand, but Squirtle didn't let go. "Try ice punch!" Sneasel punched it with an icy claw, causing it to release it's grip sending it flying.

"Squirtle rapid spin!" Squitle withdrew into it's shell, and started to spin. It landed and headed for Sneasel.

"Sneasel shadow ball!" Sneasel formed a black ball with it's claws and shot it at the spinning Squirtle. It hit and sent the shell in the opposite direction. Squirtle came out of it's shell, but unfortunately it was unconscious.

"Squirtle is unable to battle, so the winner is Haku!"

Before the judges were able to comment two hands came down and grabbed Sneasel and Squirtle. A hot air balloon lowered down.

"Prepare for trouble." Tayuya said

"Make it double" Kimimaro said

"To protect the world from devastation."

"To denounce the evil of truth and love"

"To extend our reach to the stars above."

"Tayuya."

"Kimimaro."

"Team Sound shatters your ears with a sonic boom."

"Surrender now or prepare for your doom."

"Team Sound!" Naruto and Tenten said in unison.

"Give us back our pokemon!" Sakura yelled.

"I dodn't think so. And while we're at it..." Two more hands came down and grabbed Eevee and Vulpix from the audience.

"Hey! Give back Vulpix!" Naruto yelled.

"Skarmory go!" Tenten threw a pokeball and out came Skarmory, and flew at the balloon. Team Sound was ready for this however, and threw a net on Skarmory as it got close.

"Roselia go!" Sakura threw a pokeball and out came Roselia. "Use solarbeam!" Roselia took in sunlight. It then shot a beam of sunlight breaking the metallic arms, releasing the captured pokemon.

"Blizzard Sneasel!" Haku's Sneasel shot a large blizzard from it's mouth. The balloon was knocked around.

"Flamethrower Vulpix!" Vulpix shot a stream of fire from it's mouth, popping the balloon, sending it flying out of control.

"Why were we using a balloon anyway?" Kimimaro asked Tayuya as the balloon flew away.

----------

"I can't believe I lost my first contest." an upset Sakura said.

"Don't worry Sakura, even if you didn't win this one, you can't let it get to you. You just have to work even harder, and win the next one." Naruto said.

"If you let it get to you now, you'll never win." Tenten said.

"Thanks you guys. I'm lucky to have friends like you." Sakura said

"Hey Sakura." Ino said walking up to the group. Shikamaru, and Chouji were with her. "Where you off to next?"

"We're going to Mist City. Naruto wants to challenge the gym leader there." Sakura said.

"Trying for the pokemon league huh? I guess I'll let you know the gym leader there likes water types." Shikamaru said.

"Really? Then my Bulbasaur should have no problems!" Naruto said.

"Yeah, yeah. If you're any good, maybe we'll have a battle next time we meet." The three of them began to walk away.

As Naruto's group was on it's way out of town they were stopped by a familiar voice. "I over heard your conversation. If you're going to Mist city, mind if I tag along?" It was Haku.

"I guess it's okay. What do you guy say?" Naruto asked.

"I have no problems." said Tenten

"Even though you beat me, I'm okay with it." Sakura said.

"Mind if I ask, was this your first contest?" Haku asked.

"Yeah it was."

"I thought so with some of the moves you made, but you did pretty well."

"Thanks, coming from a girl as good as you that means a lot."

"You're welcome. By the way, I'm a boy." he said, shocking the three and the two pokemon.

--------------------

Well there's the seventh chapter. No, Haku isn't the fourth member, he's just going with them to Mist city. It would be redundant to have two people who do contests in the group. Please review


	8. Double battle

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Pokemon

--------------------

The group was taking a break to eat. "Wow Sakura, your cooking is really good." Haku said.

"Thanks." Sakura said. "So Haku, how many ribbons do you have?"

"Counting the one I just won," he pulled out his ribbon case and openned it, "I have three."

"You're really good. You deserve them." she said, envious.

"You'll win ribbons of your own soon enough."

"Yeah, your right. I'll make sure to win my next contest!"

"Thats the spirit. Hey Sakura, how would you like it if I taught your Squirtle ice beam?"

"That would be great! Ice beam would really help me out." Sakura threw a pokeball and Squirtle came out

"Hey could you teach it to my Mudkip too?" Naruto asked. He called out his Mudkip.

"I don't see why not." Haku said. He threw a pokeball and Sneasel came out.

They practiced for an hour before they managed to get it somewhat. While Squirtle had managed to get the hang of it, Mudkip however was only able to fire one shot.

"Man, I just can't get it!" Naruto said.

"If you keep practicing you'll get it eventually." Haku said.

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Hey Haku you mind helping me practice?" Sakura asked.

"Sure, I don't mind." he answered

"And while you guys do that me and Tenten are gonna have a battle."

----------

The group was back on the road after their lunch and training break. They eventualy saw an orange chick in the road. Interested, Sakura pulled out her pokedex. "_Torchic, the chick pokemon. A fire burns inside so it is very warm to hug. It launches fireballs of 1,800 degrees F._"

"I think I'm gonna catch this pokemon." Sakura said. She pulled out a pokeball and threw it. "Go Squirtle!" Squirtle came out. "Use bubble!" Squirtle shot bubbles from it's mouth at Torchic. Torchic dodged it and used ember, shooting fireballs from it's mouth. "Squirtle withdraw!" Squitle went into it's shell, avoiding damage. "Now use water gun!" The Torchic again dodged the attack, this time running up to Squirtle and pecking it. "Try water gun now!" While it was still up close Squirtle used water gun, hitting it. Sakura pulled out a pokeball. "Go pokeball!" She threw it, hitting Torchic. It shook a few times before stopping. "Yes! I caught it!" She said walking over to it and picking it up.

"Good job Sakura." Naruto said.

"Yes, congradulations." Haku said.

----------

The group was on their way again after Sakura had caught Torchic.

They eventually came to boy in the standing in the road with a Growlithe. "Hey any of you guys trainers? If so want to battle?" he asked.

Naruto stepped forward. "Sure, I'm always up for a battle."

"Name's Kiba." he said.

"Naruto."

"How about we make this a double battle?"

"No problem." Naruto pulled out two pokeballs and threw them. "Go Mudkip, Riolu!"

"Come out Electrike." Kiba threw a pokeball and a green dog joined the Growlithe.

Sakura, Tenten, and Haku sat off to the side.

"I'll start things off! Riolu force palm on Electrike, Mudkip water gun on Growlithe!" Riolu ran at Electrike, while Mudkip shot water from it's mouth.

"Growlithe dodge it, then use flame wheel on Riolu, Electrike use spark on Mudkip!" Growlithe leaped out of the way of the water, then ran at Riolu surrounded by flames, while Electrike ran at Mudkip surrounded by elecricity.

"Mudkip block with mudslap!" Mudkip slapped the ground and mud hit Growlithe, putting out the fire, but it was his by Electrike's spark.

"Bite him Electrike!" It bit Mudkip on it's head fin. "Now use thundershock!" Electrike began shocking Mudkip.

"Shike it off Mudkip!" Mudkip shook vigorously, but Electrike refused to let go. "Hit Electrike with blaze kick Riolu!" Riolu's foot lit on fire as iy attempted to kick Electrike.

"Don't forget about Growlithe! Block it!" Growlithe moved in front of Riolu's kick and took the hit. I seemed to absorb the hit. "Now hit it with flame wheel!" Fire surrounded Growlithe as it rammed into Riolu.

"Why wasn't Growlithe affected by blaze kick?" Sakura asked.

"It's because of it's ability flash fire. It causes it to absorb fire moves to make it's own more powerful." Haku said.

Meanwhile, Mudkip had finally managed to shake off Electrike, but it was weak. "Don't give up yet Mudkip! Use water gun!" Mudkip shot water from it's mouth at Growlithe.

"Electrike block it!" Electrike jumped in front of the water, taking less damage then Growlithe would have.

"Now Riolu hit Electrike with force palm!" Riolu hit Electrike with it's palm, causing it to get paralyzed. However, after hitting it, Riolu found itself unable to move as well.

"Why can't Riolu move?" Sakura asked.

"It's Electrike's static, it sometimes causes pokemon to get paralyzed on contact." Haku said.

The two trainers called back their paralyzed pokemon. "Mudkip use mudslap!" It slapped the ground again, causing mud to hit Growlithe.

"Growlithe use bite!" Growlithe ran at Mudkip.

"Water gun Mudkip!" Mudkip shot water from it's mouth.

"Dodge it Growlithe!" Growlithe jumped to the side and continued to run at Mudkip.

'_He's to fast. He'll just keep dodging if I don't think of a way to slow him down._' Naruto thought. '_I got it!_' "Mudkip use ice beam!" Mudkip shot a freezing blast from it's mouth.

"Ha! An ice attack won't do much on a fire type like Growlithe!" Kiba said.

"True, but who said we were aiming at Growlithe? Mukip aim at the ground" Naruto responded. Mudkip aimed the attack at the ground, freezing the area Growlithe was running on, causing it to slip, then slide towards Mudkip. "Mudkip finish this with water gun!" Mudkip shot more water at Growlithe, this time hitting it, knocking it out. "Alright! we won Mudkip!" Naruto said picking it up.

"You're pretty good. Are you gonna battle the gym in Mist city?" Kiba said.

"Yeah, we're on our way there." Naruto said.

"Good luck. I tried to get in, but didn't have enough pokemon. Course after this battle, I don't think I'm ready."

"Well, I am pretty good."

"Well I'll see you. Maybe we'll run into each other again."

--------------------

Well there is the eighth chapter. This was basically a filler chapter , but next chapter is Naruto's gym battle. Please review


	9. First gym battle

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Pokemon

--------------------

"Well here we are. Mist city." Haku said. The group was on the outskirts of the city.

"Finally! Now I can get my first badge!" Naruto said.

The group stopped by the pokemon center first so Naruto's pokemon could be treated. After an hour they were ready.

"Well I guess we'll be seeing you Haku." Sakura said.

"Why is that?" he asked.

"Well we're going to the gym, and you're going to your home right?"

"Actually I live at the gym."

"WHAT!? Then are you the gym leader?" Naruto asked.

"Me? No, I'm just the referee, my father is the gym leader."

"Your dad is a gym leader!?"

"Well, he's not my real father, just an adoptive one."

"Still, you've got a gym leader for a father! I wish my dad was something cool like that."

The group made their way to the gym. Once there they entered to find a man waiting. He walked up to Haku. "Good to see you back, Haku" He then noticed Naruto and his group. "Who're your friends?"

"This is Naruto. He's here for a gym battle." Haku said.

"Well then as gym leader, I accept your challenge." He said to Naruto. "The name's Zabuza. Follow me." he said walking down a hallway. Zabuza lead the group to the battle room. It was a large room with a large pool in the center. The pool had three floating platforms inside. There were stands on both sides of the pool. "This is it."

Sakura, her Eevee, and Tenten each took a seat in the stands, while Haku stood on the side of the pool.

"The gym battle between Naruto the challenger, and Zabuza the gym leader is about to begin. Each side is allowed to use three pokemon, and the battle is over when all of either sides pokemon are unable to battle. In addition, only the challenger is allowed substitution. Now begin!" Haku said.

"Alright lets get this started! I choose Bulbasaur!" Naruto said as he threw a pokeball, and Bulbasaur came out.

"A grass type, eh? Well then go Tentacruel!" Zabuza threw a pokeball, and out came a blue jellyfish like creature.

Naruto pulled out his pokedex. "_Tentacruel, the jellyfish pokemon. It alerts others to danger by stridently flashing the red orbs on it's head._"

"Alright Bulbasaurlet's start this with vine whip!" Vines extended from it's bulb and went for Tentacruel.

"Get in the water Tentacruel!" Tentacruel jumped off the platform he was on, and into the water. After a few minutes of nothing, Tentacruel came up behind Bulbasaur. "Use acid!" Tentacruel shot a purple liquid at Bulbasaur. It narrowly dodged the attack.

"That was close. Bulbasaur razor leaf!" Leaves shot from it's bulb, but Tentacruel dove back underwater.

After a few minutes Tentacruel came up on Bulbasaurs right side. "Poison jab!" The tips of Tentacruel's tentacles glowed purple as it attempted to hit Bulbasaur.

"Bulbasaur dodge and use leech seed!" Bulbasaur dodged the attacks, then shot a seed from it's bulb, that released vines that covered Tentacruel, sucking it's energy. However, instead of giving energy to Bulbasaur, it seemed to hurt it. "What's wrong Bulbasaur?"

Zabuza laughed and said "I guess you didn't know about Tentacruels ability, liquid ooze. It causes energy absorbed from Tentacruel to harm the one absorbing it. Now Tentacruel wrap!" Tentacruel grabbed Bulbasaur and wrapped it in it's tentacles.

"Bulbasaur sleep powder!" Powder was released from it's bulb. Since Tentacruel was so close, it was unable to avoid the powder, putting it to sleep, causing it to let go of Bulbasaur. "Now hit it with seed bomb!" Bulbasaur shot a large seed from it's bulb, hitting Tentacruel, knocking it into the water. A few seconds later it floated up, now awake.

"Tentacruel end this with ice beam!" It shot a freezing blast at Bulbasaur who was already too weak to take the hit. Bulbasaur was knocked unconscious.

"Bulbasaur is unable to battle, Tentacruel wins." Haku said.

Naruto called back Bulbasaur. "You did great Bulbasaur, take a rest. Alright, I choose Mudkip!" Naruto threw a pokeball, and Mudkip came out. "Use Whirlpool!" Mudkip dove in the water and created a whirlpool, sucking Tentacruel in. After a few minutes Mudkip stopped. "And now use take down!" Mudkip swam at Tentacruel and jump out and tackled it, knocking the already weakend Tentacruel unconscious.

"Tentacruel is unable to battle, Mudkip wins." Haku said

Zabuza called back his pokemon. "Good job Tentacruel. Now go Lanturn!" Zabuza threw a pokeball and out came a blue, fish like pokemon. "Thunderbolt Lanturn!" Lanturn shot a blast of electricity at Mudkip.

"Mudkip use mud sport!" Mudkip shot mud from it's mouth covering itself, lessening the damage from the attack.

"Not bad, but it will only help you so much! Thunderbolt again!" Lanturn shot another blast of electricity at Mudkip.

"Mudkip use bide!" The electricity hit Mudkip. And it lasted for a few minutes, until mudkip began to glow. Thas a flash of light as a powerful attack was unleashed, knocking out Lanturn.

"Lanturn is unable to battle, Mudkip wins." Haku said.

"Alright! One more and I get my first badge!" Naruto said excited.

"Don't get cocky! You still have yet to face my best pokemon! Now go Crawdaunt!" He said throwing a pokeball, and a red lobster like pokemon came out.

"_Crawdaunt, the rogue pokemon. A ruffian that uses it's pincers to pick up and toss other pokemon out of it's pond._" Naruto's pokedex said.

"Mudkip use ice beam!" Mudkip shott a freezing blast from it's mouth, but Crawdaunt dodged it by leaping on a nearby platform. It did however, freeze most of the water.

"Now Crawdaunt, use night slash!" Crawdaunt ran on the ice at Mudkip and hit it with it's claw, sending Mudkip flying. "Now use bubblebeam!" As Mudkip was still flying, Crawdaunt, shot a blast of bubbles from it's claw, hitting Mudkip some more. Mudkip landed, and was unconscious.

"Mudkip is unable to battle, Crawdaunt wins." Haku said.

Naruto called back Mudkip. "Good job Mudkip, take a long rest."

Naruto fealt a tug on his pants, and looked down to see it was Vulpix. "Vulpix vul!" He said.

"I'd love to use you buddy, but you won't stand a chance against a water type like that Crawdaunt." Naruto said.

"Pix." He poutted.

"Now go Riolu!" Naruto threw a pokeball and Riolu came out.

"Crabhammer!" Crawdaunt ran at Riolu, who dodged the attack.

"Force palm Riolu!" Riolu moved to strike Crawdaunt with it's palm, but it turned blocked with it's claw, and overpowered Riolu.

"Riolu double team!" Riolu glowed and there were ten more of it. "Now use brick break!" The Riolus ran at Crawdaunt ready to chop it.

"You'll have to do better than that if you want to beat me! Crawdaunt swift!" Stars shot from Crawdaunt's claws, making the fakes disappear, and hitting the real Riolu.

"Crawdaunt crabhammer!" Crawdaunt ran at Riolu again.

"Riolu counter!" as Crawdaunt struck Riolu the force of the attack was sent back at itself. "Now copycat!" Riolu then ran at Crawdaunt and hit it with crabhammer.

"Not bad kid. Crawdaunt use taunt!" Crawdaunt motioned for Riolu to attack it.

Not only did Riolu fall for the taunt, but so did Naruto. "Don't underestimate us! Riolu use quick attack!" Riolu dashed at Crawdaunt.

"Crawdaunt harden then crabhammer!" Riolu's attack hit Crawdaunt, but did little damage. Crawdaunt then struck Riolu with it's claw. Riolu was sent flying, then landed on the far side of the field. It was conscious, but weak.

"Come on Riolu! You have to get up! If you don't we'll lose, and I know you can beat this guy!" Naruto encouraged as Riolu struggled to get up. Riolu then stood up and suddenly began to glow. It's shape shifted and it grew a foot taller. The glowing stopped and a new pokemon was standing there.

"_Lucario the aura pokemon. It has the ability to sense the aura of all things. It understands human speech._" the pokedex said.

"Alright, My Riolu evolved! Now Lucario use aura sphere!" Lucario charged a blue sphere, and shot it at Crawdaunt.

"Don't think evolving will help you! Crawdaunt use crabhammer on the ice!" Crawdaunt struck the ice under it, shattering it, causing it to fall through, avoiding the attack. "Now use crabhammer!" After a few minutes, Crawdaunt came up under Lucario, but it avoided the attack. Crawdaunt went back underwater.

"Lucario get on one of the platforms!" Lucario ran across the ice.

"Don't think we'll let you get there! Crawdaunt use crabhammer" Crawdaunt came up through the ice.

"That's exactly what I wanted you to do! Lucario aura sphere!" Lucario shot the aura sphere at Crawdaunt as it was coming up, hitting it. It fell in the water, and was under a few minutes, before floating up unconscious.

"Crawdaunt is unable to battle, Lucario wins. The victory goes to Naruto." Haku said.

----------

"Not a bad battle kid. Here as proof of your victory, a vapor badge."

"Alright! I got a vapor badge!" Naruto said holing the badge over his head.

"Vul vulpix!" the fox said.

"So where do we head next?" Tenten asked.

"We should try Byakugan city. There's both a gym and a contest hall there." Sakura said.

"Sounds great, I can't wait to get my next badge!" Naruto said.

"See you guys. And Sakura, I hope I'll see you at the grand festival." Haku said.

"You bet!" Sakura said.

--------------------

Well there is the ninth chapter. I hope the gym battle was good enough. Please review


	10. Scyther, the disobedient pokemon

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Pokemon

--------------------

Naruto was currently looking at a screen, when a brown haired man with a scar on his face came on. "Naruto! How are you doing? How's your journey going?" the man on the sceen said.

"I'm doing great Iruka! Check this out!" Naruto held up his vapor badge to the screen. "I just got it!"

"That's great!" Iruka said.

"So where is the old man?"

"He had to run somewhere real quick."

"Ok. Tell him and Konohamaru about it when you get the chance. Anyway how are you doing?"

"I've been pretty busy taking care of the pokemon Sasuke sent. I'd say he has sent us abou ten pokemon." Iruka glanced at the clock. "Well I got to go, it's about feeding time. When you get back I'll treat you to some ramen. See ya Naruto."

Naruto was Angry. "Man that Sasuke! I can't believe he's got that many pokemon!" he yelled various insults for a little while. Once he had calmed down, he was on the phone again, this time calling his house.

It was his dad who answered up. "Hey, how are you doing?" he said.

"I'm doing great dad! Look what I got!" He held up the badge.

Before his dad could comment, his mother's voice could be heard off screen. "Is that Naruto on the phone? I'll be right there!" A few minutes later a woman with red hair pushed Minato aside, causing him to fall to the floor. An 'oowww' could be heard shortly after. "Hi Naruto! How are you doing? How many pokemon do you have? Do you have a gym badge yet?"

"I'm doing great mom! I only have four pokemon, but I got this." Naruto said.

"That's great! Any son of mine better do well." she said.

"You bet! I'm gonna be the best!"

"Anyway, I'm glad that you're doing fine. Don't forget to call every now and then."

"Alright mom."

----------

After Naruto's phone calls were done, the group was on the road again, and were walking through a forest.

"I still can't believe Sasuke has all those pokemon, and all I have is four!" Naruto said, still jealous.

"Well if that's how you feel, just catch some more pokemon." Sakura said.

"You're right! I'm gonna catch something that'll make Sasuke jealous!"

And on that cue a green blur came out of the bushes. It was green bug bug with blades for arms.

"No way!" Naruto said pulling out his pokedex.

"_Scyther the mantis pokemon. It is nearly impossible to parry it's attacking scythes. It's movements are like a ninja's._" his pokedex said.

"Haha! With my luck, I run into a Scyther! Alright Vulpix we are cathing it! Flamethrower!" the fox shot a stream of fire at the mantis. The Scyther saw this and flew to the side. It then countered with a slash. It moved to fast, and Vulpix was unable to dodge. "Now use quick attack!" Vulpix dashed at the Scyther. Scyther stared, then glowed, as ten more of it appeared. Vulpix passed through the nearest Scyther, causing it to disappear. "Use flamethrower again!" More fire came from it's mouth, causing the illusions to disappear, as the real Scyther came in for another slash. Vulpix barely dodged. "Now use confuse ray!" A ball of light hit Scyther confusing. "Now hit it flamethrower!" The fire breath hit Scyther. "Now go pokeball!" The ball hit Scyther, suckng it into it. The ball shook a few times, before stopping. "Alright! I caught a Scyther!" Naruto shouted.

"Vul vulpix!" Vulpix said.

"Good job Naruto. Scythers are supposed to be really rare, and strong." Tenten said.

"I know! I bet Sasuke dosen't have anything close to being as good as a Scyther."

----------

It was shortly after, and the group had stopped for lunch. "Tenten, let's have a battle! I wanna see my Scyther in action!"

"Okay." She pulled out a pokeball and threw it. "Go Buizel!"

"Come out Scyther!" he threw the ball holding his newest pokemon. "Alright, let's start off with fury cutter!" Scyther stood there. "Okay then use air slash!" Scyther still stood there. "Slash!" Still nothing. "Do something!" Scyther stared at Naruto.

"If you're not going to do anything, then we'll take the first move! Buizel aqua jet!" Tenten said. Buizel was surrounded by water and flew at Scyther.

"Scyther dodge!" Scyther turned it's attention to Buizel and flew at it using aerial ace. The attacks collided. Buizel was blown back, as Scyther flew backwards to it's previous location, then use it's air slash, sending a wave of wind at Buizel. Scyther then glowed, gathering energy with focus energy, then ran at Buizel and hit it with slash twice. Buizel collapsed unconscious. Naruto walked up to scyther. That was awesome Scyther, but-" Naruto was cut off as Scyther tried to slash him but Naruto backed away just in time to avoid it. "What was that for!?" Naruto yelled.

"Scyther." it said coldly, turning it's back to Naruto.

"Well then Scyther return." He said pulling out a pokeball. A red beam shot from the pokeball at Scyther, but it stepped to the side avoid the beam. Naruto tried a few more times, but Scyther dodged them all. "That's it! Vulpix flamethrower!" Scyther dodged the fox's firey breath, and used air slash, but Vulpix dodged. Suddenly a green powder began falling around Scyther, and it quickly fell asleep.

"Hope you don't mind that I butted in." a boy with brown hair, sunglasses, and a gray coat said, walking up to the group with a Venonat next to him. "I'm guessing you just caught that Scyther."

"Yeah. Thanks for helping us out. I'm Naruto, and you are?" he said calling back Scyther.

"Shino." he identified himself. "I saw your battle just now, and how your Scyther didn't listen to your commands."

"Yeah, I have no idea why." Naruto said

"It probably doesn't respect you. Pokemon tend to be disobedient when they don't respect their trainer."

"So how do I get it to respect me?"

"All pokemon are different, some don't like humans, and some don't like weak trainers. You'll have to figure it out on your own."

Naruto was about to complain that he wasn't weak, when Sakura shouted "Hey guys! Lunch is ready!"

"Hey Shino, why don't you join us for lunch."

"I don't mind."

The three of them walked over to join Sakura. The group let out their pokemon to eat, except for Naruto's Scyther. Shino let out his pokemon as well. He had his Venonat, as well a Heracross, a Yanma, and a Pineco.

"So where are you heading Shino? We're on our way to Byakugan city, so I can have a gym battlem and Sakura can enter the contest there." Naruto said.

"I was on my way Mist city to ge my first badge." Shino answered.

"So you're trying for the pokemon league as well?"

"Yes."

"I've already got the badge from there. Hey how about a battle?"

"Okay. One pokemon each."

"Alright. I choose Vulpix."

"I'll go with Heracross."

The two stoood across from one another. "Okay Vulpix use flamethrower!" Vulpix sent a stream of fire from his mouth at Heracross.

"Dodge and use brick break!" Wings opened up on Heracross' back, and it flew to the side, then at Vulpix. His arm came down to chop the fox.

"Vulpix use dig!" Vulpix quickly dug underground to avoid the attack. He came up shortly after a few minutes, hitting Heracross, but it did little damage.

"Heracross fury attack!" Heracross flew at Vulpix and rapidly jab at him with it's horn. Vulpix dodged some of them, but got hit by most of them.

"Flamethrower!" Vulpix sent another stream of from it's mouth. Heracross was too close to evade unscathed, and it's left side was engulfed in flames. It was however still standing.

"Heracross close combat!" Heracross flew at the fox and hit him with several punches. Vulpix struggled to get up, but it was still able to fight. Suddenly a sphere fell into the area and exploded, releasing a thick cloud of smoke. Laughing could be heard shortly after.

"Prepare for trouble." Tayuya said

"Make it double" Kimimaro said

"To protect the world from devastation."

"To denounce the evil of truth and love"

"To extend our reach to the stars above."

The smoke cleared reavealing the two of them, and all of the pokemon in nets. "Tayuya."

"Kimimaro."

"Team Sound shatters your ears with a sonic boom."

"Surrender now or prepare for your doom."

"Team Sound!" Naruto, Sakura, and Tenten said in unison.

"Not you guys again!" Sakura said.

"Let our pokemon go!" Tenten said.

"Why would we do that?" Tayuya asked.

"You have no pokemon to stop us with!" Kimimaro said.

"I still got one left! Scyther go!" Naruto said. He threw the pokeball containing his Scyther, and the mantis pokemon camme out.

"Well what do we have here?" Tayuya said.

"A Scyther! The boss will be really happy if we bring him one of those!" Kimimaro said.

"You'll have to beat him first!" Naruto said.

"Sounds easy enough! Go Cubone!" Kimimaro said

"Come out Machop!" Tayuya said. Scyther stared at his two opponents, and smirked. "Let's attack him at the same time! Machop ice punch!" Tayuya said

"Cubone bone clup!" Kimimaro said. Scyther glowed as three more appeared, and the attacks passed through one, causing Cubone and Machop to crash into each other.

"Don't attack each other you idiots! Thunderpunch!" Tayuya yelled

"Use bonemerang!" Kimimaro said. Both attacks hit illusions, as the real Scyther flew at Machop with an aerial ace, hitting it for a good amount of damage, causing it to collapse on the ground. He then flew upwards and did several air slashes at Cubone. Scyther then glowed, gathering it's it's energy, and flew at Cubone and slashed it a couple times. Kiimimaro glared at the mantis pokemon, then smirked. "Cubone iron head!" Cubone charged at Scyther and attempted to hit it with it's head. Scyther easily dodged, but was suddenly hit by a flaming punch. It had been so focused on Cubone, he had failed to notice Machop get up.

"Now Machop finish it with an ice punch!" Tayuya said. Machop prepared to punch Scyther with it's freezing fist.

Just as the fist was coming down, Naruto shouted out "Razor leaf!" as leaves hit Machop. Team Sound turned their attention to Naruto and the others. While they had been fighting Scyther, Naruto and the others had managed to free their pokemon.

"Hey! We worked hard to catch those pokemon!" Kimimaro said.

"They're ours to begin with! Vulpix flamethrower, Mudkip water gun, and Lucario aura sphere!" The three pokemon launched their attacks, hitting Cubone, Machop, and Team Sound, causing an explosion, and sending them flying through the air.

"Glad that's over." Tenten said.

"Yeah, I wish those two would just give up." Sakura said.

A little while later after everbody called back their pokemon, Naruto's group and Shino were just about to part ways. "Sorry we didn't get to finish our battle Shino." Naruto said.

"It's alright, we'll just have to settle this another time."

"I'll definetly win next time!"

"We'll see. Hopefully we'll see each other at the pokemon league, and good luck with your Scyther." Shino said walking away.

--------------------

There's the tenth chapter. Please review.


	11. A crushing defeat

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Pokemon

Sorry this chapter took longer than it should have to get up, but thats the way its gonna be with later chapters since I don't get much time on the computer lately due to school, and _two_ WoW addicted brothers.

To fury cutter: you're gonna have to re-send me anything you sent me before, because half the reason the last update took so long was because our old computer broke and we had to get a new one, and I had to get a new e-mail adress because I can't acsess my old e-mail any more.

--------------------

It had been a long trip, but the group had finally made it to Byakugan city. "Alright! We're finally here! I can't wait to get my next badge!" Naruto said.

"And we made it just in time too. The contest is tomorrow." Sakkura said looking at a flyer for the contest.

"Okay! I can get my badge today, and you can get your ribbon tomorrow, and we'll be on our way to the next city!"

After stopping at the pokemon center Sakura said "Why don't you two go on ahead to the gym, while I go sign up for the contest tomorrow? I'll catch up with you guys later."

"Okay. We'll be at the gym." Naruto, Vulpix and Tenten made their way to the gym. When they got there they came to a large gate. Voices could be heard on the other side. When they opened it, they could see multiple battles going on.

"Drowzee psybeam!" one boy called out. His pokemon shot a ray of of psychic energy.

"Mr. Mime light screen!" his opponent called out. A wall of light appeared in front of his pokemon, blocking the attack.

Of the battles going on, there was one in particular that had a large crowd gathered around it. Among the crowd was a man with long hair, and white eyes. A boy with long hair and white eyes and his Kadabra were facing off against another boy and his Starmie. They joined the crowd to watch the battle.

"Starmie thunderbolt!" the boy's opponent called out. Electricty was released from the Starmie's body.

"Teleport. Then energy ball." the white eyed boy said. The psi pokemon disappeared, avoiding the attack, the reappeared behind his opponent and shot a green ball of energy at it. "Finish with shadow ball." Kadabra then shot a black ball at it's opponent. It hit, and Starmie lay on the ground unconscious.

"Another easy victory for Neji." one of the people watching said.

"No surprise there, he always wins. He's just too good." another said.

----------

Meanwhile Sakura and Eevee had reached the the contest hall. As she approached the registration desk, a girl with short hair hair was there. She then quickly ran off, and Sakura caught a glimpse of her white eyes. As she ran off the lady called out to her but she was already out of the contest hall. "That girl ran off so fast, she forgot her contest pass" she said as Sakura came up to register.

"If you want after I register, I can try to find her" Sakura offered.

"Thank you. That would be really helpful. There, you're all registered."

"Thank you" Sakura said. She then went about about trying to to find the girl. She asked a few people if they had seen her. One said he saw her heading off in the direction of the gym. She thought it was convenient that the girl had gone in the direction of her next destination.

----------

Naruto walked up to the man who had been watching the battle. "Excuse me, I'm looking for the gym leader." he said.

The man didn't seem to here him. "So Neji even defeated him. He was the last student here that Neji hadn't faced." the man said to himself.

"Excuse me." Naruto said again.

"If only I could find someone other than myself who could beat Neji ."

"Excuse me!" Naruto nearly shouted.

The man looked at Naruto. "I apologize, I didn't hear you. I'm Hiashi Hyuuga. And you are?"

"Naruto Uzumaki. I'm here to challenge the gym leader."

"That's me, but we're closed today."

"What! You can't be closed! I have have to get my next badge!"

"I'm sorry, but we're closed today, and we'll also be closed tomorrow."

"But I need my second badge!"

"If all you have is one badge, you must not be an expierenced trainer. You aren't ready for this gym." The white eyed boy, Neji, said walking up to them.

"What do you know about me! I may only have one badge, but that doesn't mean you can just asume I'm going to lose!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Big talk coming from someone who thinks he's the best just because they managed to win one badge. I'll battle you to show you just how inexpierenced you are. Three pokemon each."

"Fine by me!"

----------

Sakura had finally found the white eyed girl outside the gym. She was talking to a younger girl who also had white eyes. "Did you register for the contest?" the younger girl asked.

"Yes, I have the-" she stopped as she noticed her newly aquired comtest pass was not on her.

"Excuse me!" Sakura called out. She walked up to the two other girls. She held the girl's forgotten pass out. "You left this at the registration counter."

"Th-thank you." she said. "I'm sorry you had to go out of your way for me."

"It was no problem really. I had to meet a friend of mine here anyway. He's here to challenge the gym."

"I'm sorry but father closed the gym for the day." the younger girl said.

"Well that's not good. Naruto is probably freaking out right about now." Sakura said. She entered with Eevee and the two girls, expecting to find an angry Naruto. She was surprised to find a large crowd gathered. She saw Tenten and walked up to her. "What's going on?" she asked.

"Naruto got into an argument with someone who called him weak and now they're having a battle." Tenten answered

"He doesn't stand a chance against Neji." The younger girl said.

"Hanabi..." the other girl said.

"You know Neji will win Hinata. Father has trained him personally." Hanabi said.

"Don't under estimate Naruto." Tenten said

"I choose Bulbasaur!" Naruto said throwing the pokeball containing his pokemon.

"Go Natu!" Neji said throwing his pokeball. A small bird pokemon came out.

"I'll start this! Bulbasaur bullet seed!" Bulbasaur shot a barrage of seeds at Natu.

"Future sight." The little bird pokemon just took the attack, barely flinching in pain. "Pathetic. Using a grass type move on a flying type. An amateur mistake." Neji said.

"Shut up! Use Sleep powder!"

"Dodge with teleport, then use steel wing." Natu disappeared avoiding the powder, then reappeared and flew at Bulbasaur and hit it with it's wings.

"Vine whip!" Vines extended from it's bulb and wrapped around Natu, and squeezed it

"Teleport. Then drill peck." Natu disappeared, then reapppeard behind it and flew at Bulbasaur and hit him with a powerful peck. Bulbasaur stuggled to get up. Suddenly a powerful attack came from nowhere, and hit it. Bulbasaur was unconscious.

"Bulbasaur return." Naruto said calling his Bulbasaur back. "Go Mudkip!" He threw his second pokeball, and his water type pokemon came out. "Mudkip water gun!" Mudkip shot water from it's mouth.

"Teleport. Then ominous wind." Natu disappeared, avoiding the water, then reappeared behind it and hit Mudkip with a black wind.

'_He dodges with teleport, then counterattacks. So I'll just hit it when he comes in for the attack!_' he thought. "Mudkip water gun again!"

"Teleport. Then drill peck." Natu disappeared.

"turn around and use ice beam!" Mudkip shot a freezing beam from it's mouth, hitting the little bird pokemon as it reappeared, and knocking it unconscious.

Neji called back his Natu. "I see you were able to recognize a simple patern. You're slightly better than I originally thought, but you won't beat my next pokemon. Go Kadabra!" Neji said throwing a pokeball. Out of it came the pokemon he had been using earlier.

"We'll see how long that confidence lasts! Mudkip water gun!" The mud fish pokemon shot water from it's mouth at the psi pokemon.

"Light screen." A wall of light appeared, blocking the water.

"Then use take down!" Mudkip charged at Kadabra.

"Energy ball." Kadabra shot a ball of green energy hitting Mudkip. "Psybeam." It fired a ray of psychic energy at the already damaged Mudkip. It collapsed unconscious.

Naruto called back his Mudkip. "Alright, it's all up to you Vulpix!" Vulpix ran onto the field from Naruto's side. "Flamethrower!" Vulpix breathed flames from it's mouth.

"Role play." Vulpix glowed, then Kadabra glowed. It sat there and took the flamethrower. After the flames cleared it stood there unharmed.

"Why didn't that work?" Naruto asked, surprised.

"Kadabra's role play copies it's opponents ability. And since your Vulpix's is flash fire, that makes Kadabra immune to fire." Neji said.

"Then hit it with quick attack!" Vulpix dashed at Kadabra.

"Barrier." A clear dome appeared around Kadabra, and Vulpix bounced off it. "Psybeam." The barrier disappeared, and Kadabra shot the a ray at Vulpix.

"Double team!" Vulpix glowed and ten more appeared and surrounded Kadabra.

"Miracle eye." Kadabra's eyes glowed. "Psybeam." Kadaba aimed at one and fired the psychic ray at it. It was the real one, and it caused the illusions to disappear. However, Vulpix wasn't out yet. It struggled a little, but got up. "Not done yet I see. Kadabra finish it with one last psybeam." Kadabra fired another ray at Vulpix.

"Dodge with dig!" Vulpix dug underground, avoiding the attack. A few minutes later he came up behind Kadabra and rammed into it.

"Not bad, you were able to get a hit off on my Kadabra. Not many trainers I've faced can say that. However this battle ends now. Psybeam." Vulpix dodged. "Teleport. Then psybeam." Kadabra dissappeared, then reappeared behind Vulpix. It hit him with the psybeam at close range. It was sent flying back. It stuggled to get up but collapsed unconscious.

----------

It was later that day, and Naruto's pokemon were just getting out of the pokemon center. Just as he was recieving his pokemon, a voice spoke up behind them "Excuse me." They turned around to see the gym leader, Hiashi. "Would you mind talking for a bit?" They agreed, and went over to sit down. "Tell me. what did you think of Neji?"

"He's strong, but he's a big jerk." Naruto said.

"Yes. He's an amazingly talented trainer, but very arrogant, and looks down on most trainers. And as his master, I would like to apolagize for the way he acted."

"You don't have to worry. Just give me a few days to train, and I'll be able to beat him!" Naruto said

Hiashi thought for a moment. "Are you sure about that?" he asked.

"Of course! If I'm gonna be in the pokemon league, I've gotta be able to beat stong trainers like Neji!"

"Neji is my best student, and the only person able to beat him is myself."

"If I can't beat him, I probably won't stand a chance against you."

"Then I would like to thank you for your help." The group looked confused. "I probably should explain why. I been trying to find someone to beat Neji for some time now."

"Why is that?" Sakura asked.

"As I said before, because of his talent, Neji views himself as superior to other trainers. I want someone to defeat him, and teach him him you can't look down other trainers for whaever reason, just like I did when I was his age."

"Can't you just defeat him?" Tenten asked.

"I would, but Neji has already accepted that I am stronger than him. I need someone who Neji has deemed weak to defeat him. Only then can he grow as a trainer."

"I just want to get him back for calling me weak!" Naruto said. "Come on Tenten, we're starting training right away!" he said running out of the center, Vulpix following.

"Right." She said, running after him.

--------------------

Theres the eleventh chapter. Please review.


	12. The girl without confidence

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Pokemon

Wow its been a while since my last update. Has it really been over two months since my last update? I am so sorry for the long delay, but I've been busy with school, working on my NarutoBleach story(check it out if you haven't already), and had a little writers block with the contest this chapter.

To Fury Cutter: Thanks for what you sent me. While I'm probably not going to use it, I did like it and it does give me some ideas, and I'm surprised you chose some of the pokemon I was going to give to people.(Not telling which though)

To vine & NejiSakuFan: I still haven't decided if I'll do pairings yet. I started this story without deciding if I'd do pairings or not, so I'm not sure if I'll add them or not.

--------------------

Sakura paced back and forth eagerly waiting for the start of the contest. "Okay. I may have lost my last contest, but I am definitely going to win this one!" she said. She then looked at her friends to see Naruto half-asleep on his feet, and Tenten yawning, eyes half closed. "Guys you're not going be asleep during the contest, are you?"

"We're sorry Sakura, but," Naruto yawned, "we were up all night training." he said.

"Did you you really have to stay out all night?"

"I wanted to get in as much training as possible, since I won't get much training today." he yawned again.

"You didn't have to stay out all night."

"That's what I said, but he wouldn't listen and wanted to get in every bit of training he could." Tenten said.

Just then Sakura saw the girl, Hinata, who had forgotten her contest pass yesterday. "Hey!" she called out getting the girl's attention as she walked up to her.

"Oh, you're the girl who returned my contest pass. Thank you again." She said nervously.

"It was no problem. Sorry I didn't introduce myself yesterday, I'm Sakura."

"Hinata."

"You seem nervous."

"Yes. You see this is my first contest."

"Really? My first contest wasn't too long ago, and I remember how nervous I was."

"I remember you being more excited than nervous." Naruto said as he and Tenten walked up to the two talking.

"Just because I didn't show it doesn't mean I wasn't." she said. She then turned back to Hinata. "Anyway, good luck."

"Thank you. I'll try my best." Hinata said. As group walked away, the young girl, Hanabi, who had been with her yesterday approached her. "Maybe I shouldn't have entered Hanabi. Everyone here seems better than me."

"You're already here, so you might as well give it a try. And you won't win thinking like that." Hanabi said.

"But I don't-"

"You decided to enter this contest. If you don't follow through with it you'll never be able to change."

Hinata hesitated, then asked "Do you really think I have a chance of winning?"

"Of course. You just have to stop doubting youself."

----------

"Welcome everyone to the Byakugan city contest! I'm your announcer Anko! A lot of coodinators have gathered here today, all to earn this!" She held up a white ribbon. "But only one will win this coveted prize! And now let's introduce our judges! First up, the pokemon contest director, and member of the elite four, Tsunade!"

"Thank you and I welcome all of you that have come to see this contest." Tsunade said.

""The head of the pokemon fan club, Kurenai Yuuhi!"

"Thank you I'm hoping everybody tries their hardest today."

"And finally Byakugan city's Nurse Shizune!"

"Thank you, I'm happy to be here ." Nurse Shizune said.

"And now its time we move on to the first round, where coodinators and their pokemon show us what they can do!"

-----------

"Next up we have Sakura!" Anko said as Sakura came on stage.

"Go Squirtle!" she called out throwing its pokeball, as the tiny turtle pokemon came out surrounded by purple bubbles. "Okay, lets start things off with bubble!" Squirtle blew bubbles from its mouth, mixing its blue bubbles with the purple ones. The bubbles floated in the air for a little while, before they started to descend. "Now use water gun!" Water shot out of Squirtle's mouth and held most of the bubbles in the air. "Next use ice beam!" A freezing blast shot from its mouth, turning the water and bubbles to ice. It now somewhat resembled a tree. "And finally, use rapid spin!" Squirtle withdrew into its shell, and started to spin. It then spun around the 'trunk' of the 'tree' turning it into a spiral. Once it reached the top of the trunk, Squirtle stopped spinning, came out of its shell, and slid down the spiral, and took a bow when it reached the end.

"A wonderful performance." Tsunade said.

"A splendid show of moves." Kurenai said.

"A good use of water and ice, and a cute finish too." Nurse Shizune said.

As she walked off stage she looked into the audience and saw Naruto, Vulpix, and Tenten sleeping. Annoyed she thought '_Those two are going to get it!_'

"A now for our final contestant, its Hinata!" Anko anounced.

Hinata nervously walked on to the stage. She pulled out a pokeball. "Go Clefairy!" she said as she threw it, and out came a small pink pokemon from behind a large pink heart. Hinata closed her eyes and took a deep breath as she recalled her training, and how Hanabi said an appeal like this would be really impressive if everything worked out right. She opened her eyes and said "Clefairy metronome!" and the fairy pokemon started moving its fingers from side to side. Though Hanabi had said everything would work out, due to her limited confidence Hinata thought she would end up with a move like explosion. She had practiced on appeals with metronome for two weeks in preparation for this contest. Clefairy then stoped and three blasts shot upwards at the same time, one of flames, one of electricity, and one of ice. "Now use psychic!" Clefairy's eyes glowed, and the blasts stopped in midair, and then each one compined into a seperate sphere. Clefairy then had the spheres move around in the air in various directions, each leaving a trail of its respective element. After a few minutes, the spheres stopped moving, and floated in midair close to eachother. "Now use meteor mash!" Clefairy jumped up to the spheres and punched each one, scattering brightly colored meteorites, flames, electric sparks, and ice all over.

"An impressive display of luck as well as skill." Tsunade said.

"Not many people would try an appeal like that, but she pulled it off quite well." Kurenai said

"I agree, it was definately a one of a kind appeal." Nurse Shizune said.

"And thats the end of the first round, and here are the coodinators that made it to the second round!" The screen behind Anko turned on as eight pictures came on. Among them were Sakura and Hinata.

"Alright! I made it to the second round! And I'm going to make sure I win my first ribbon!" Sakura said.

"I can't believe I made it." Hinata said.

----------

"Skitty use double slap!" Sakura yelled as the kitten pokemon repeatedly hit the opposing trainer's Glameow, knocking it unconscious.

"And Sakura advances to the next match!" Anko announced.

She walked off stage and was met by her still sleepy friends and her Eevee. After getting an earful from Sakura, they hadn't been able to get back to sleep.

As they were walking back to the waiting room, they heard someone around the corner. "Hanabi maybe I should give up now. I was lucky to make it this far, but I don't think I'll be able to win." They looked around the corner to see Hinata and Hanabi.

"You can't give up now Hinata. You've worked hard to get here, why give up now?" Hanabi said.

"But Hanabi..." Her eyes began to well up with tears. "I don't think I'll get any farther. I should just face it, I'll never be able to change no matter how much I want to." Tears began to fall down her face. "I'll always be a nervous wreck, who's worthless and no good at anything."

Naruto, though still sleepy, had heard enough. he stepped out from behind the corner and said "Do you honestly believe that?"

Hinata was surprised someone else was there. "Thats what everyone besides my sister says, and though hes never said it, I know thats how my father feels. I've never been able to do anything right." she said.

Sakura stepped out from behind the wall. "What about that appeal before? You sure did great then." she said

"Yes, but I was probably just lucky." Hinata said.

"That didn't look like luck to me. It looked really impressive, and I don't think I'll ever see another appeal like it, right Sakura?" Naruto said giving her a look that said _'She doesn't have to know I was asleep._'

"Yeah. In fact, I think it was better than than my appeal." she said.

"You really think so?" Hinata asked.

"You bet! Besides, why did you enter this contest in the first place?" Naruto asked.

"I enjoy contests. I've always wanted to enter, but I've always been to afraid I'll lose to enter. I only entered today, because Hanabi talked me into it."

"If you enjoy them, then you shouldn't be so nervous. You just have try as hard as you can, and if you don't win, you try even harder next time! Don't let anyone, not even yourself, tell you you're worthless, or no good at anything! If you believe that you're worthless you're just giving up! Besides, I don't think you're worthless."

Hinata stared. No one she knew, other than her sister, had ever said she wasn't worthless. She barely even knew his name, and here he was telling her she wasn't worthless. "B-but-" she started.

"No buts! What has giving up ever acomplished? Nothing! Now you have to go out there and try your best. Even if you don't win, you gave it your all, and thats all that matters! And don't let anyone tell you you're worthless ever again"

Hinata didn't know why, but after his whole speech, she fealt reassured. He was right, and she fealt for the first time in a while, that she could do something right, and that she had a chance to win. "Thank you. I can't explain why, but I feel...Confident." Hinata smiled. "You're right I have to try my best, or I'll never be able to change."

"I'm glad we could help, right Sakura?" Naruto said.

"I barely said anything, you did most of the talking." Sakura said. She the turned to Hinata. "But anyway, if we go up against eachother, I won't g easy on you."

"Please don't." Hinata said. Her name was then called out, meaning it was time for her match. She then headed for the stage.

Hanabi then aproached Naruto and bowed. "Thank you for helping my sister." she said before running off two watch Hinata's match.

"Well someones quite the motivational speaker" Tenten said coming out from behind the corner.

"You think so? I just said what came to mind. I just don't like when people look down on people, even if its themself." Naruto said.

----------

Hinata won her first match, as well as her second match. Sakura won her second match also, meaning they would face eachother in the final match.

"And now its time for the final match, its Sakura vs Hinata!" Anko said as the two coordinators came on stage. "Begin!"

"Sitty go!" Sakura said throwing a pokeball. It landed and out came the kitten pokemon.

"Go Kirlia!" Hinata said throwing her pokeball. It landed and out came a white and green pokemon came out. "Start with calm mind!" Hinata called out, and Kirlia closed its eyes and began to glow slightly. "Now use confusion!"

"Skitty sucker punch!" Skitty ran at Kirlia and hit it with its tail before it could get off its confusion. "Now use assist!" Skitty fired a mega drain attack from its paw.

"Kirlia use double team!" Kirlia glowed and several copies of it appeared and surrounded Skitty.

"Skitty doubleslap!" Skitty attacked a few, but each disappeared after being hit, and Sakura lost points with each attack. "Alright lets try assist!" She was hoping for Roselia's magical leaf, but was dissapointed when she got Squirtle's water gun instead. It hit one of the Kirlias, and the others disappeared as it was hit. It was the real one! "Okay Skitty use assist again!" Skitty used Roselia's petal dance, and pink flower petals flew from its paw at Kirlia.

"Kirlia use confusion!" Kirlia eyes glowed and the petals stopped just before they hit it. Kirlia then sent the petals flying back at Skitty.

Skitty dodged some of the petals, but was hit by most of them. "Okay use assist one more time!" Skity formed a black sphere in its paw ans threw it at Kirlia. The attack was shadow ball, but she didn't know one of her pokemon knew that move. The shadow ball hit Kirlia, and it staggered briefly, but it was still able to fight.

"Kirlia magical leaf!" Kirlia sent glowing white leaves at Skitty.

"Assist again!" Skitty fired an ember attack, burning the magical leaf, and hitting Kirlia.

Suddenly a buzzer sounded, meaning that time was up. They looked at the points, and though they were about even, Sakura was slightly higher. "And the winner is Sakura!" Anko announced.

Hinata was on her knees. '_I still lost. I really thought I could change this time._' She was about to cry, when she noticed a hand being offered to her. she looked up and saw it was Sakura's hand. She was holding Skitty in her other arm. Hinata took her hand, and she helped her to her feet.

"Don't know feel bad. I lost my first contest too. Besides, you were really tough. You almost beat me." Sakura said.

"Do you really mean that? Was I really that good?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah." Sakura nodded. "Your Kirlia is really well trained."

"Thank you." Hinata smiled.

"Sakura! Hinata!" They heard Naruto calling out and looked to see him coming on stage with Tenten, Hanabi, and Hinata was surprised to see her father was with them.

"F-father! I didn't know you were here." Hinata said.

"Hanabi told me you entered the contest, and said I should come to watch." he said.

Hinata looked down at the floor. She knew her father would be disappointed in her loss.

Hiashi put his hand on Hinata's shoulder. "Naruto told me what you thought I thought of you, and I have to say, I don't think you are worthless. I have been disappointed in your lack of confidence, but I've never thought of you as worthless. In fact, I am proud of you. This is the first time you've seen something through to the end, and haven't given up." He turned to Naruto. "I may have said this earlier, but thank you for what you said to my daughter."

"It was no big deal. And you can thank me again in a day or two once I beat Neji!" he said.

"I hope so."

--------------------

There's the twelfth chapter. Again, sorry this took so long, and I hope this chapter is good enough after that long wait. The next chapter won't take as long to get out hopefully. Please review.

Next chapter: Rematch! Naruto vs Neji!


	13. Rematch! Naruto vs Neji!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Pokemon

To Advent Griever: If I do decide to do pairing, I won't be doing NaruHina,(Sorry NaruHina fans.) Though I will have Hinata have a crush on Naruto as you'll see this chapter, but it won't go past that.

--------------------

It was two days after the contest, and the group was in the forest outside of town. Naruto had been training since early in the morning with Tenten, and even Sakura who had offered to help. Naruto and Tenten were currently having a battle.

"Okay Vulpix use flamethrower!" Naruto called out, and Vulpix dashed at Buizel.

"Buizel aqua jet!" Tenten called out, and buizel was surrounded by water and flew through the fire and staight at the fox pokemon.

"Now use iron tail!" Vulpix jumped at its opponent, and his six tails glowed silver, and hit the oncoming Buizel. It was knocked back quite a distance into a large rock, and was knocked unconscious. "Alright Vulpix! You finally got the hang of iron tail!" Naruto ran over and picked up his pokemon. They had been practicing iron tail since they had started training on the day he lost to Neji. "Okay Sakura, your turn."

"Alright." Sakura said pulling out a pokeball.

However before she threw it, someone said "E-excuse me." They turned to see it was Hinata.

"Hey Hinata! What are you doing here? Wait, don't answer that yet, and watch this! Vulpix iron tail!" Naruto called out, and Vulpix ran at a rock, jumped, and struck it with its glowing tails, causing it to shatter "Not bad right?"

"Y-yes." she said nervously, blushing slightly. "I was wondering if you w-would like my help training? A-also teach you some moves that work well on psychic types."

"Sure. And fighting your Kirlia is a great way to train, since Neji use psychic types."

----------

Meanwhile, In a another part of the forest Tayuya and Kimimaro were running away from an enraged Ursaring. They had angered it when they had stolen some food from a Teddiursa. Since they were starving, Tayuya had said "Whats the worst that could happen?" Well they soon found out, as its mother had been nearby and saw the whole thing. They didn't even regret their decision, eating the food as they ran, which only served to make it angrier.

They eventually saw a cave coming up. This gave Tayuya an idea. "Hey Kimimaro! See that gave over there? Lets hide in there, and then surprise that Ursaring chasing, and attack it! We can even catch it too!" she said.

"Thats a great idea! And with an Ursaring, those brats we've been chasing won't stand a chance!" Kimimaro said.

They hid in the cave as planned. It was pretty dark, so they couldn't see, which they thought worked to their advantage. They called out their pokemon. They waited until they heard a noise.

"Cubone bone club!" Kimimaro called out.

"Machop karate chop!" Tayuya called out. They heard something hit the floor, and Tayuya threw a pokeball, and a light was sucked in. She picked up the pokeball and they, and their pokemon walked out of the cave. "Alright. Come out Ursaring!" Tayuya threw the pokeball, but instead of an Ursaring, a purple pokemon, with two round ears came out. It was a Loudred. "A Lourdred! What happened to that Ursaring!?"

Kimimaro heard breathing behind them."I don't think we want to know." Kimimaro said turning his head around slowly. Behind them was a very angry Ursaring. It then charged at them and spun, using giga impact. Team Sound was then sent flying through the air with their pokemon, including Loudred.

----------

"Lucario! Vulpix! Dark pulse!" Naruto called out as his two pokemon attempted to use said move, however nothing happened for Vulpix, and Lucario managed to form a bit of black energy around itself, but it quickly fizzeled out. "You almost had it that time Lucario! Once you guys get the hang of dark pulse, beating Neji will be no problem!"

"Actually, maybe you should start thinking of a strategy of how to beat him, besides just overwelming him with power." Sakura said.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean Neji's pokemon are obviously really strong, and like Hiashi said, Neji is very skilled, I think you should think about exactly how you are going to beat him. Afterall, you can't just rely on one move. Hinata, can you tell us a little about Neji's pokemon?"

"Okay." she said. "You already saw Neji's first two pokemon, Natu, and Kadabra. Natu would have to be Neji's weakest pokemon, having only caught it two months ago. When you first battled it, it used teleport first then attacked from your blind spot, but Neji usually only does that to test oponents he doesn't know. Natu biggest weakness is its endurance and it can't take a powerful hit, so it uses its speed, and teleport to keep from being hit.

"Kadabra is Neji's second pokemon. As you've seen, Kadabra is very strong, but is only Neji's second strongest. It has a good balance of ofensive and defensive moves and uses them well.

"And finally Neji's last and strongest pokemon, like me, is a Kirlia. Neji mostly focuses on ofense with it. Some of its most used moves are confusion, fire punch, ice punch, thunderpunch, and its only defensive move is protect."

"Wow, thats a lot to remember." Naruto said. "Anyway, I still think leaning dark pulse is my best bet."

"Do you at least know which pokemon you're going to use?" Sakura asked.

"Sure. I'll use Mudkip and Vulpix again, and instead of Bulbasaur, I'll use Lucario."

Suddenly from behind Naruto a black energy wave was released from Vulpix. It had been practicing during their whole conversation, and it was now able to make small energy waves.

"Alright! Now once Lucario learns it, I'll be able to beat Neji!" Naruto said. "Hey Hinata, you wanna battle?"

"M-me? I don't know." she said.

"Come on, I need to practice on a psychic pokemon, and you're the only one here with on."

"You're right." she pulled out a pokeball. "Come out Kirlia!" she called out as she threw it.

"You keep practicing dark pulse Lucario. Vulpix its time to test out that dark pulse of yours!"

Suddenly four clear cylinders fell from the sky and landed on Vulpix, Kirlia, Eevee, and Lucario. They looked up to see a familliar hot air balloon.

"Prepare fot trouble." a female voice coming from the balloon said.

"Make it double." a male voice said.

"To protect the world from devastation."

"To unite all people within our nation."

"To denounce the evil of truth and love."

"To extend our reach to the stars above."

"Tayuya."

"Kimimaro."

"Team Sound shatters your ears with a sonic boom."

"Surrender now or prepare for your doom." Both members of Team Sound had several bandages on their face's.

"Team Sound!" Naruto, Sakura, and Tenten said. "Give back our pokemon!"

"Not a chance!" Kimimaro said, while Tayuya stuck her tongue out and pulled her lower eyelid. He then pulled a lever, and the ropes attached to the cylinders pulled them up to the Balloon.

"Vulpix flamethrower!" Vulpix shot a stream of fire from its mouth, but it failed to have the desired effect.

"Sorry, but the glass is fire proof!" Tayuya said.

"Then use iron tail!"

"What?" Tayuya and Kimimaro said in unison. Vulpix's tails glowed, and he struck the glass, shattering it. It then started to fall.

"Kirlia use confusion!" Hinata called out. Vulpix began to glow slightly as Kirlia's confusion levitated Vulpix toward the other cylinders. It used iron tail to shatter them.

"Go Skarmory!" Tenten said throwing a pokeball, and the armor bird pokemon came out, and caught Kirlia when its cylinder was shattered.

The pokemon reached the ground, with Team Sound's balloon following. "We're not going let you take the pokemon we just stole from you! Go Machop! Loudred!" Tayuya said throwing two pokeballs.

"Go Cubone!" Kimimaro said throwing a pokeball.

The three pokemon came out. However before they could do anything, a large blast of sunlight hit the three. Everyone looked to the source to see Hiashi with a Solrock next to him.

"Who are you?" Tayuya said.

"Who cares, just attack him too!" Kimimaro said.

"Solrock explosion!" Solrock flew at the Team Sound, started to glow, and a large explosion followed, and Team Sound and their pokemon were sent flying off elsewhere.

"Father, what are you doing here?" Hinata asked.

"I came to see how Naruto's training was coming along. I heard them say that they had tried to steal your pokemon, and decided to do something." he said.

"I could have taken them. This isn't the first time we've had to deal with them. Anyway, I'm trying to teach my pokemon dark pulse. With a dark type move, Neji won't stand a chance!" Naruto said.

"I see." Hiashi said. "So when do you plan on challenging Neji"

"Most likely tomorrow. If I keep practicing, Lucario should have it learned by tonight."

"Thats good to here. Now I should get back to the gym. Neji said he wanted a training battle today." Hiashi said, and started to walk away.

"Good luck with that. Okay Hinata, about that battle..."

----------

It was the next day, and Naruto, Sakura, and Tenten were outside the gym's gate. They were about to open it when it began to open itself. They saw Hinata and Hanabi standing on there. "Hello N-naruto, Sakura, and Tenten." Hinata said.

"Hey Hinata. So where's Neji?" Naruto said.

"I'll g-go get him and father." Hinata said. And before anyone could object, she ran inside to get them.

"Is she always that nervous?" Sakura asked.

"She used to be that way, but I haven't seen her act that way since the contest."

"Weird. She seemed really nervous yesterday." Tenten said.

The group waited about fifteen more minutes before Hinata came out with Hiashi, and Neji. Neji saw Naruto and said "So you're the one here to challenge me? I thought you would have learned your leson last time."

"It won't end like last time. I've been training!" Naruto said.

"The little training you've done in four days won't be enough. But if you still want another battle, I guess I have no choice but to defeat you again."

"Lets see how long that confidence of yours lasts."

"Big talk coming from the one who lost last time." The two walked over one of the many battlefields, and stood on opposite sides. "Three pokemon each again?"

"Yeah."

Neji pulled out a pokeball. "Go Natu!" he threw it and the little bird pokemon came out.

"Go Mudkip!" Naruto threw a pokeball and out came the mud fish pokemon.

"I won't be going easy on you this time by using teleport throughout the battle."

"Talk tough all you want, but I'm still going to win. Mudkip water gun!" Mudkip shot a stream of water from its mouth at Natu.

"Dodge then attack with drill peck." Natu flew up, around the water gun, and flew at Mudkip while spinning.

"Dodge it!" But Natu was too quick, and hit Mudkip. "Water gun again!"

"If it didn't work the first time, it won't work the second time. Dodge and drill peck again." Natu repeated its previous action.

Naruto however was prepared. He waited for Natu to get close enough so it could pull away in time. "Use whirlpool!" Mudkip aimed upward and a spinning pool of water came out of its mouth. Natu flew in and was caught in the crrrent of the pool. "Now use ice beam!" Mudkip froze the pool with Natu in it. "And finish with take down!" Mudkip tackled the frozen pool, shattering the ice and hitting the imobile Natu. It layed on the floor unconscios.

"Not bad, but you still have yet to defeat my second pokemon. Go Kadabra." Neji threw another pokeball and out came the psi pokemon. "psybeam." Kadabra fired a ray of psychic energy.

"Dodge Mudkip!" Mudkip ran around to dodge.

"Teleport, then eergy ball." Kadabra disappeard.

"Turn around and use ice beam!" Mudkip turned around and fired a freezing beam from its mouth, but Kadabra wasn't there. It had teleported were Mudkip had been facing moments ago. The green energy ball hit Mudkip dead on in the back, and he was knocked back quite some distance, but it proved it wasn't unconscious as it got up slowly.

"Well, your Mudkip is tougher than it looks, taking a point blank energy ball. However it won't last much longer. Kadabra psybeam." Kadabra fired a ray of psychic energy at Muddkip. It attempted to dodge, but tripped and was hit. It was knocked unconscious.

Naruto called back Mudkip. "You did great Mudkip, take a long rest. Lets go Vulpix!" Vulpix ran from Naruto's side to face Kadabra. '_If I use flamethrower, he'll just use roleplay like last time, so..._' "Vulpix quick attack!"

"Kadabra barrier." A clear dome surrounded Kadabra.

Vulpix kept running, and was about to collide with the dome. "Iron tail!" It jumped forward, adding the speed from quick attack, and struck the dome with its glowing silver tails. The brrier shattered, and the tails hit Kadabra, but the barrier lessened the force of the blow, so Kadabra was still conscious.

Neji was surpised by this, but he wasn't ready to admit Naruto's skills just yet. "Kadabra teleport then psybeam." Kadabra disappeared.

'_No clue where its going to come from so..._' "Vulpix dig!" Vulpix dug underground just as Kadabra reappeared. He came out a few minute later, but Kadabra jumped to dodged. "Got you just where I want you! Dark pulse!" Vulpix glowed black a released an energy wave from its body.

"Teleport!" Neji shouted and Kadabra disappeared just in time to dodge the dark pulse. It reappeared above Vulpix. "Psybeam!" It fired its psychic ray at Vulpix, but he dodged.

"Okay Vulpix come back!" Vulpix ran to Naruto's sided. Naruto pulled out a pokeball. "Go Lucario!" He threw it and out came the aura pokemon. "Okay Lucario hit him with a barrage of aura sphere, and get in close!" Lucario formed a blue sphere in its hand, and fired it at Kadabra, then repeted several times, all while running at it.

"Kadabra light screen." A wall of light appeared and blocked the aura spheres.

"Now use dark pulse!" Naruto called out as Lucario got close enough. Lucario glowed black and released an energy wave at Kadabra. The light screen shattered, weakend by the aura spheres, and the dark pulse hit Kadabra. "Now use blaze kick!" Lucario's foot lit on fire, and it kicked the psi pokemon, knocking it unconscious.

Neji called back his Kadabra, and was silent for a few minutes. "You're strong, there is no getting around it. Beating Kadabra is proof of that. However you won't even land a hit on my next pokemon."

"Just hurry up and bring out your Kirlia so I can win this battle!"

"Kirlia?" Neji questioned. "I see, Hinata must have informed you of my pokemon yesterday, so she wouldn't have known."

"What are you going on about?"

"I'm saying I no longer have a Kirlia. Go Gallade!" Neji threw a pokeball and a green and white pokemon came out.

"Gallade?" Naruto pulled out his pokedex. "_Gallade, the blade pokemon. A master of courtesy and swordsmanship, it fights using extending swords on its elbows._"

"When did Neji evolve his Kirlia?" Tenten asked.

"Yesterday. Its the reason Neji wanted to battle yesterday." Hiashi said.

"This isn't good. Dark pulse won't be as effective against Gallede since hes part fighting type." Sakura said.

"Gallade, huh? Doesn't make a difference, you're still going to lose!" Naruto said.

"The only person able to defeat my Gallade is my master and uncle, and its never an easy victory." Neji said.

"You done boasting? Like I said, you're still going to lose! Lucario blaze kick!" Lucario ran at Gallade, and leapt at him as his foot lit on fire.

"Protect! Then counterattack with fire punch!" A green dome formed around Gallade, and Lucario's kick hit it. The shield disappeared, and Gallade hit Lucario with a flaming punch. Lucario proved he wasn't done yet however, as he was able to get up. "Gallade two psycho cuts!" Gallade cut the air, sending two crescent shaped attacks flying at its opponent.

"Deflect them with aura sphere!" Lucario shot the aura spheres at the the crescents, sending them off course, but those attacks proved to be a distraction, as Gallade had used them to get in close enough to land a punch.

"Close combat!" Gallade hit Lucario with a barrage of punches, and though he stayed on his feet at first, it collapsed shortly after.

Naruto called Lucario back. "Great job Lucario, now jou just take a rest. Vulpix its up to you!" Vulpix ran at Gallade. "Use flamethrower!" A stream of fire came from Vulpix's mouth.

"Protect!" The flamethrower was deflected by Gallade's shield. "Now use psycho cut!" Gallade sent a crescent shaped attack at Vulpix.

"Double team!" Vulpix glowed and two dozen copies of it appeared and surounded Gallade. "Now quick attack!" The Vulpixs all dashed at Galade one at a time.

"Brick break!" Gallade evadeded and hit each vulpix as the attcked, and each one disappeared. Neji noticed one Vulpix in particular. _'That one vulpix hasn't been attacking so its highly likely its the real one._' He waited. "Psycho cut at nine o'clock!" Gallade cut to the left and hit the one that hadn't been attacking. "What?" It had disappeared.

"Iron tail!" Another Vulpix ran up beind Gallade and flipped and was about to hit him with his tails.

"Protect!" Vulpix's attack was deflected by the shield. "I told you, you won't be able to land a hit on my Gallade." Neji said. "Now use Thunderpunch!" Gallade attempted to hit Vulpix with his electrefied fist, but he evaded.

'_Man hes right, I can't even land a hit on him! Hes gotta have a weakness somewhere._'

"With a defense like protect, how is Naruto going to win?" Sakura asked.

"Protect may be impenetrable, but it has one fatal weakness." Hiashi said.

"Whats that?" Tenten asked.

"I can't say. Naruto must figure it out on his own."

"Use Flamethrower!" A stream of fire came from Vulpix's mouth.

"Protect! Then Psycho cut!" The fire was blocked, and Gallade was about to to do his second action.

"Quick attack!" Vulpix dashed at Gallade.

"Dodge! Then brick break!" Gallade side stepped Vulpix and attempted to chop Vulpix, but the fox pokemon dodged the ttack.

_'He didn't protect that time, but why? Was it because he was about to attack? No, he had plenty of time to use his defense._' Naruto thought for a while, until the answer came to him. "Vulpix iron tail!" Vulpix attempted to hitt Gallade with his tails.

"Protect!" Vulpix's attack was deflected.

"Flamethrower!" Vulpix shot the fire at Gallade as the shield disappeared, hitting the blade pokemon.

"He hit him!" Sakura said.

"But why didn't Neji protect?" Tenten asked.

"I've finally figured out the weakness to protect! Right after it's used, it can't be used right away, which is why you dodged me that time instead of using protect!" Naruto said.

Neji was silent. Naruto was right, he had figured out protect's weakness. Now that the weakness of his defense had been exposed, he had to end the battle quickly. "Close combat!" Gallade ran at Vulpix, and though he tried to dodger, he managed to hit it with His barrage of fists.

Vulpix was lying on the ground. "Come on Vulpix! You gotta get up!" Vulpix struggled a little, but he managed to get up.

'_Theres no point in using protect now that he knows its weakness._' Neji thought. "Psycho cut!" Gallade cut the air, and the crescent shaped attack.

"Flamethrower!" Vulpix breathed fire from his mouth.

The two attacks hit the opposing pokemon at the same time. The pokemon weren't done yet though.

"Finish him with iron tail!" Vulpix ran at Gallade as his tails glowed silver.

"End with thunderpunch!" Gallade charged at Vulpix, his fist electrified.

The two pokemon reached eachothe and again struck eachother at the same time. The two flew back from the force and landed. Both were knocked unconscious.

--------------------

There's the thirteenth chapter. I need to ask you guys for some help. I've been wanting to give Team Sound a pokemon to play the role of their Meowth, but I can't come up with who to use, so I'm hoping you guys can give me some suggestions. Also so you know, Kirlia can learn those punch moves by move tutor in emerald. Please review.

Next chapter: A gym battle and setting out.


	14. A gym battle and setting out

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Pokemon

Wow, I got done with this chapter fast.

To Fury Cutter: I thought a psychic/fighting type would fit Neji, and I like Gallade better than Medicham.

--------------------

"Finish him with iron tail!" Vulpix ran at Gallade as his tails glowed silver.

"End with thunderpunch!" Gallade charged at Vulpix, his fist electrified.

The two pokemon reached eachothe and again struck eachother at the same time. The two flew back from the force and landed. Both were knocked unconscious.

"Its a draw." Naruto said walking over to Vulpix.

"No..." Neji said, calling back Gallade. He then walked over to Naruto. He closed his eyes for a few minutes, then openned them. "You were able to recognize protect's weakness with a single move. I believe the victory goes to you." He then bowed. "I apologize for the things I have said. I was wrong, you are strong." He then headed for the front gate.

"Where is he going?" Naruto asked.

"Hes probably is going to visit his father." Hiashi said.

"What do you mean by 'visit'?"

Hiashi closed his eyes for a few minutes. He openned them and said "Neji's father died a few years ago."

"Oh..."

Naruto walked over to Sakura and handed her Vulpix and the pokeballs containing Lucario and Mudkip. "Take them to the pokemon center for me Sakura." He then ran out the gate.

"Naruto! Wait!" she shouted, but he was already gone.

----------

"Hello father." Neji said standing in front of a tombstone. It read '_Here lies Hizashi Hyuuga_'. "Its been a while since my last visit, hasn't it?" He stood staring at it for a while.

"Hey." he heard someone say from behind him. He turned around to see Naruto. They stared at each other for a few minutes. "Hiashi told me about your father."

"Did he?" Neji turned around and continued to stare at the tombstone.

"Does your fathers death have anything to do with why you look down on other trainers?"

"Maybe it does." A few more minutes passed before he spoke up again. "My father used to be the gym leader here along with my uncle. Most said he was the stronger of the two." He paused for a few seconds. "He gave me my first pokemon, a Ralts, and taught me the basics of battling. I looked up to him, and I wanted to be like him, be a strong trainer. Then one day he contracted a disease, and unfortunately, there was no known cure, and eventually passed on. Naturally I was devistated. I sulked until I decided I would become the gym leader in my fathers place, but you're not very stong when you're an eight year old with only a Ralts. So my uncle took me under his wing, and began to train me. As the years passed, my skills grew, but I was never able to defeat my uncle. I still can't beat him, even yesterday after evolving my Kirlia to Gallade."

"Why do you want to beat him?" Naruto asked.

"I want to beat him to prove I can be as good, or even better than my father. To be prove to him that I can take his place as the gym leader. My uncle is the only obstacle standing in my way."

"Maybe you shouldn't just stay here and train under him, maybe you should leave and find a new way of training. You gotta grow on your own you can't just do it someone else's way forever."

Neji thought for a few minutes. "Maybe you're right, maybe I should leave. I want to get stronger, and its not happening here." He turned to face Naruto and said "That wasn't just my arogance talking when I said you weren't ready for this gym. Most of the people who beat my uncle already have a few more badges."

Naruto paused for a minute. "I still gotta try. And I still have my secret weapon to use."

"Well, regardless of wether you win or not, I have a request to ask you..."

----------

It was the next day, and Naruto and Hiashi were standing at opposite ends of the arena in the gym. Sakura, Eevee, and Tenten were sitting in the stands. Neji, Hinata, and Hanabi were with them.

"The gym battle between Naruto the challenger, and Hiashi the gym leader is about to begin. Each side is allowed to use three pokemon, and the battle is over when all of either sides pokemon are unable to battle. In addition, only the challenger is allowed substitutions. Now begin!" The referee said.

"Go Hypno!" Hiashi threw a pokeball, and a yellow pokemon holding a pendulum came out.

Naruto pulled out his pokedex. "_Hypno, the hypnosis pokemon. Seeing its swinging pendulum can induce sleep in three seconds, even in someone who just woke up._" it said.

"Okay then, lets go Vulpix!" Vulpix ran from Naruto's side onto the arena. "Lets start with flamethrower!" Vulpix breathed a stream of fire from its mouth.

"Use psybeam!" Hypno fired a psychic ray at the flamethrower, cutting through it.

"Dodge Vulpix!" Vulpix stopped the flamethrower, and narrowly dodged.

"Thats a powerful psybeam." Tenten said.

"You're right. Do you think Naruto stands a chance?" Sakura asked.

"I'm not sure."

"Vulpix use iron tail!" Vulpix ran at Hypno, jumped at it, and struck it with his glowing tails. Hypno stumbled briefly, but it appeared relatively unharmed. "Man that pokemon is tough! Try dark pulse!" Vulpix glowed black, and released an energy wave, hitting Hypno, but no significant damage was done. "Lets try something different, use confuse ray!" Vulpix's eyes glowed and a ball of light headed for Hypno. Unfortunately, it dodged the attack.

"Hypno hypnosis!" Hypno began swinging its pendulum back and forth.

"Don't look at the pendulum Vulpix!" But it was too late, and Vulpix was already falling asleep.

As soon as Vulpix was completely asleep, Hiashi gave his next comand. "Nightmare, then dreameater!" Hypno eyes glowed, and Vulpix's expression became pained. It then began to drain energy from Vulpix. after a few minutes Vulpix woke up, but it was in no condition to battle.

Seeing this, Naruto made the choice any reasonable trainer would. "Vulpix come back, you can't battle anymore!" Vulpix walked slowly to Naruto's side. "Its okay buddy, you did your best, and thats all that matters." '_This guy really is a lot stronger than Neji. Its a big risk, but I guess I have no _choice' "Go Syther!" Naruto threw a pokeball and out came the mantis pokemon.

Neji was surprised. "I wasn't aware that Naruto had a Scyther. Why didn't he use it in our battle?" he said

"There is a good reason for that..." Sakura said.

Scyther took one look at Hypno, and immediately attack with an air slash, then charged at it with a regular slash. Hypno dodged the air slash, but was unable to dodge Scyther's slash.

Neji thought for a moment, then spoke up. "I see. His Scyther doesn't listen to him. That will be a problem." Sakura and Tenten looked at him and asked why. "If the Naruto and Scyther aren't battling together, this match is basically against a wild pokemon, and a wild pokemon, no matter how stong, is at a disadvantage against a trainer like my uncle."

"Hypno poison gas!" Hypno opened its mouth and released a cloud of purple smoke. Scyther wings began flapping as it used silver wind, blowing the gas back at Hypno. The two attacks hit it, and Hypno staggered a a little, and began coughing. Scyther ran at Hypno, crossed its blades in an X, an sliced as it ran passed using x-scissor. Hypno stood for a few seconds, before collapsing.

"Hypno is unable to battle, Scyther wins." the referee anounced.

Hiashi called back Hypno. "Your Scyther is indeed stong, however without a proper bond between the two of you, you won't win." Scyther sneered at the idea of listening to Naruto. "Go Solrock!" He threw a pokeball, and the meteorite pokemon came out. "Use flamethrower!" Solrock shot a stream of fire at Scyther, which was quickly dodged. Scyther then ran at Solrock, ready to slash it. Hiashi grinned.

Naruto thought why, then remembered one of the attacks used on Team Sound. "Wait Scyther, its a trap!" But Scyther, as usual was not about to listen. Scyther slashed it, but being a rock type, it did little damage.

"Explosion!"Solrock glowed, then exploded. Scyther, being so close to the source, was hit by the full force of the attack. When the smoke cleared, both pokemon were unconscious.

"Both pokemon are unable to battle, its a draw."

"With Vulpix still weak, They're down to one pokemon each." Tenten said.

"Yes, but father's last pokemon is very strong. I hope Naruto can beat it." Hinata said.

"You're not rooting for father Hinata?" Hanabi asked.

Hinata blushed slightly. "Um, he helped encourage me to stay in the contest, so I thought I'd root for him in this battle."

"Go Medicham!" Hiashi threw his last pokeball, and the meditate pokemon came out. Naruto was surprised though. He had seen Medicham before, and they had been pink and white. This one however, was blue and a tan color.

"Wow, your Medicham is really cool! But this is no time to be impressed. Go Lucario!" Naruto threw a pokeball and out came the aura pokemon. "Use metal claw!" Lucario's fist glowed silver, and it ran at Medicham and attempted to strike it.

"Detect!" Medicham's eyes glowed, and it flipped over Lucario. "Fire punch!" Medicham landed behind Lucario, and punched it in the back with its flaming fist, knocking it to the ground. "Force palm!" Medicham thrusted its palm into Lucario before it could get up.

"Get up Lucario!" Lucario got up, but it was surrounded by electricty, meaning it was paralyzed.

"End with hi jump kick!" Medicham leapped hi into the air.

"Dodge Lucario!" But it was unable to move due to the paralysis. Medicham come down on Lucario, striking it directly in the chest. Lucario was knocked back some distance, and fell to the ground unconscious.

"Lucario is unable to battle, Medicham wins. the referee said.

Vulpix,who had been sitting at Naruto's feet, slowly got up. However, before it was able to enter the battle, Naruto spoke up. "I forfeit! Vulpix is in no condition to battle!"

"The challenger forfeits, the victory goes to the gym leader." the referee said.

Hiashi and Naruto walked over to each other. "You fought well, but if the only pokemon strong enough to fight me doesn't listen to you, I don't think you're ready for this gym."

"I think you're right." Naruto said. "I just thought I had to at least try."

"However, instead of staying here to train until you beat me, might I suggest leaving, going to some other gyms, and returning when you are stronger."

"Maybe I should."

"And when he leaves, I will be accompanying him." Neji said as he and the others came down from the stands. Sakura and Tenten were surprised. "With Naruto's help, I've come to realize I've gotten as strong as can here, and if I stay, I won't get any stronger. And Naruto has allowed me to come with him."

"The more the merrier I say."

"If that is what you want, I have no business stopping you." Hiashi said

"Um, I've also decided to leave." Hinata said. "I've decided I want to enter more contests, and compete in the grand festival."

Hiashi smiled. "I'm glad you decided to do that."

----------

It was later, and all of Naruto's pokemon were healed. Naruto and his group, and Hinata were in front of the pokemon center and were ready to set out. "Are you sure you don't want to come with us Hinata?" he asked.

"I-I'm sure. If I came with you it would b-be difficult for both me and Sakura to win contests if we're always compete in the same contests." she said.

"Well I hope we both make it to the grand festival." Sakura said.

"Thank you, and good luck to you too."

And Naruto and his group, and Hinata went in different directions. "So where do we head to first" Naruto said pulling out a map.

Neji pointed at a city on the map. "You could try Rock city. Its the closest town with a gym that I know of." he said.

"Okay, Rock city it is!" Naruto said as he and Vulpix ran off ahead.

"Wait up, Naruto!" Sakura called out as she and the others ran to catch up.

--------------------

There's the fourteenth chapter. Those of you that thought Neji was the fourth member were right. Since there is no one of importance from Iwa other than Deidara, I'm giving you guys the chance to create the gym leader for Rock city. I'll choose one as long as it follows these two rules:

-He/She must have a team of 3 to 5 rock type pokemon.

-The following pokemon can't be used: The Rhyhorn line, the Aron line, the Larvitar line, and obviously Regirock. Any other rock type is fine.

I won't be getting to Rock city for a few chapters, so theres no rush, I'll say when its the last chance to submit. Please review.

Next chapter: Still working on the title of it


	15. A talking pokemon?

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Pokemon

I'm a little disappointed no one commented on Hiashi's shiny Medicham, but oh well

To MadokaKotone: Tsunade would be a good choice, but I already made her part of the Elite four, meaning she is out of Naruto's league.

To Fury Cutter: I plan on giving those pokemon to other people, but I guess I can consider Rhyhorn or Rhydon, but I don't think Naruto is ready to fight a Rhyperior yet though. But don't worry, Rhyperior and rock wrecker will be used in later chapters. For Aron, I'll explain why in a few chapters, and I don't want too many people besides the person I plan to give Larvitar to have one. Also, I do have other parts planned where I'll ask for OCs, and the only restricted pokemon will be legendary ones.

To GammaTron: Good trainer idea. She have a name? Cause I suck at coming up with names.

To CerberusFang93: I have other plans for Lee than making him a gym leader. In fact he'll be appearing soon.

To Spartan165: I have plans for Deidara and the rest of the Akatsuki, but that'll have to wait for later chapters.

--------------------

Tayuya and Kimimaro were currently starring at a screen. A dark figure came on the screen. "I have an important job for you two. I have a special pokemon I want you two to hold on to for a while. Make sure you don't lose it."

"Yes sir!" the two said.

"Meet it here." A map came on screen, before it turned off. "Finally it will be out of my hair. A talking pokemon is valuable, but this one is quite annoying." the figure said to himself, while he rested his hand on the Arbok at his side.

As for Tayuya and Kimimaro they were exited to have a mission given to them straight from the boss himself.

----------

"Here's where the map said it would be, so where is it?" Tayuya asked.

"Maybe we're a little early?" Kimimaro said. As if on cue, a jet flew over, and box came out on a parachute. It floated down, and they openned it. Inside was dark.

"Finally, I can get out of this box." a voice said from inside. They looked in and were shocked by what the voice coming from.

----------

It was a few days after leaving Byakugan city, and Naruto and Mudkip were locked in battle with a Spearow. He hadn't caught any pokemon since Scyther, and sice he still only had five, he had decided to catch it. "Mudkip use water gun!" Naruto called out, and a stream of water came from Mudkip's mouth. Spearow flew around it and came in and hit Mudkip with a peck attack. "Use ice beam!" Mudkip shot a freezing beam from its mouth. Spearow still in close, was hit and fell to the ground. "Go pokeball!" Naruto threw a pokeball. Spearow was hit, and sucked inside. It shook a few times, then stopped. Naruto picked up the pokeball, held it over his head and said "Alright! I caught a Spearow!"

"Not bad Naruto." Sakura said.

"Yeah, flying pokemon are always good to have." Tenten said.

Just then, they heard shouting, and it was getting closer. Suddenly some people ran past them, shouting at them to start running too. Then they fealt the ground start to shake slightly. Neji looked to the direction that the people came running from before. He squinted a little, then shouted "Start running, its a stampede!" Hearing what Neji said Naruto called back Mudkip, and he and the others started running, just as the stampede reached where they could be seen. It was a large group composed of Tauros, Rhyhorns, and Stantlers.

The group ran as fast as they could, but the stampede was slowly gaining on them. They kept running until they came to a ravine, but luckily for them there was a rope bridge going across. The group then started to run across, but didn't get far across when they found the ropes weren't very strong, so they began to walk slower. The stampede reached the ravine, and stopped just before falling in. However, one of the pokemon the pokemon wasn't stopping. It was a Rhyhorn, and it kept charging until it ran onto the rope bridge. It was unable to support the weight of the group and the spikes pokemon, and the bridge broke. Naruto grabbed onto Vulpix in one arm, and the bridge with the other, and Neji was next him. Sakura was in a similar situation to Naruto, holding Eevee in one hand and grabbing the bridge with the other. Tenten wasn't as fortunate as the others however, she hadn't grabbed it fast enough to grip it properly, and was slowly losing her grip. She held on until it lost her grip, and fell into the face of the Rhyhorn who had been grabbing one of the boards with its mouth. The Ryhorn let go, and the two fell into the river below.

"Tenten!" Naruto, Sakura, and Neji shouted. They hung for a while, before Naruto spoke up. "Neji can you grab the pokeball with Bulbasaur in it? We can use vine whip to get up."

----------

It was an hour after falling, and Tenten awoke to find herself at the shore of a lake. She looked around and the first thing she noticed was next to her was the Ryhorn. It was still unconscious hough. She attempted to stand up, but found she had hurt her ankle.

She looked around thinking about what to do, when her eyes stopped on Rhyhorn. She thought that she might be able to get around riding on it. She pulled out a pokeball and threw it at the spikes pokemon. It hit the Rhyhorn, and it was sucked in. It shook once before it opened up, and the Rhyhorn came out, now fully conscious. "You're pretty tough, but lets see how you hold up against Skarmory!" she said throwing a pokeball, and out came the armor bird pokemon. "Hit it with steel wing Skarmory!" Skarmory flew at Rhyhorn and struck it with its wing. Ryhorn then countered by using rock blast, shooting several rocks from its mouth. Skarmory was hit by most of them, and fell to the ground. Rhyhorn then charged at Skarmory, and hit it with horn drill. Skarmory was hit by the powerful attack, and was knocked unconscious. Tenten called back Skarmory, and threw another pokeball, and said "Go Buizel!" and the sea weasel pokemon came out. Ryhorn charged at Buizel, but it easily avoided the attack. "Aqua jet Buizel!" Buizel was surrounded by water and flew at Rhyhorn and hit it. "I don't want it to be unconscious, so pokeball go!" she said throwing a pokeball at it again. It hit the spikes pokemon, and sucked it in. It shook a few times, before it stopped.

Tenten called back Buizel, and threw the pokeball containing her newly caught pokemon. Rhyhorn came out, and walked up to Tenten. "Since this is your fault, you're going to let me ride you until we find the others." It nodded and let her climb on its back. "Not exactly comfortable, but I'll put up with it." she said as Rhyhorn started walking.

----------

Meanwhile the others were somberly walking along the edge of the ravine, when they noticed something on the other side. It was the stampede from earlier running along. Suddenly a large tank like vehicle, with a big black letter S on the side of it came up behind them. the front of it openned and speeded up, catching a good portion of the pokemon inside. It then slowed down, then drove past the remaining members of the Stampede.

"What was that?" Sakura asked.

"Whatever it was, I don't like what its doing." Naruto said.

"I agree. I also think it caused that stampede earlier." Neji said.

"Really? Then we gotta stop it, for those pokemon and Tenten!" He pulled out a pokeball. "Go Spearow!"

Neji pulled out a pokeball as well. "Go Natu!" The two flying type pokemon came out.

"Follow that tank, and and see where it goes!" Naruto said. Spearow nodded, and it and Natu flew in the direction the tank was going.

----------

Meanwhile with Tenten, she and Rhyhorn had been walking along the river. Suddenly she heard a noise comming this way. Some distance away she saw the large tank like vehicle. It the drove across the river, and along a path of knocked down trees. She then saw something in the sky following it. A Spearow and a Natu. "Those are probably Naruto's and Neji's. So if we follow that tank, we'll meet up with others eventually." Rhyhorn nodded, and went in the direction of the tank.

They eventually came to a clearing full of cages. The tank was parked, and three people were walking in front of the cages, but they were too far for Tenten to be able to tell who the were. "I have to say, this plan is working out nicely so far." one person said.

"Yes, it is. So how do you like your first job as part of Team Sound?" another person said, looking down at the small one.

"It goin great so far! Once we get a few more pokemon, we'll ship em off to the boss!" the short one said.

They were walking back to the tank, when they heard two people shout "Team Sound!" They looked over to where the voice came from and saw three people and four pokemon. It was Naruto, and the others!

"You guys again! Wait...Who's the new guy, and what happened to that other girl?" Tayuya asked.

The three of them looked downwards. "Shes-" Naruto started.

"Right here!" Tenten shouted out, riding in on Rhyhorn.

"Tenten!" the three shouted, surprised to see her again. Rhyhorn stopped when it got to the others.

"Miss me?" she asked.

"Of course! We were worried about you!" Sakura said.

Tenten turned to face Team Sound with the. She noticed the short one was a Sneasel, but that can't be right, since she thought she heard it...

"Hey! who're these brats?" The Sneasel said.

Talk.

"Is that..." Naruto started.

"...A talking Sneasel?" Neji finished.

"Surprised? I'm the newest member of Team Sound!" Sneasel said.

"Yes. And if you think we'll be letting you set these pokemon free, you'll have to go through us!" Kimimaro said. Team Sound then ran to the tank and got in.

"Alright then! Spearow aerial ace!" Naruto called out and the tiny bird pokemon flew at the tank, but it bounced off.

"Eevee shadow ball!" Eevee formed a black sphere in its mouth, and shot it at Team Sound's machine. The attack however did little damage.

"Steel wing Natu!" Natu flew forward, its wings glowing silver. Natu struck the tank, and though it left a small dent, the damage wasn't significant.

"Rock blast Rhyhorn!" Rhyhorn shot multiple rocks from its mouth at the vehicle. The rocks hit the tank and and made more small dents, but again, none of the damage was significant. The Tank drove at the group, but luckily they managed to get out of the way.

"Vulpix flamethrower!" A stream of fire came from the fox pokemon's mouth. It hit the tank, and though it heated the metal, it didn't do much. The tank turned around and drove at them again. "Flamethrower again!" another stream of fire, but again, it did little more than heat the metal. They dodged the tank again.

"Naruto, have Vulpix use flamethrower again on the same spot, Tenten use rock blast on that spot right after." Neji said.

"Okay! You heard him Vulpix, another flamethrower!" Vulpix's flame breath hit the same spot, heating the metal more.

"Rhyhorn rock blast on that spot!" Rhyhorn shot rocks from its mouth at the spot where the flamethrower hit. The dent was much larger.

"Natu steel wing!" Natu's wings glowed silver and it struck the dent in the tank with them. This time the they managed to pierce the armored vehicle, though the hole was small. "Naruto hit in that hole with Vulpix's iron tail!"

"Gotcha! Vulpix iron tail!" Vulpix ran at tank as it turned around and came at them again. Vulpix jumped and struck the hole with its silver tails, making the hole larger. Vulpix was hit by the tank though, and fell to the side. "Vulpix!"

"It'll be okay. Tenten have Rhyhorn use rock blast, Sakura have Eevee use shadow ball."

"Right." the two girls said, and thier pokemon used the said attacks. The attacks apparently hit the engine, as the tank began to slow down, then finally stop.

"Stupid piece of junk!" Tayuya said as Team Sound came out. "Fine then, we'll settle this another way. Go Machop!" she threw a pokeball, and her pokemon came out. Kimimaro followed suit and sent out Cubone. Sneasel ran forward to join the two pokemon.

"Okay Spearow aerial ace on Machop!" Spearow flew at Machop.

Sneasel however jumped in front and pulled back his claw. "Ice punch!" he called out and punched Spearow with its freezing claw as it got close enough.

"Finish it with thunderpunch Machop!" Tayuya called out and Machop hit Spearow with its electrified fist.

Spearow was unconscious. "Spearow return! Go Bulbasaur." Naruto called back his Spearow and threw the pokeball containing Bulbasaur. "Bulbasaur razor leaf!" leaves came from the bulb on its back hitting the opposing pokemon.

"Cubone bonemerang!" Cubone threw its bone at Eevee.

"Bulbasaur catch it with vine whip!" Bulbasaur intercepted the bone and threw it back at Cubone.

Just then Sneasel appeared behind Bulbasaur and shouted "Faint attack!" and swiped it with its claw. After that, nobody noticed, but Bulbasaur started taking in energy into its bulb.

"Go Torchic!" Sakura said sending out her fire type. "Use ember on Sneasel!" The chick pokemon sent small fireballs from its mouth. Sneasel dodged the fireballs and backed up to Team Sound.

"Machop ice punch on Rhyhorn!" Machop ran at Rhyhorn with a freezing fist.

"Cubone bone club on Torchic!" Cubone ran at Torchic with its bone ready.

However, Bulbasaur finished charching, and it fired a beam of sunlight at Team Sound and thier pokemon. "Awesome! Bulbasaur learned solarbeam!"

Machop and Cubone were knocked unconscious. Tayuya, Kimimaro, and Sneasel were on the ground, but were still conscious. the three of them got up, and Sneasel said "I aint done yet!"

"Then lets fix that! Torchic ember!" the chick pokemon shot small fireballs from its mouth.

"Rock blast Rhyhorn!" the spikes pokemon shot multiple rocks from its mouth.

The two attacks hit Sneasel. "Natu steel wing!" Natu flew at Sneasel, and struck him with its wings and he was knocked back into Team Sound. He was now unconscious

"Ready to give up yet?" Naruto questioned.

"Not yet! Go Loudred!" Tayuya said throwing the pokeball containing her other pokemon. The big voice pokemon came out and was prepared to battle. However, a flamethrower came from behind Naruto's group, hitting Loudred. It came from Vulpix, who was now up.

"Join in with ember Torchic!"

"Rock blast Rhyhorn!"

The two attacks joined in with Vulpix's and and after hitting, created an explosion, and Team Sound was sent flying through the air. The group watched until they were out of sight.

"That takes care of them." Naruto said.

"Yeah. Thankfully they didn't do thier motto this time." Sakura said.

"Motto?" Neji asked.

"You don't wanna know." Tenten said.

"We should probably let these pokemon out." Sakura said. The four of them then went about opening all of the cages with pokemon in them. After they were let out they ran off.

"Hey Tenten, how come you were riding that Rhyhorn?" Naruto asked.

"I hurt my ankle when I fell, so I caught the pokemon whose fault it was to give me a ride."

"Oh. Well I can't wait to battle it! It must be pretty tough to be up after being in the water so long."

Neji meanwhile was looking at their map. "We should probably take a look at Tenten's ankle." he said walking up to her, helping her down From Rhyhorn. "Anyone know any first aid?"

"I know some." Sakura said.

"Hey guys, what do we do about the tank?" Naruto asked staring at the tank.

--------------------

There's the fifteenth chapter. Well Naruto caught his sixth pokemon this chapter, a Spearow, and Tenten caught a Rhyhorn. I like the suggestions I've gotten for the gym leader so far, but that doesn't mean I've decided yet, so submit if you haven't yet, but you still have time. You'll probably guess what groups going to appear next chapter from the title. Please review.

Next chapter: The boy from the desert.


	16. The boy from the desert

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Pokemon

Its baaaack everybody! I'm really sorry took a lot longer than I planned to get up, but I lost my creativity for this story for a while, and was working on other stories. But its back, so the story will continue.

To Fury Cutter: I have to admit, Rhyhorn wasn't a pokemon I was originally going to give Tenten. A friend of mine who likes the story asked me to include his favorite pokemon line in the story as part of one of the main characters team. And since Tenten needed pokemon, it went to her. For the gym leader, I'm going with the submitted character I like the best, so technically, its up to you guys who decide what the gym leader uses. And for the matter of Sasuke, he won't be getting those pokemon, but even though he's far, far, far from my favorite character, I do have to give him good pokemon, and use him too. If there is one thing I hate in fan fiction, its character bashing, no mater how much that person, or I for that matter, dislikes that character, and I'll be damned if I ever do things I hate in my stories.

To Subuku no Jess: Sorry I can't use that gym leader for a few reasons. One being that you included Latias in the team, and another that I have two other options for Sand city's gym leader.

--------------------

It was two days after their last encounter with Team Sound. It was a seemingly peaceful day, and they were walking along. Naruto was staring at his map, wondering when they would reach Rock city.

"You can stare at that map all you want, but it won't make the trip any faster." Neji said. "Besides, we still haven't reach the town in between Byakugan city and Rock city, and after that we need to go over Mt. Iwa."

"Yeah but..." He was cut off by a growling noise coming from his stomach. "Maybe we should stop for lunch."

Sakura pulled her backpack off. "Alright." she said as she pulled out the food, and her cooking supplies. "It should be ready in about forty-five minutes."

"Okay. In the meantime, Neji, Tenten, lets train for my gym battle!" Naruto pulled out a pokeball and threw it, and out came Bulbasaur, and Vulpix ran to its side. Tenten sent out Skarmory, and Neji sent out Gallade.

----------

In another part of the forest, Team Sound was eating their own lunch. It was some sandwiches, and few other easy to make things, all of which was fought over who got to eat what. "Hey! I was about to eat that!" Tayuya yelled at Sneasel.

"Yeah, well I grabbed it first! That makes it mine!" the sharp claw pokemon retorted. He then reached for another sandwich, only for it to be taken before he touched it. "That was mine!"

"By your own logic, it belongs to me." Kimimaro said as he took a bite of it. He was about to get another, when he had the oddest feeling that they were being watched. He looked around, but saw only trees. He then reached for another sandwich, and looked around as he ate it. As he looked around, he felt like something was different, but couldn't place what. "Do either of you feel like we're being watched?" he asked his

"Nope." Tayuya responded, not looking away from the food.

"Uh-uh" Sneasel said taking another sandwich.

He then turned back to the food as well, and tried to figure out if anything was there. He then reached for a sandwich, but was cut off as a hand with three large green balls took the one he was about to take. Team Sound jumped to their feet to face the one who dared steal their lunch. The pokemon itself resembled a tree, which explained why Kimimaro couldn't completely tell it was there before. "Suuuudodoodo!" the pokemon said.

"What? You think just because we take food from eachother, you can just come in and do the same?" Sneasel said.

"Oh no you don't! This is OUR food, and we're not letting" Tayuya asked.

"Cubone, go!" Kimimaro sent out his pokemon. "Use bone club!" He called out, and Cubone ran at the imitation pokemon, and struck it with its bone. The Sudowoodo recoiled, then a bone appeared in its hand and used it to strike back at Cubone, apparently using mimic to copy Cubone's attack. "Now use bonemerang!" Cubone jumped back and threw its club at Sudowoodo. The opposing pokemon was hit, and the club flew back to the lonely pokemon. Sudowoodo then ran at Cubone, and started to glow as it tackled its opponent. Cubone flew back, and Sudowoodo kept on the offensive running at it again with a similar attack, this time with a green glow. Cubone was hit, and this attack had done more serious damage.

"Hey, I think those attacks were 'double-edge' and 'wood hammer.'" Sneasel said.

"What? Hey, those are some pretty powerful attacks." Tayuya commented.

Cubone had been damaged pretty badly, and it struggled as it tried to get up, but it managed. Before Sudowoodo could retaliate, Cubone ran at it, its bone glowing as it struck it several times.

"What was that?" Tayuya asked.

"I think that was 'bone rush'" Sneasel said.

Sudowoodo fell unconscious after that attack. Kimimaro called back Cubone, then got an idea. He tossed a pokeball at the fallen imitation pokemon, and it was drawn inside. The pokeball shook a few times, before making the noise that indicated the pokemon had been caught.

----------

It was forty minutes later, and the three of them were still battling, Naruto letting Bulbasaur and Vulpix take a break, and was now using Lucario and Spearow. Tenten was using her Rhyhorn, and Neji was now using Natu. "Lucario use aura sphere on Rhyhorn, Spearow use aerial ace!" Naruto called out. Lucario shot a blue sphere at Rhyhorn, but it was blocked by Natu, as he expected. Spearow then flew at Natu, and rammed into it.

"Rock blast!" Tenten called out, and Rhyhorn shot rocks from its mouth, hitting Spearow, and it fell to the ground, but it luckily was still conscious.

"Thats not bad battling." they heard someone say. They looked to the source, to see three people. One was a boy with red hair, and black rings around his eyes, as if he wore make-up, or hadn't slept a day in his life. He held a glass container in his left arm containing a green egg, and had a Sandshrew at his side. The second was also a boy, slightly taller than the first boy. He wore all black, and had a black hood, covering his hair, and had marking painted on his face. The last and only girl of the group had blonde hair, tied in four short ponytails. The boy in black spoke up. "Any of you up for a battle?" he asked.

"Sure, I'm always up for a battle." Naruto said.

"I wouldn't mind a battle eaither." Neji said.

"Its always nice to battle someone other than Naruto." Tenten said.

"Whats that suppose to mean?" Naruto asked.

"Well, you always use the same pokemon against me; the ones who have the advantage over mine."

"I guess that makes sense."

Before they could decide on who would battle Sakura called out to them. "Lunch is ready!"

"Okay!" Naruto called back. "Why don't you guys join us for lunch? After that we'll battle."

"We already ate, but we'll wait for the battle." the girl said.

"Okay." Naruto said. They walked to where Sakura was preparing lunch. "Hey Sakura, these guys asked if we wanted to battle. Don't worry, they already ate. They're...uh..."

"Temari." The girl said.

"Kankuro." The boy in black said. "And thats our brother Gaara. Don't be put off by his attitude; hes a good guy, but not a very talkative person." he said pointing at the other boy, who was setting down the case with the egg, and sitting down on a rock. "We're all from Sand city, in the desert."

"So you guys are all siblings?" Tenten asked, as she took a bite of her lunch.

"Yeah, I'm the oldest, 15, Kankuro is the middle child, 14, and Gaara is the youngest at 12." Temari said.

Vulpix walked up to the egg container, and started to sniff it. Naruto walked up to Gaara, holding a cup of ramen. "So whats in the egg?" he asked gulping what was left of his ramen.

"Don't know." Kankuro said.

"Gaara got that egg when he won this tournament we all entered. They said it was a surprise what was in it." Kankuro said.

"When do you think its gonna hatch?" Naruto asked kneeling to look at the egg.

"It should be hatching soon. We've had it for a while. Who knows, maybe it'll hatch today." Temari said.

"That'd be cool. I've never seen a pokemon hatch before." Naruto said.

"Me neither." Sakura said.

"I have." Neji said. "My Gallade came from an egg my father gave me."

"Me too. I found an egg, and it eventually hatched into my Skarmory. I remember it fealt like forever before it hatched." Tenten said.

They talked a little more until they finished eating. They then were trying to decide who would battle who. "If Gaara is the strongest, I want to battle him!" Naruto said.

"Alright." Gaara agreed.

"I don't care who I battle." Neji said.

"Then how about I be your opponent?" Kankuro said.

"Thats fine."

"Or we could make it a double battle? Me and Kankuro against you and the girl." Temari said.

"It doesn't matter to me either way." Neji said.

"Then its settled. Mind if we battle first Gaara?"

"Go ahead." he said.

Neji and Tenten stood across from Temari and Kankuro. "I'll use Buizel!" Tenten threw a pokeball and her Buizel came out.

"Go Kadabra!" Neji threw a pokeball sending out his Kadabra.

"Go Pigeotto!" Temari threw a pokeball, sending out the bird pokemon.

Sakura took out her pokedex and brought up data on Temari's pokemon. "_Pigeotto, the bird pokemon. It flies over its wide territory in search of prey, downing it with its highly developed claws._"

"Go Golbat!" Kankuro threw a pokeball, sending out the bat pokemon.

Naruto brough his own pokedex out for Kankuro's pokemon. "_Golbat, the bat pokemon. Its sharp fangs puncture the toughest of hides and have small holes for greedily sucking blood._"

"I'll start this, Buizel water gun!" Buizel shot water from its mouth at the two flying pokemon, but they easily flew out of the way.

"Sludge bomb Golbat!" Golbat spit out balls of poison at Buizel, but Kadabra teleported into it path, taking the hit, and less damage than Buizel would have taken.

"Pigeotto aerial ace on Kadabra!" Pigeotto flew at Kadabra.

"Buizel intercept with aqua jet!" Buizel was surrounded by water and flew at Pigeotto. The two pokemon collided with eachother, and were knocked back, but were still conscious.

Meanwhile in the bushes, Team Sound had found them, and were watching the battle going on. "So what do we do? Should we wait for them to tire out and take their pokemon?" Tayuya asked.

"No, I have a better idea." Kimimaro said, as he pointed over to where everyone had left their stuff. "Do you see that?"

The other two looked, and saw what he meant. "A pokemon egg!" they said in unison.

"We'll wait for an opportunity, and take it while they aren't paying attention.

Back with the battle, Tenten called out for Buizel to use water gun on Pigeotto, while Neji told Kadabra to use Psybeam on Golbat. Both attacks were avoided though. "Air slash Golbat!" Kankuro told his pokemon.

"You use air slash too Pigeotto!" The two Pokemon used air slash, and combined into a larger and more powerful air slash.

"Sonicboom Buizel!" Buizel waved its tails creating, as the name implied, a sonicboom and hit the oncoming air slash, but it only lessend the power of the move, not canceling it out like Tenten had hoped. The air slash hit Buizel, but it got up, still able to fight.

"Kadabra psybeam on Golbat!" Kadabra fired a ray of psychic energy at Golbat.

"Take the hit Pigeotto, then use roost!" The bird pokemon flew in front of Golbat, taking the ray, it then fell to the ground but managed to land on its feet, and started to glow, and it healed itself.

"Psybeam again!" Kadabra got ready to fire another attack.

"Not so fast! Golbat bite!" Golbat flew at Kadabra and bit it, and Kadabra flinched before it could get off the attack.

"Future sight! Then use teleport, and thunder wave!" Kadabra's eyes glowed, but nothing happend. It then disappeared and reapeared behind Golbat, and released an electric shock from its body, hitting the bat pokemon, and paralyzing it. "Now use Psybeam!" Kadabra fired a psychic ray at Golbat, who was unable to dodge. It was knocked unconscious.

"Golbat return." Kankuro said, calling his pokemon back to the pokeball. "Its up to you now, Temari."

"Now its two against one. Lets finish this up with aqua jet Buizel!" Tenten called out as her pokemon flew at the bird pokemon, but Pieotto flew up to avoid the attack.

"The numbers may be against me, but that doesn't mean I've lost just yet. Pigeotto brave bird!" Pigeotto flew at Kadabra, and was covered in flames that quickly dissipated, but was covered in a light blue aura.

"Block it Buizel!" Just as the attack was about to connect, Buizel pushed the psi pokemon out of the way, taking the hit. Buizel was now also unconscious.

"Return Buizel." Tenten said, as she called her pokemon back.

"Looks like its just one on one now." Temari said.

"It would appear so, but..." Neji started. A psychic attack came from no where and hit Pigeotto. Since it had taken damage when it used brave bird, it was knocked unconscious. "It also appears you forgot about future sight."

"Looks like you guys win this one." Kankuro said. "Your Kadabra is pretty strong."

"That battle was great! And now its my turn!" Naruto said. He stood across from Gaara. "You want to use one pokemon, or three pokemon each?"

"Three pokemon." Gaara answered.

"Okay, I'll start with Vulpix!" Naruto called out and Vulpix ran from his side..

"Then I'll go with Sandshrew." Gaara stated and Sandshrew ran from his side to face Vulpix.

"Vulpix flamethrower!" A stream of fire came out of Vulpix's mouth.

"Sandshrew sand attack." Sandshrew curled into a ball and began spinning, hurling dirt, and putting out the fire. "Now use sand tomb." Sandshrew continued spinning and the area around him turned into quicksand.

"Get out of there Vulpix!" Vulpix jumped back and out of the way, and was now at the edge of where the quicksand stopped. "Now use flamethrower again!" Vulpix shot a stream of fire from its mouth again, this time hitting the mouse pokemon.

Gaara's Sandshrew stopped it's attack, and the quicksand ceased. "Use dig." Gaara said, and Sandshrew burrowed underground.

"You use dig too, Vulpix!" Naruto called out, and his pokemon went underground after his opponent. The area was quiet for a bit, with no one knowing what was going on underground. After a minute Vulpix came flying out from a hole, with Sandshrew seen striking it.

"Not too smart on your friend's part there." Kankuro commented. "A ground type would have an advantage underground, especially against a fire type."

While Vulpix had been damaged, it wasn't done yet. "Attack with fury swipes Sandshrew." The mouse pokemon rushed at Vulpix, and slashed at it with its claws. The fox pokemon dodged the attacks by leaping back a little at eached swipe.

"We can't stay on the defensive forever, so lets fight back by using iron tail Vulpix!" The fox pokemon avoided another swipe and its tail glowed as it swung at Sandshrew. His opponent avoided his tail, and kept up its assault. "Don't stop! Keep him

"Switch to using slash Sandshrew." Gaara told his pokemon, and Sanshrew started using the more powerful attack. The two pokemon continued to attempt to hit the other, with neither one landing a hit. This went on for a bit, until Gaara told his pokemon to use another attack. "Sand attack." Sandshrew swiped its tail in the dirt, sending some at Vulpix, disorienting him only briefly, but long enough for Sandshrew to land a hit with one of its slashes. "Sand tomb." the mouse pokemon curled up into a ball and started to spin around, and quicksand formed around him, trapping Vulpix. The fox pokemon struggled a bit, but was pulled under. After a minute, he resurfuced, but was now unconscious. Having won, Sandshrew ceased its attack.

Naruto walked over to Vulpix, and pick his pokemon up. "You did good buddy." he said to his pokemon. He then turned to Gaara, and said. "You're really tough.

"Thanks." Gaara said simply. After a minute, he spoke up again, but not to Naruto. "And where do you three think you're going with my egg?" Everyone turned to look where everyone's stuff was left to see Kimimaro, Tayuya holding the egg in the case, and Sneasel.

"Team Sound!" Naruto's group said.

Not wasting a second, the three of them started running. "I thought the blonde brat's battle would last longer that!" Sneasel said.

"Well at least we still got what we came for!" Tayuya responded.

Naruto and the others chased after them, when Team Sound jumped into a bush. As the they neared the bush, a large balloon rose up, with the thieves in the basket.

They laughed before starting their usual routine. "Prepare for trouble!" Tayuya started.

"Make it double!" Kimimaro continued.

"To protect the world from devastation."

"To unite all people within our nation"

"To denounce the evil of truth and love"

"To extend our reach to the stars above."

"Tayuya!"

"Kimimaro!"

"Team Sound shatters your ears with a sonic boom!"

Surrender now or prepare for your doom!"

"Thats right!" Sneasel said. "Why do I get so little to say in the motto?" he grumbled.

On the ground Neji was almost speechless. "...What was _that_?" he asked.

"I told you that you didn't want to know. You'll get used to it." Tenten said before sighing.

"We're not gonnaa let you take that egg!" Naruto called out to Team Sound as he reached for a pokeball. "Go Spearow!" he said as he threw it and the tiny bird pokemon came out.

"You too Natu!" Neji said sending out his own fying type.

"Come out Vibrava." Gaara said as he sent out a pokemon of his own. A pokemon that resembled a yellow bug with green wings

Naruto was surpised by Gaara's pokemon. "Woah, a Vibrava!" he said as he pulled out his pokedex.

"_Vibrava, the vibration pokemon. It violently shudders its wings, generating ultrasonic waves to induce headaches in people._" the pokedex said.

"Just let me get my egg back, then you two can take care of the balloon." Gaara said.

"Gotcha!" Naruto agreed.

"Just be careful, and you might want to cover your eyes. Vibrava, use sandstorm!" Gaara called out, and his pokemon began to flap it wing as a sandstorm began to form. The balloon was knocked around, but it managed to stay in one piece.

Team Sound covered their eyes to protect them, and after a few minutes, the sandstorm subsided. "HA! Was that all?" Sneasel mocked.

Tayuya joined Sneasel's mocking of the group. "And after all that, we still have the..." She stopped as she noticed the egg they had stolen was no longer on the balloon. "...Egg?"

"Look!" Kimimaro pointed ahead of them. There was Vibrava with Sandshrew on its back holding the egg.

"Nice job Gaara! Now just leave the rest to us! Spearow, aerial ace!" Naruto called out as Spearow flew for the balloon.

"Drill peck Natu!" Neji called out as his Natu's beak glowed as the tiny bird spun while flying at the balloon.

"We're not going to be sent flying so easily! Go Loudred, and use hyper voice!" Tayuya said as she sent out the big voice pokemon. After coming out, Loudred shouted and the sent a sound wave at the two flying types. Spearow dodged, but Natu was hit.

"Sudowoodo go!" Kimimaro said as he sent out his newest pokemon. "Use rock throw!" he called out, and it threw a rock that it made at Spearow, and knocked it out of the sky.

"Icy wind!" Sneasel called out as it blew a cold wind from its mouth. The two birds were hit, and then frozen solid.

Team Sound laughed at the two flying types, as Vibrava landed near Gaara, and Sandshrew got off and handed the egg to him. Vibrava then flying back up. "Vibrava, draco meteor!" Gaara called out, and several glowing meteors flew down from behind Vibrava. The meteors hit the balloon, and Team Sound and their pokemon were sent flying off into the distance.

"Whew! Glad thats over!" Naruto said and the others agreed. He the noticed something. "Hey Gaara, your egg!" he pointed at it, and it was flashing.

"Well, looks like its going to hatch." Temari said.

"Finally. Been waiting to see what was inside that thing." Kankuro said.

Gaara set the case down and took the top off. The group all gathered around and look at the egg. After a few minutes of suspense, the egg flashed one last time before taking a shape. When the glow stopped, a small green pokemon with a horn was there. "Laarrr." it said.

Naruto took out his pokedex once more to examine the pokemon. "_Larvitar, the rock skin pokemon. A pokemon that eats soil. Once it has eaten a large mountain, it goes to sleep so it can grow._"

"Wow, a Larvitar! You sure are lucky! Bet you can't wait until it becomes a Tyranitar!" Naruto praised the boy. After everyone got to see the newly born pokemon, Gaara and his siblings were getting ready to depart from the group.

"Sorry we didn't get to finish our battle before." Gaara apologized.

"Don't worry about. Getting to see that egg of yours hatch made up for that. But just remember, you owe me another!"

"I'll be sure to." he said, and the two groups began to go their separte ways.

--------------------

There's the sixteenth chapter. Again, sorry this took so lomg, and I hope it was worth the wait. Kimimaro caught a Sudowoodo as you can see. I felt he need another to bring him up to at least two for now. My reasoning is most of his 'dance' moves were named after trees. Sandshrew and Larvitar(and their evolutions) are going to be Gaara's main pokemon in his later appearances, and he'll be using primarily rock and ground types, but won't be limited to only them. I had contemplated giving him a racoon-like pokemon to match his demon like I did with Naruto, but I REALLY don't think a Zigzagoon would fit him. Kankuro I gave Golbat since its a poison type, and he focused mainly on poisoning with his first puppet. And Temari needs no explanation for why I gave her Pigeotto. As with this chapter, you'll probably guess the character I'm using next chapter from the title I give. Please review.

Next chapter: The power of youth!


	17. The power of youth!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Pokemon

Its been a while since the last chapter new chapter, huh? Had some writers block for a while, but got a major burst of inspiration recently. So who else is excited for 5th gen? I know I am. Plan to get Black version for Reshiram. Anyway, this will be the last chapter I'll put out until Black & White come out in english. I want to include the newest pokemon, and want to wait until we know the english names so I don't have to go back and re-edit them. I was going to wait until they came out, but I decided its been long enough since the last actual update.

I also put up a new version of the 2nd chapter, so check it put since I changed some stuff and added new dialogue.

* * *

It was a new day, and Naruto and the gang were making their way to their next destination. It seemed pretty quiet, and they didn't see any other people or pokemon around. Impatient as usual, Naruto took out their map and stared at it for a minute before Neji looked over his shoulder and asked to take a look. Naruto handed it to the other boy, and Neji looked it over before saying "Looks like we're making good time. If we keep up this pace and only rest for lunch and to make camp, we should reach town by tomorrow, and after that its another day's walk to Mt. Iwa."

"Alright! Then we're that much closer to my next gym battle!" Naruto shouted out as Neji finished his statement. He then pointed forward as he shouted out "You hear that, next gym leader? I'm coming for you!"

"Pix!" Vulpix added.

As they continued along, they could hear the voice of someone shouting. "...47! 48! 49! 50! 51!..."

"What is that?" Tenten asked.

"Sounds like someone is counting something." Naruto pointed out.

"Obviously, but thats not what I meant."

"I think it coming from over there." Sakura said, pointing over to clearing.

The group walked over to where they heard the voice and saw a boy and a pokemon repeatedly kicking a large tree in unison as the boy continued to count, presumably how many times they had kick so far. "...59! 60! 61! 62! 63! 64!..." The boy was wearing a green spandex jumpsuit and had black hair in a bowl cut.

Naruto took out his pokedex and data on the pokemon came up. "_Tyrogue, the scuffle pokemon. It is famous for its eagerness to fight and always nurses injuries from challenging larger foes._" the pokedex said.

"Looks like they're doing some kind of training." Tenten pointed out.

"I wonder what for." Sakura said.

"Hey!" Naruto called out to the boy. Said boy and his pokemon ceased their training and turned to face the group, and Sakura, Eevee, and Tenten recoiled in surprise a bit as they saw the boy's large, thick eyebrows. "You look like you're training hard."

"I am." the boy responded.

"What for?"

"Me and my partner, Tyrogue, wish to grow stronger."

"Really? Actually, what were you doing anyway? I can kinda understand why your pokemon was kicking the tree, but why were you doing it too?"

"I was taught by master to work together and train alongside my pokemon. To grow stronger myself as they grow stronger. Such is the power of youth!" he proclaimed the last part passionately.

"I... see." Naruto said as he and the others just stared blankly at the boy. "So what are you training for anyway?"

"Other than entering the Pokemon League, we are training for the upcoming Youth Cup." the boy answered.

"'Youth Cup?' Whats that?" Tenten asked.

"It is a tournament open only to fighting-type pokemon that is held in my hometown every two years, and it my goal to enter and win. That is my my partner Tyrogue, and I are training so hard."

"Whats so special about this Youth Cup thing, anyway?" Naruto asked.

"The Youth Cup is one of the greatest fighting-type pokemon competitions in the world, second only to the P1 Grand Prix in the Kanto region! As someone who has dedicated himself to training fighting-type pokemon, it is an honor just for me to compete!" the boy said passionately, a large fire burning behind him metaphorically. "I will not allow you to speak of it like it is nothing!"

"Ok, ok, I guess it does sound kinda cool." Naruto said. "By the way, I'm Naruto. And this little guy is my partner, Vulpix"

"Pix!" the fox added.

"And I am Rock Lee. It is a pleasure to meet you." the boy answered.

"My name is Neji." he introduced himself as he stepped forward.

"I'm Tenten." she said as she followed behind Neji.

"And I'm Sakura, and-" Sakura said as she followed behind the two, and had intended to introduce Eevee as well, but within seconds, Lee was in front of her, holding her hands.

"Oh 'Sakura'!" he declared, hearts in his eyes. "What an appropriate name for such a lovely flower as yourself! A name that describes you perfectly, from your hair, to your beauty! Though we have only just met, from the moment I laid eyes on you, my heart exploded with passion that can only be described as love at first sight! I would be honored if you would go on a date with me!" Sakura stood speechless with a shocked expression on her face. Before she could respond, Lee was pulled away from her, and fell to the ground. Embarrassed by his trainer's antics, Tyrouge heaved a sigh as he pulled him a few feet away from the girl.

After a few minutes, Sakura recovered from her and vigorously shook her head from side to side as she made an X with her hands. "No way!"

"Ouch. She rejected him pretty hard." Tenten whispered.

"After the scene he just made, I can't say I'm surprised." Neji whispereded.

"My heart has been wounded, but I will always have hope that my feeling will be returned." Lee said as tears commically fell from his eyes.

"Uh... Moving on," Naruto said, getting the saddened boy's attention. "Want to battle? I'm sure you'd like to see what all your training has done for you two."

"It would be an honor." he replied. "Oh, do any of you have any fighting-type pokemon?" Lee asked.

"Yeah, I've got Lucario." Naruto said.

"And I've got my Gallade." Neji said.

"I don't have any." Tenten said.

"Me neither." Sakura said.

"Then I would like to battle Neji and his Gallade!" Lee said as he pointed towards said boy for dramatic effect. "Not only do I enjoy battles with others who use fighting-type pokemon, but I also like to battle those who use pokemon whose types fighting-types are weak against, so that I can prove that type advantage doesn't mean everything. So being able to do both at once shall be a great test of my training!" he proclaimed passionately as a great fire figuratively burned behind him. "Do you accept my challenge?"

The group all just stared at Lee for a minute before Neji responded with an "Alright."

* * *

Kimimaro stood in a clearing looking through his pokegear. He was then distracted by a groan of annoyance from Tayuya.

"Its been way too long since we've been in civilization. I'm starving." she complained as she sat on the ground with her back to a tree.

"Yeah, I think I noticed that what you started complaining an hour ago." Kimimaro commented to himself sarcastically.

"What was that?" she said as she threw a glare at her partner.

"Besides, its not just you thats hungry. I am too, plus our pokemon. Only difference is I'm not constantly complaining about it."

"You trying to pick a fight?"

Before hings could escalate, both of them were hit in the head with small rocks. "Stop your arguing! Some of us are trying to sleep!" Sneasel yelled at the two.

"Why are you even trying to sleep right now? Its the middle of the day!" Tayuya yelled back as she rub the area of her head where the rock hit her.

"Because YOU kept me up all night snoring!" the pokemon yelled right back. Not in the mood to tolerate him, Tayuya got up and kicked the dark-type, who then decided to retaliate against his attacker, and leaped up at her face, and she tumbled to the ground.

Kimimaro sighed as he watched the scuffle between his teammates. They had all been stressed out lately, and were on edge. He blamed those brats who kept thwarting their plans. He then turned his attention back to his pokegear and ignored the fight going on. Suddenly, a light flashed on its screen, signifying he had an important message.

"Hey, stop your bickering for a few minutes. We've got a mission right from the boss."

"The boss?" the two repeated simultaneously, with Sneasel's claw an inch from Tayuya's face, and Tayuya holding Sneasel to the ground, her fist the same distance from Sneasel's face.

"We're going to Mt. Iwa."

* * *

Naruto and his friends stood off to the side as Neji and Gallade stood ready to do battle with Lee and Tyrogue. "Alright, begin!" Naruto said, sinalling the start of the battle.

"Alright Tyrogue, let us begin with Bulk Up!" Lee called out, and Tyrogue flexed its arms at it glowed lightly.

Wasting no time, Neji decided to go right on the offense. "Gallade, use Psycho Cut!" he called out, and his pokemon did as told, and Gallade shot his blades of pyschic energy at its smaller opponent.

"Do not underestimate Tyrogue; we won't be defeated so simply. Evade, then counter with Bullet Punch!" Lee called out, and his pokemon avoided the blades as comanded, and its arm began to glow silver before its ran at Gallade with great speed.

"Protect." Neji ordered, and a green barrier surrounded the blade pokemon, and Tyrougue's attack hit the shield harmlessly. "Now use Thunderpunch!" And the blade pokemon did as instructed as his fist was surrounded by electricity, and struck Tyrogue in its chest with a powerful blow, sending it flying back several feet.

"Tyrogue!" Lee called out to his pokemon. The scuffle pokemon struggled to get up, but it managed to get back to its feet, ready to continue its fight. "Alright, now use your High Jump Kick!" he called out, and Tyrogue jumped into the air, and was coming down to where Galade stood with a powerful kick

"Evade, and then use Fire Punch after it lands." Neji said. Gallade leaped back a few feet. As Tyrouge landed, it took damage as it collided with the ground, and before it could get back up, it was struck by a flaming fist from its opponent.

"Neji's just as tough as when I battled him." Naruto commented. "Heck, I can't even beat him all the time when we train. He beats me just as much as I beat him."

"Yeah, hes strong all right." Tenten agreed. "Hes always able to quickly react to almost any situation."

Back with the battle, Tyrogue had gotten back to its feet, Gallade having backed off after its previous attack. Lee frowned. "Please, do not take pity on me and Tyrogue. I know you could have launched several more attacks while Tyrogue struggled to get back to its feet after your last powerful attack. And not only that, you haven't used any psychic-type attacks since your initial psycho cut." he said. "We can not get stronger if our opponents always go easy on us. I ask that you come at us with all your strength!"

Neji remained silent for a few moments, then closed his eyes. "I'm sorry, but I have been taking it easy on you. However, don't think ill of me when I say this, but from what I've seen, Gallade and I far outclass you and your Tyrogue. I was taking it easy on you so as not to discourage you, or

"I thank you for your concern, but to us, an opponent that does not fight against us seriously is a greater insult. I told you, do not unserestimate Tyrogue."

"Fine then," Neji said, and Gallade got into a fighting stance, as if he knew what his trainer's next comands would be. "From this point, we shall not go easy on you. Gallade, use Psycho Cut." Gallade slashed its arms sending the psychic attack flying at Tyrogue.

"Tyrogue, dodge it again!" Lee called out, and his pokemon leaped to the side. "Now use Bullet Punch!"

"And you shall use Vacuum Wave, Gallade." Neji called, and Gallade jumped up and spun before it punched forward sending a blast of air pressure, which was faster than Tyrogue, hitting it before it could use its own attack. "Follow up with Pyscho Cut once more!" Neji called out, and Gallade sent out another blade of psychic energy, which managed to land a direct hit on the scuffle pokemon.

"Tyrogue!" Lee called out. It flew through the air, but managed to land on it feet, though its breath was heavy.

At this point, Neji wasn't expecting too much more from this battle. Despite the boy's enthusiam, his pokemon wasn't fairing to well. It was clear who was stronger between the two pokemon. Deciding to end it, he called out to his pokemon. "Gallade, Close Combat!" Obeying his trainer, the Psychic-Fighting type ran at the pure Fighting type and struck it several times with its fists, and once finished, Tyrogue was sent flying back, and fell to the ground where it remained motionless.

"Tyrogue!" Lee called out, but his pokemon didn't stir, and despite its efforts, it looked like he had lost.

"looks like Neji wins." Tenten comments. "Though I'm not too suprised. That Tyrogue of Lee's might be tough, but it looked like it was no match for Gallade. He is Neji's strongest pokemon for a reason."

Neji reached to his side, about to call back his pokemon. "Wait! Look!" Naruto called out, and Neji turned his attention forward.

Slowly, but surely, Tyrogue managed to pull itself to its feet. Its breathing was heavy, but it looked like it was still able to fight.

"Tyrogue..." Lee said, tears welling up in his eyes. "Despite the damage your body has taken, your spirit refuses to give to yield just yet. Through your determination, you're able to keep fighting! Yes, the springtime of youth truly flows through you! And I am proud to be your trainer!"

"I thought that would finish him." Neji said. "I guess we really are guilty of understimating you two."

It was at that moment that Tyrogue's body began to glow brightly.

"Its evolving!" Naruto said in excitement.

The shape grew and shifted, and when it cleared, there was a brown pokemon with a humanoid shape, with no mouth or nose. Taking out his pokedex, Naruto annalyzed the new pokemon. "Hitmonlee, the Kicking Pokemon. The evolved form of Tyrogue. This amazing Pokémon has an awesome sense of balance. It can kick in succession from any position."

"Hitmonlee?" Lee questioned with surprise at first. "Yes, Hitmonlee! In order to overcome this powerful opponent that stands before us, you have evolved to gain even greater strength!" he exclaimed fiercely.

"Hitmon leeeee!" it said, despite its lack of mouth.

"Our fight is now renewed! Hitmonlee, use Double Kick!" Lee called out, and the newly evolved Pokemon rushed at Gallade, and kicked at him twice, with it blocking the first attack but the second kick managed to connect, causing Gallade to stagger a bit.

"Looks like the side effects from Close Combat." Tenten commented. "It lowers the deffense of a Pokemon that uses it, so that Double Kick hurt more than it normally would to a Psychic-type like Gallade."

"Gallade, use Psycho Cut!" Neji called out and the blade of psychic energy flew at Hitmonlee.

"Dodge with Jump Kick!" the kicking pokemon jumped up, over the psychic blade, and was coming down foot first at Gallade.

"Protect!" Neji called out and a barrier formed around Gallade. Hitmonlee's foot struck the barrier, which blocked the attack.

"Now use Feint!" Lee called out, and Hitmonlee's other leg glowed and it struck the barrier, causing it to shatter, and both attacks struck Gallade.

"Wow, this battle is really heating up!" Naruto said.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that. Look at both of them." Sakura said. Sure enough, Hitmonlee was breathing hard, and Gallade's breathing was also labored.

"Hitmonlee is still weak from all the damage it took while it was Tyrogue, and Gallade's lowered defenses mean its taking more damage than it normally would. I'd say this battle will end with the next attack." Tenten commented.

Both Neji and Lee were also aware that their Pokemon were approaching their limit. "We shall end this with the next attack! Hitmonlee, use Mega Kick!" Lee called out.

"Swords Dance." Neji said, and Gallade's forearms began to glow, and blades seemed to grow longer. Neji closed his eyes, and Gallade mimicked him.

Hitmonlee rushed at Gallade, who still stood where it had before, its eyes still closed.

Hitmonlee leaped forward into a flying kick and flew at Gallade with great speed.

To the sides Naruto and the other watched with shock, wondering what Neji was thinking.

As Hitmonlee was mere feet away from striking Gallade, Neji' and Gallade's eyes shot open in unison. "Psycho Cut!" he called out, and Gallade rushed past Hitmonlee as its attack appeared to connect.

Hitmonlee landed, and the two pokemon stood with their backs facing eachother for a few moment before Hitmonlee staggered and fell to the ground unconscious, and this time it didn't get up.

"It looks like I win." Neji says as he walked over to Gallade. "You did good, as usual." he said to his oldest pokemon.

"Yes, I shall admit defeat." Lee said as he walkled over to his Hitmonlee and help it up. "And now, from this moment forward, I declare that you are my eternal rival!" Lee said as he pointed dramatically at Neji.

"Wh-What?" Neji said, caught off guard by this sudden declaration.

"That was one of the best battles I have ever had! You pushed Tyrogue and to the limit, and even caused him to evolve! And despite our best effort, you still came out victorious! You are like a wall that I must overcome to grow even stronger, and yet you are much more than just a wall! I can tell, as I grow in strength, you too will also grow in strength! The same goes for your Gallade to my Hitmonlee! And for that reason, you are the perfect rival for me!" Lee said, a great inferno metaphorically exploding behind him.

Neji was speechless, wondering what he did to deserve this fate that had befallen him.

"Well Neji looks like you've got yourself a rival now." Naruto said with a laugh as he gave Neji a pat on the back.

"Pix!" Vulpix added from Naruto's shoulder.

"Well, it was a great battle." Tenten said.

"So, where are you heading anyway?" Naruto asked Lee.

"I am heading towards Mt. Iwa to do some training, after that, I am heading to a training ground past Rock City that my master recommended to me."

"Hey, you're going the same way as us for now. Why don't you come with us for a while? We wouldn't mind you travelling with us." Naruto said. "Right, Neji?" Naruto said with a grin as he gave the boy a pat on the back. "You could get to know your new rival better."

"Please no..." Neji said under his breath. "Don't I get say in this?"

"I would be honored to accompany you and your group for now." Lee said with a bow. "Especially you, Sakura!" Lee said s he was upon her in an instant, holding her hand once more. "While you may not yet share my feelings, I would do anything so that they might one day be returned! I would climb the highest mountains and proclaim my undying love from the peaks so that-" he was cut off as Hitmonlee pulled him away from the girl, who had a weirded-out look on your face.

"Neji, I think I'm with you here..." she said.

* * *

There's the seventeenth chapter. So what do you think? I wanted Lee to be as over-the-top as I could make him. I plan to keep him around for a few more chapters. Please review.

Next chapter: The Legendary Pervert


	18. The legendary pervert

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Pokemon

So Black and White have been out for a while, and I thoroughly enjoying mine. The story was pretty good, and a lot better than in the past games. Heh, never thought I'd play a pokemon game and be most interested in the story. It was like playing the manga Pokemon Special, in my opinion, though I haven't read the B/W chapters yet.

Anyway, I've got a heads up on the Gym Leader for the next city. When I first planned it, there was no one but Deidara from Iwa who I have other plans for, but now, we're starting to see more from that village in the manga. I've decided to make the Gym Leader one of them. However, I've decided that so I don't let the ideas submitted go to waste, I'm going to be using the ideas as opponents in future chapters, such as filler in tournament chapters(I've got more than a few planned), random "trainer-of-the-days", and such. I'll also use other ones I'll ask you guys for in the future. As for who the Gym Leader will be, well I'm not gonna tell you yet, but they'll be appearing within the next few chapters.

And enough of my ramblings. Onto the story.

* * *

It was the next day, and the group continued down the path. As they walked, they evetually came to the entrance of a town, which was known simply as Mountain Town, the name coming from the fact that it was situated right near the base of Mt. Iwa, and was frequented by trainers getting ready to make their way over the way over the mountain. "Alright! Now that we're here, I'm one step closer to my next badge!" Naruto exclaimed loudly.

"Pix!" Vulpix chimed in at his side.

"Naruto is quite excited." Lee stated.

"Hes like this everyday. Everything he does is 'one step closer' to his next badge." Sakura commented.

"Even so, I can only admire his passion. My master taught that having such passion and decation towards a goal allows one to grow even stronger!" he stated, putting his own passion into the explanation, a metaphoracal inferno blazing behind him. "That is the power of youth!"

"Personally, I think it just gets really annoying after a while..." Sakura commented, having completely ignored Lee's speech.

"We should probably head to the Pokemon Center first." Neji said. "We can rest up there and start heading up the mountain first thing tomorrow."

"Sounds good to me. I wanna relax a bit before we head out." Tenten agreed.

"Well, I'd rather get going as soon as possible, but I guess we could stay the night." Naruto said. "I'm starving though, so lets get something to eat, too."

"Vulpix!" his partner agreed.

As they walked into town, a particular sign caught Sakura's eye. Walking over to read it, she shrieked with delight as she got a good look at it. "Guys! Come here!" she called over to them, and they did as asked.

"Whats up, Sakura?" Tenten asked.

"Look at this sign!" she said as she pointed right at it. The sign read '_While in town, visit our local hot springs! There free all week!_'

"Hot springs?" Naruto questioned.

"The point is that they're free! We just have to go!" Sakura said. "There are few things in this world more relaxing than hot springs!"

"Free, huh? It would be pretty relaxing, so maybe we should stop by." Tenten agreed.

"Well, I guess we could since we're spending the night." Naruto said.

"We have to head there right after the Pokemon Center!" Sakura said as she lifted up Eevee. "You're looking forward to relaxing in the hot springs, right Eevee?"

"Wow, I don't usually see Sakura get like this." Naruto commented.

"Yeah. Sure, she gets exited for contests, but she never got like this." Tenten added. "Shes practically ecstatic."

* * *

A little while after, the group of five walked through the entrance of the town's Pokemon Center, and inside, they saw a few familiar faces at the front desk.

"Thanks for healing our pokemon, Nurse Shizune." Ino thanked the nurse.

"It was no problem at all. You three have a nice day." she replied.

"Ino?" Sakura said, surprised to see her old friend and rival here.

"Sakura? Imagine running into you and your friends here." Ino said as she walked over to the group. "And it looks like you've got two more with you than last time."

"Friends of yours?" Neji asked Naruto.

"Sorta. Thats Ino, Sakura's rival, and her friends are Shikamaru and Chouji." the blonde replied.

"Greetings, friend of Sakura." Lee said as he stepped forward. "My name is Rock Lee."

Ino briefly flinched at the sight of his eyebrows, but quickly recovered. "Hi, nice to meet you. I'm Ino, and thats Shikamaru and Chouji." she pointed to the two with her, Shikamaru nodded lazily while Chouji continued to eat from his bag of chips. Ino then turned her attention back to Sakura. "So, I bet I know what your plans are while you're in town." she said with a knowing grin.

"Of course you do. Knowing you, you've got the same plans." Sakura said.

"The hot springs!" they both said exitedly in unison.

"Those two are acting frendlier than last time." Naruto commented to Tenten.

"Its because there isn't a Contest or anything going on right now." Shikamaru said as he walked over to them with Chouji following. "From what I've heard, they've always been like that. They get along great most of the time, but when they're competing against each other at anything, then they're both at the others throat."

"Just wait until those two are competing in a Contest together again." Chouji added. "Thats when sparks are gonna fly between them."

"I see..." Tenten said.

"Naruto! Tenten!" Sakura called out to the two, already standing at the front desk with Neji and Lee. Eevee and her pokeballs were already set onto the table. "Lets hurry and get our pokemon healed, then we can head over to the hot springs with Ino and the others!"

"Uh, right." Naruto said, still surprised by the girl's enthusiasm.

* * *

Later on, once their pokemon had been healed, the group now stood outside the entrance to the town's hot springs.

"Hey, I was wondering. Why are these free all week anyway?" Naruto asked the rest of the group.

"Apparently, the springs are 'at their best right now' and the town is celebrating something, though no one is saying what." Shikamaru elaborated.

"Oh, who cares about all of that anyway. Lets just go in and relax!" Ino said as she headed inside and was quickly followed by Sakura. The others then followed in behind them. "Hi, three girls and five guys." she said, and the receptionist handed them the appropriate passes. After that, they all split up and went into the dressing room for their gender.

* * *

In this boy's side, the five of them all walked in, and found a place to sit down and bathed in the relaxing waters. "Aaahhhhh. You know, maybe Sakura was on to something. I wasn't too interested earlier, but this is pretty nice." Naruto said, then looked to his side where Vulpix was partially submerged. The fox pokemon had its eyes closed with a look of content. "Heh, I guess the water is perfect for even a fire-type like you, buddy."

"Hm, I see. This hot spring is as relaxing for our pokemon as it is for us. Well then, come out, Hitmonlee!" Lee said as he threw a pokeball and his own partner came out. "Hitmonlee, let us both relax and enjoy the soothing waters of this hot spring together!" he loudly declared

"Hitmonleeee!" the pokemon replied and they both sat into the hot water side by side.

"People are staring." Shikamaru commented, pointing out how the other males in the springs seemed to be staring at Lee after his little speech to his pokemon.

"Yes, he does have a way with drawing unnecessary attention, doesn't he..." Neji groaned.

As the five humans and two pokemon relaxed in water for a while, Naruto looked over at Shikamaru. "Oh yeah, thats right. I wanted to thank you for giving me the heads up about the Mist City Gym Leader's type." he said.

"It was no problem." Shikamaru replied lazily.

"Of course, only my Bulbasaur had the advange there. But I managed to beat him in the end."

"Yeah well, good for you."

"So since you knew about the type, I take it you're trying for the Pokemon League as well, right?"

"Yeah, I guess I'm gonna have to."

"You don't really seem to enthusiastic about it. Don't you want to win it if you're aiming for it?"

"Not really. I couldn't care less whether I win it or not."

"Then why are you even trying in the first place?" Naruto asked. He couldn't believe the guy before him.

"Well, theres a very good reason for that." Chouji interjected. "His parents kicked him out of the house because hes such a slacker."

"Ch-chouji!"

"His mom said 'you're not allowed back until you've become a great trainer!' and forced him to travel with me and Ino when we all got our first pokemon together."

"Don't tell them that!" Shikamaru said.

* * *

In the girls side, Sakura and Ino sat near the edge. "Aaahhhh. It feels so nice." Sakura and Ino let out in unison as they soaked in the hot water of the springs.

"I'm actually glad you convinced us to come Sakura." Tenten said. "This is a lot more relaxing than I expected."

"Yeeaaah..." Sakura said. "Oh, by the way, how have you been doing lately, Ino? Win any more contests?"

Ino sighed. "Unfortunately, no. I've only entered one since I saw you last, but I didn't win. Made it to the last round, but my opponent beat me. So I'm still at just two ribbons." she said.

"Thats too bad."

"Yeah, tell me about it. I forget her name though." Ino groaned. "So, how have you been doing?"

"Me? Well, I'm glad you asked." Sakura said proudly. "I've also been in one contest since I saw you last, and in it, I won my very first ribbon."

"Hey, good job!" Ino congratulated her. "Makes sure you get four more. It wouldn't feel right winning the Grand Festival if I didn't get to compete against you in it." she said with a smirk.

"Gee, what a coincidence, I was thinking the same thing, only it involved me winning it." Sakura replied with a smirk of her own.

"Here we go..." Tenten said as she rolled her eyes. As she looked around the spring, she saw women of many different ages around, from a bit younger than her, to much older. As she did, she caught sight of something in one of the decorative bushes.

* * *

As the boys were relaxing on the other side, they suddenly heard a shout, followed by large a number of loud shrieks from the girl's side, and then followed by more shouting. "What is going on over there?" Lee asked with concern.

"I don't know. But the girls could be in trouble!" Naruto said.

"What? Oh no!" And without a moments hesitation, the two began to quickly scale the dividing wall between the two sides, and at remarkable speed no less.

"Sakura! Tenten! Are you ok-" Naruto began to ask, when a bair of buckets flew at the two boys and hit them in the face, and they fell back to floor and fell unconcious.

"...I think maybe we should have tried to stop them." Chouji said.

"Somehow, I doubt they would have listened to reason." Neji stated.

* * *

Sakura sighed, though she didn't look back as she held her towel tightly to her body. "Those two idiots. What did they think was going to happen." she said. She and the others hadn't thrown the buckets, but other women in the spring had. Considering the situation, the other women were not in a good mood.

"How did a pervert even get into the women's springs anyway?" Ino asked, also holding her towel to her body as tightly as possible. Ino was of course refering to the man that Tenten had discovered hiding in the decorative bushes.

Meanwhile, as the other women were frantically running around the spring, trying to get out of the area, one girl was actually running towards the peeper that had been discovered in the bush. "I'm not going to let you get away with this, whoever you are!" Tenten declared, then held out a pokeball, glad that she had brought it in with her. She never went anywhere without the pokemon she kept in it. "Go, Skarmory!" she shouted, and her armor bird pokemon flew out. "Get him with Aerial Ace!" she called out, and her pokemon used said attack as it flew at the man in the bushes.

"Uh oh, things aren't looking to good right now..." the man said as he leaped up, his face concealed by a mask. "Better take care of this. Toxicroak, go!" he said as he threw a pokeball, and out came a purple toad-like pokemon that stood on its hind legs. "Use Brick Break!" the man called out, and his pokemon chopped the steel bird as it got close, sending it flying away and into the dividing wall. Skarmory managed to get up, but it stumbled a bit; it wasn't out yet, but it was clearly left very weak from the attack.

"Woah... What a powerful attack..." Tenten let out in amazement, but quickly recovered as she recalled her goal. "Skarmory, can you still fight?" she asked her pokemon and recieved a nod of confirmation from the armor bird. "Good. Then lets hit that Toxicroak with Aerial Ace!" she called out, and her pokemon took back to the sky and flew at the other pokemon.

"Not backing down, huh? Well then, Toxicroak, use Thunderpunch!" the man called out, and toxic mouth pokemon struck Skarmory with an electrified fist, and sent it flying into the divider once more. This time though, it was down for the count.

"Skarmory!" Tenten called out to her unconscious partner.

"And I'll be making my exit now." the man said as he made his way towards the exit, only to have his path barred by two girls. "Huh?"

Sakura and Ino, now fully clothed after having left to get dressed while Tenten had attempted to attack the intruding pervert. "Don't think for a second that we're gonna let you get away." Ino said as she pulled out a pokeball, her anger evident in her tone.

"Not only did you ruin our relaxing bath in the springs, but you were peaking on us and all the other women inside." Sakura said as she also pulled out one of her own pokeballs. She sounded just as furious as Ino.

"Well, if it makes you girls feel any better, I wasn't really looking at you. My attention was on some of the more developed beauties." the masked man said. They both ignored him as they threw their pokeballs.

"Go, Torchic!"

"Come out, Tepig!"

Sakura's Torchic came out of its ball, and was joined by an orange and black pig.

"Look you two, can't we just forget this whole thing ever happened, and let me be on my way?"

"Torchic, use Ember!" Sakura called out, and her pokemon shot a several small fireballs from its mouth, which the opposing Toxicroak easily leaped aside to dodge.

"Flame Charge, Tepig!" Ino called out, and her pokemon ran at Toxicroak as its whole body was lit aflame. But it easily dodged this attack as well, and landed near its trainer.

"Don't yougirls think that two against one is a little unfair?" the man asked.

"Shut up!" both girls responded in sync.

The man sighed. "Well, since you two aren't giving me much choice, I guess I'm going to have to force my way out of here." he said, his tone becoming serious, and he looked over to his Pokemon, who gave him a nod. "Okay Toxicroak, lets give em a taste of your toxic!" he called out and his Pokemon spit out a disgusting purple liquid towards the two fire type Pokemon. They dodged it, but just barely, and were also now surrounded by the sheer amount it had spit up. "Now that we taken care of that, Toxicroak, use your Rock Smash!" the man called out, and his pokemon ran foward as its fist began to glow, ready to hit its target. However, it ran past both fire Pokemon, and kept going and hit the dividing wall with a powerful punch, causing a large portion of it to shatter.

"What the...?" Ino let out. She was confused by what the poison and fighting tye pokemon had just done.

"Well, that takes care of that." the man said and quickly made his way towards the hole his pokemon had created in the dividing wall. "This was fun, but lets hope we don't have to do this again!"

"Wait!" Sakura called out as she and Ino chased after him, but immediately oulled back in embarrassment. They didn't want to go any further; they didn't want to go into the men's side. The man meanwhile had his Toxicroak create another hole in the wall on the other side.

* * *

"Another daring escape!" the man said as he removed his man, and a thick mane of long, spiky white hair was set free.

His Pokemon was a bit less amused, and gave him a quick, light jab.

"Hey, I didn't get caught, and thats all that matters!" the man defended himself, and his Toxicroak gave him a blank stare. "Hey, let me enjoy myself for a bit! I don't have to meet them until tomorrow, so I had to keep busy somehow! Whats the harm?"

His Toxicroak then made several motions with his hands, and then a punching action, and then feigned being hit with a powerful attack.

"Yeah, you're right. If Tsunade found out what I was doing she would hurt me pretty bad..." the man said with a shudder. "Well, Jiraiya has had his fun for the day anyway. Lets set up camp for the night, and we'll set out up the mountain to meet up with the others first thing tomorrow."

* * *

Meanwhile, at the foot of Mt. Iwa, Tayuya, Kimimaro, and Sneasel stood there. Kimimaro then pulled out a picture, and a paper with their orders written on it.

"So, we're gonna find that thing here?" Tayuya asked as she looked over the boy's shoulder at the image.

"Yes. The boss's information is very reliable." Kimimaro replied. "A Heatran is definitely somewhere in this mountain."

"Just wait until we get that thing!" Sneasel said.

"Ayway, theres a Team Sound hidden base thats been set up nearby. We're supposed to go there and recieve further instructions."

* * *

There's the eighteenth chapter. Theres no other way to introduce Jiraiya but a hot spings chapter. But I bet you were surprised to see Ino, Shikamaru, and Chouji again. I want to have all the main characters make regular appearances, so you never know when them, or Kiba, or Shino, or Hinata, or Gaara's group, or any other reccuring characters could show up.

And I've officially shown you the up a little plot line I set up last chapter thats going to go on for the next two or three chapters. And a sort of mini-poll, I only need Naruto's group and Lee for it, but if enough of you want, I can keep the Ino-Shika-Cho trio around and join in. Please review.

Next chapter: An Elite encounter, and Heatran appears!


	19. An Elite encounter, and Heatran appears!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Pokemon

Geez, has it really been two years since I updated this story? I apologize for that. Life can be busy when you work full-time.

On a side note, I find myself wishing I had started this story around now instead of in 2007. Fennekin would have been the perfect starter for Naruto.

And enough of my ramblings. Onto the story.

* * *

At the foot of Mt Iwa, a trio of people were making their way towards a cave. "Hey, you sure about this, gramps?" one of them, a girl with short black hair asked.

"Yeah, shouldn't we come with you?" the second, a large, rotund man asked. "What if your back starts acting up on you?"

"Who cares about that? I just want to see Heatran!" the girl said.

"Hmph. I assure you that I will be fine." the third one, a short elderly man said, ignoring the girl's added remark. "Besides, I've got an important job for you two."

* * *

It was the next day, and Naruto and friends were just getting up. "Man, yesterday sure was pretty eventful, right buddy?" Naruto said to his partner. "You ready to get going?"

"Vul, vulpix!" the fox Pokemon agreed.

"Yeah, I can't wait for our next Gym Battle, either!" he said. "Hopefully, you'll get to really show your stuff next time!" he told him. He knew his partner well enough to know he wanted to make up for how he did in his their last Gym Battle, plus he knew the fox wished he could have done something in their first one. "Yeah, in fact, I'm definitely using you in the battle!"

"Pix!"

"With such spirit and passion, I'm positive you two will overcome any obstacle you might face!" Lee remarked.

"You sure thats a good idea, though?" Shikamaru asked.

"Huh?" Naruto let out in confusion, wondering what he meant.

"Using Vulpix. As the name suggests, Rock City's Gym Leader uses Rock-type Pokemon."

"A Fire-type like Vulpix would be at a real disadvantage." Choji said.

"Hm..." Naruto let out as he took in what they said. "Well, I'll figure out what me and Vulpix will when we get there. No point worrying about it just yet."

As the boy's conversed, in the next room with the girls, they had just finished getting dressed. "So, you're heading to Rock City, too?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah. Shikmaru is gonna challenge the Gym Leader there." Ino said.

"Yeah, Naruto too, obviously. Its all hes been talking about."

* * *

Meanwhile, Kimimaro, Tayuya, and Sneasel stood in the main room of the Team Sound base that had been set up. With them were also three others wearing different uniforms from them. They were just grunts. There was a boy with black hair, a boy with his face wrapped in bandages, and a girl with long black hair who also had a Pokemon that looked like a bell, a Chingling, on her shoulder.

Just then, the screen lit up, and a shadowy figure was on the screen. "Good, you've arrived." he said to them.

"Of course. We live to serve you to the best of our abilities."

"You were the closest opperatives to Mt. Iwa, and time is of the essensence." he said. "Now, as I have told you, a Heatran is somewhere in this mountain. Zaku, Kin, and Dosu have been searching for it, but to no avail. And now, I've received word that three individuals of great threat to the opperation are coming.

"The first of them," he said as a white haired man appeared on the screen. "Is Jiraiya, a former member of this region's Elite Four."

"If hes only an ex-member, whats there to worry about?" Tayuya asked.

"Don't let his status lead to misplaced overconfidence." their boss calmly scolded her. "Even though hes no longer a member, hes still a very, very dangerous trainer. You are not to underestimate him."

"I will not." Kimimaro said.

"And if a former member doesn't worry you," the screen changed to show a blonde woman. "Then perhaps a current member deserves your attention. Tsunade is one of the current members. I have some history with these two, so I can assure you that both should be taken seriously."

"Those two are pretty strong. And theres still one more." Sneasel said.

"And finally, the third is another member of the Elite Four." he said as a short old man was shown on the screen. "Ohnoki is the oldest member of the Elite Four. He is a very powerful trainer."

"All three will certainly be trouble. Try not to engage them directly. I appologize for not having much faith in you, but I have no doubt that even if you all attack one together, you still stand no chance."

"We'll be sure to take every precaution we can think of when dealing with them." Kimimaro stated.

"And one last thing. To help with the operation, I've prepared a gift for you." A chamber beneath the screen open as a pokeball was transfered to it. "Use this Pokemon to help out with the opperation. And you may keep it from now on as well."

"Alright! I'll be sure put it to good use." Tayuya said, snatching it up a quickly as she could. "Thanks for the new Pokemon, boss."

"I'm sure you'll like it." he said. Kimimaro wanted to protest his partner's actions, but he held his tongue. She had already claimed it with the boss's approval, and he would never question him. "Now, you two are in charge. Zaku, Dosu, and Kin over there are to assist you in any way you see fit and are to follow your orders. And thats everything that needs to be addressed. I expect your success." And with that, the screen turned off.

* * *

Naruto and everyone was making their way to Mt Iwa, with Ino, Shikamaru, and Chouji tagging along. Eventually, they reached a path at the foot of the mountain. The path split, and there was a sign with a map that showed where each path lead. One path was quicker, leading straight and went over the mountain, while the longer path lead around themountain.

"Okay! Lets keep going, we're almost there!" Naruto said as he and Vulpix started to run down the straight path.

"Yes! How can I not get fired up by such spirited passion!" Lee said as he followed.

Sakura sighed. "Those two..." as she prepared to follow, Ino stopped her briefly.

"We're gonna take a different route." Ino said. "Its a bit longer, but its probably safer."

"Well, can't blame you. But we'll be fine."

"I hope so. Hopefully, we'll see each other again soon."

"Yeah, and hopefully it'll be at a contest. We still haven't had a chance to face-off yet."

"Yeah, even though we already know I'll win."

"Wanna bet on it? I-"

"Hate to break things up, but we really should get going." Tenten said as she and Neji were already walking down the path. "We need to catch up to Naruto and Lee."

"Oh, right." Sakura said as she jogged to catch up with them. "See ya soon, Ino!"

* * *

Elsewhere, a party of two were walking around the mountain. "Ugh, where is that old midget?" one said, being none other than Tsunade, as they walked through the mountains. "He called us here to help, and he hasn't even bothered show up and meet us."

"Now, now, Lady Tsunade, I'm sure we'll run into him soon." the other, a woman that was unmistakably a Nurse Shizune. This one was Tsunade's personal assitant, and tavelled with her.

"And what about Jiraiya? Where is he?"

"I'm sure he is on his way."

* * *

"So, how much of the mountain have you covered?" Kimimaro asked as he and Tayuya led the way with the three Sound Grunts following.

"We've covered the entire thing, but have found the Heatran." Zaku explained.

"He means the whole exterior, though. We believe that it may be underground." Kin said. "This mountain has a many caves and tunnels for it to hide."

"However, it is also very easy to get lost." Dosu said. "Our few attempts thus far to explore them have yielded little results. So far, we've encountered dead ends or end up back outside."

"Hm, I see." Kimimaro said as he thought about the information.

"Why don't we just dig our own tunnels?" Tayuya questioned.

Kimimaro rolled his eyes. "Thats..." he began, but stopped as a plan began to form in his mind. "Actually, thats not a bad idea coming from you."

"Yeah, of course." Tayuya said, before realizing the underlying insult at her. "Hey!"

"Do you think we could get some equipment from the main base delievered here?" Kimimaro asked the grunts as he ignored his partner.

"The Boss has granted the operation permission to use whatever means necessary." Kin said as she pulled out a small device. "What do you need?"

"A large digging machine, perferably one capable of withstanding extreme heat, with contaiment chambers, also heat resistant" he said. "Also, something capable of picking up strong heat signatures from within the earth."

As Team Sound made their way around the mountain, a group of five humans and two Pokemon were noticed by Sneasel as he looked out down the ledge. "Hey, look down there." he said, and Kin sent the request.

"Looks like a group of travelling trainers." Dosu commented, not paying them much attention. However, their two seniors and the talking Pokemon had much different opinions.

"Its them!" Tayuya seethed.

"Everywhere we go, we seem to run into them." Kimimaro said, doing a much better job of containing his extreme dislike for the group. "Though I see they've got a new face with them now."

"Sir,

"No!" Tayuya protested quite loudly. "We're gonna take them out now before they've got a chance to mess up our plans! No way am I gonna let them ruin my chance to impress the boss."

Seeing the confusion on the grunts faces, Kimimaro decided to explain. "We've had dealings with those trainers in the past. They've been quite the thorn in our side."

"I'm with Tayuya, I say we get rid of them now!" Sneasel said, holding up his claws and ready to fight.

"We could ignore them." Kin suggested. "Maybe if we don't instigate them, they won't even know anything is going on."

Kimimaro thought of all the options before making his decision. "No. Knowing those brats, they'll get involved the second they hear any sort of commotion. The only way to prevent that would be to wait for them to get off the mountain, and with the other high-risk trainers around, we can't afford to waste time." he stated. "You sent the request, Kin?"

"Yes sir. Its been approved, and one will be sent from the nearest base once it has been prepared." she said as she looked at her device. "It should take three to four hours."

"Then in the meantime, we'll eliminate the threat of that group." Kimimaro said.

"Heh, can't wait to be rid of those brats." Tayuya said.

* * *

Naruto and the others were making their way. As they did, Naruto was constantly looking around. "Man, sure is boring. I was hoping to see some Pokemon. Maybe see one to catch."

"Well, we're only just starting up the mountain." Tenten said. "We've still got a ways to go."

"Then lets hurry up! I want to find some Pokemon!" Naruto declared, and he and Vulpix started to speed up.

"Wait." Neji said as he looked at a map. "Be careful; up ahead is a cliff and the path gets narrow." Sure enough, not too far up ahead, there was a steep drop on their right side. On the left side of the path they walked was also a wall, so the path did narrow. But not too much, as the path was still pretty wide.

"Well, there is still plenty of room to walk." Sakura said.

"We should still be careful." Tenten said. "We wouldn't to slip and fall."

"Actually, I wouldn't mind if that actually happened!" a female voice announced.

"Yeah, then they'd be out of our way for good!" a male voice said.

"Maybe we should do something about that." another, calmer male voice said.

"Whos there?" Naruto called out. "Show yourself!" This caused some laughter to be heard.

"...I think I recognize those voices." Sakura said.

"Prepare for trouble!" a female voice said

"And make it double!" a male voice said.

"Oh no..." Naruto said, as he, Sakura, Tenten, and Neji realized what was coming. Lee was oblivious.

"To protect the world from devastation."

"To unite all people within our nation."

"To denounce the evil of truth and love."

"To extend our reach to the stars above."

"Tayuya." she said from the top of the cliff with Kin standing next to her.

"Kimimaro." he announced, with Zaku and Dosu standing on either side of him.

"Team Sound shatters your ears with a sonic boom!"

"Surrender now or prepare for your doom!"

"Thats right!" Sneasel said from Tayuya's side.

"Team Sound!" the four trainers stated.

"Imagine our luck, running into you here!" Tayuya said.

"I see you've got back-up this time." Tenten said, already reaching for a pokeball, ready for when the battle would innevitably happen.

"Yeah, but we don't need grunts to tack care of you!" Sneasel said.

"Grunts? And to think I almost thoughtyou might pose a challenge this time." Neji said. "But I suppose you won't be much even with equal numbers."

"Naruto, who are these people?" Lee asked.

"They're bad news, and thats all you need to know right now." he replied.

"Cubone, go!" Kimimaro said as ge sent out his first Pokemon. "Tayuya, how about we find out what the new Pokemon the boss gave is?"

"Ok, lets see the boss's present in action!" Tayuya agreed as she threw her pokeball, and it released from it a large flying creature that resembled a bat.

"Noi!" it yelled out.

"What is that Pokemon?" Naruto questioned as he pulled out his Pokedex.

"_Noivern, the sound wave Pokemon. Noivern is a Flying/Dragon-type Pokemon. It is extremely combative and will attack anything that wanders too close to it. Flying through the dark night with ease, Noivern uses the ultrasonic waves it emits from its ears to attack. These waves are so strong they can reduce large boulders to small pebbles._" Naruto's Pokedex said.

"A Dragon-type? Where did she get one of those?" Sakura questioned in shock.

"Oh wow, I love it!" Tayuya said. "Noivern, use Dragon Pulse!" she ordered, and flew towards Naruto's group and fired a blast of energy from it's mouth. They avoided it, and prepared to retaliate.

"Alright, time for battle, guys! Mudkip, go!" Naruto said, throwing his pokeball

"Squirtle, go!"

"Skarmory, go!"

"Gallade, go!"

"Hitmonlee, go!"

"You three, send out Pokemon." Kimimaro ordered.

"Right. Go, Yanma!" Zaku said.

"Beedrill, go!" Kin said

"Come out, Zubat!" Dosu said.

Their three Pokemon came out, and flew behind Noivern.

"Dragons are weak to Ice, so use Ice Beam, Mudkip!" Naruto said.

"You too, Squitle!" Their two Pokemon shot freezing blasts from their mouths, but the Dragon simply avoided the attack by flying around them. It then fired another blast of energy from its mouth.

"Take the hit, Skarmory!" Tenten ordered, and her bird flew into the path of attack. It hit, but the Steel bird was able to continue, not having taken any major damage due to its typing. "Now get it back with Steel Wing!" she called out, and her Pokemon flew at the Dragon as its wings began to glow. However, the opponent just avoided the attack. Then in its path was the Zunat.

"Use Supersonic!" Dosu ordered his Pokemon, and the Zubat let loose a sound. As Skarmory was caught in the attack, it began to fly around erraticaly, having been confused by the attack.

Meanwhile, Kin's Beedrill flew at the others. "Use Pin Missile!" she ordered, and from its two stingers shot out a barrage of needles that Squirtle and Mudkip avoided.

"Water Gun!" Naruto and Sakura said in unison, and their Pokemon shot streams of water at the Bug-type. The Beedrill avoided their attacks, and as they were preocupied, they didn't even notice as Sneasel landed behind them and hit them with his Faint Attack.

With Lee and Neji, Yanma had used Sonicboom on their Pokemon. The Fighting-types avoided the attack, but were struck by a Bonemerang as Cubone dropped into the fight. It then ran at them. "Use Bone Rush!" Kimimaro ordered, and his Pokemon's club glowed. It struck Hitmonlee, and continued to hit it again and again.

"Now Noivern, use Boomburst!" Tayuya ordered.

"Noi..." her Pokemon let out. "VEEEERRRRN!" it let out from the speakers on its head, and everyone was struck by the powerful burst of sound. All the Pokemon were hit, and even the humans, as well as the surrounding area. Rocks even began to fall. Skarmory was knocked out by a combination of the the attack, and the damage it had delt itself while confused. Tenten was forced to call it back. Naruto and Sakura also called back their Pokemon, both unable to battle thanks to the damage they had received.

"Tayuya, be careful where you aim that!" Kimimaro yelled over the noise. The ground was also beginning to shake. Clearly not a good sign.

Sakura began to stumble as she lost her balance due to the shaking, and landed next to the cliff, and suddenly, due to the attack and the shaking, gave way beneath her, and she and Eevee fell. "Aaaaaahhh!" she screamed as she plummeted down bellow.

Unfortunately, she wasn't the only one who would suffer such a fate, as Naruto was knocked into the wall, and the ground gave way beneath him. Apparently, their had been a cave beneath his feet, and he tumbled down into the darkness bellow with Vulpix.

"Naruto!" Tenten cried out.

"Sakura!" Lee cried out.

And from the shaking ground, it didn't seem like that was the end of things. "Ugh, lets retreat. The area is too unstable because some lacks self restraint!" Kimimaro complained. They called back most of their Pokemon, and Sneasel was carried back up to them before the group left.

Neji, Tenten, and Lee wouldn't have much time to worry about their friends just yet, and the three had to run ahead as more rocks fell, and the ground beneath them was starting to cave in. They dodged the falling debris, and eventually, made it to an area not near a cliff where the ground was stable.

"No... Naruto and Sakura are-" Lee began, already starting to cry

"Don't say that!" Tenten stopped him. "I fell off a cliff, and I'm fine! They'll be fine too!" she said, tears starting to well up in her eyes.

"Tenten, Sakura's drop was a lot farther than yours, and unlike with you, it didn't look like there would be any water for her to land in." Neji stated. "Naruto's odds of survival are greater, but we have no way of knowing that whereever he ended up wasn't also caving in..." Neji said, looking at Gallade and Hitmonlee and calling back his Pokemon.

"No way!" Tenten protested his analysis. "C'mon, lets head down there! There are plenty of paths that lead down there, and we're gonna find Sakura! And then we'll find a cave into the mountain to find Naruto!" she said, already walking.

"Yes! I agree completely!" Lee said. "Your determination and belief is inspiring! Are friends are indeed going to be fine! And we shall find them!" Lee said as he followed once he recalled his Pokemon.

* * *

As Sakura fell to what would certainly be her death, many thoughts raced through her head. Thoughts about her friends, thoughts of her dream that she'd never get to accomplish, and thoughts of her family whom she would never get to see again. She took Eevee who was hanging from her shoulder and hugged it to her chest. "This is the end." she said to it.

Then suddenly, she was grabbed in midair by a round, pink thing. Then, before she could think about what happened, she felt her and her rescuer land on something soft.

She saw that what she had been saved by was a Blissey catching her, and they had landed on a pink and brown Gastrodon. "Glad we made it in time." a voice said, and she turned to see several figured, two humans walking over to her. And she recognized them.

"Ah! You're Tsunade!" she let out in surprise.

"Yes. Me and my assistant were making our way through the mountain when we spotted you dropping." Tsunade said. "I had one of my other Pokemon throw Blissey at you, and then had Gastrodon act as a cushion to break your fall."

"Thank you so much for saving me!" Sakura said bowing her head. "I can't thank you enough. I wish that there was something I could do to repay you."

"Its nothing." Tsunade said, waving her hand at the suggestion. "Hm, you look a bit familiar... Ah, yes, now I remember. You've been in a few contests recently and one one."

"Ah, yeah! I won the Byakugan City contest."

"Right." Tsunade said. "Anyway, you should follow us for now. We'll help you get back to the path."

* * *

Naruto was lying on the ground unconcious with Vulpix. An Aron was getting close, but scampered off as the boy and Pokemon began to stir. When he awakoe, he noticed it was pretty dark save for a dim light.

"Looks like you're finally awake." Naruto heard a voice, and saw an old man holding a torch that was clearly he source of light.

"Where am I?" Naruto asked as he sat up.

"You're beneath Mt Iwa." the old man replied. "I was on my way through the tunnels when you, quite literally, dropped in."

It was then that Naruto recalled all the events that had lead up to him ending up here. "Ah! The others! Sakura!"

"Calm down, boy." the old man said.

"You gotta get me out of here, old man! I've gotta make sure my friends are okay!" Naruto exclaimed, and Vulpix nodded in agreement.

"Lucky for you I was on my way to an exit. Follow me." the old man agreed. "Just don't call me 'old man'!"

"Yeah, sure, whatever." Naruto said as he followed. As he did, he couldn't help but stare at the old man. "You know, you look sorta familiar." he said. He felt like he show recognize the elderly man, but he just couldn't place where he had seen him before.

* * *

Back on the surface, Tenten and Lee were leading the way as Neji followed. He was much less optimistic about his friends survival. Sure, he would be just as glad as them if they were indeed safe, but he had to look at things realistically. And their chances were pretty slim.

"Thought you three could sneak around without getting caught, did you?" a voice suddenly called out to them, and they looked up onto a ledge to see a girl and a fat man standing above them.

"Huh?" Tenten let out in confusion. She had no idea what they were talking about.

"Oh, don't play dumb!" the girl said. "We know who you are!"

"You do?" Lee asked, just as confused.

"Yeah! You three are the trio from Team Sound that have been messing around on Mt Iwa!" the fat man said.

"You think _we're_ with Team Sound?" Neji let out, not sure whether he should be offended or amused that they were being mistaken as part of Team Sound. Considering the duo from the organiztion that they usually dealt with, he was leaning towards offended.

"And now, we're gonna take care of you before you can get away!" the girl said as she pulled out a pokeball and threw it. "Go, Magcargo!"

"Come out, Graveller!" the fat man sent out his own Pokemon. A snail that looked like lava, and a round, four-armed rock creature stood in their path.

"Look, this is all a big misu-" Tenten began, but the two people who had confronted them were clearly not in the mood to hear them out. They commanded their Pokemon to attack the trio.

"Magcargo, Flametrower!"

"Use Rock Blast, Golem!

"Hey, what are you doing!?" Tenten demanded as they avoided the attack.

"We told you, we're gonna capture you!" the girl declared. "Theres no way we're gonna let you get to Heatran!"

"Heatran?" Neji repeated.

"We mean you no ill will!" Lee said.

"Yeah, we're no with Team Sound!" Tenten said.

"Yeah, like we're just gonna believe you!" the girl said. "Magcargo, use your Flamethrower again!" she commanded, and her Pokemon attacked them again.

"Hey Kurotsuchi, what if they're really not with Team Sound?" the fat man asked her.

"Oh, and I suppose its just coincidence that we find three people, two boys and a girl wandering Mt Iwa, when a group of three Team Sound members, two boys and a girl, have been seen around here lately?" the girl, Kurotsuchi questioned the man.

"Well, I suppose so." the fat man said.

"And if they're really not from Team Sound, we'll worry about that later, Akatsuchi. We can't risk them being the group, and then letting them go."

Down below, Neji pulled out a Pokeball. "They're not gonna listen to us. We'll have to defend ourselves." he siad as he sent out Gallade.

"Right." Tenten and Lee agreed, sending out Buizel and Hitmonlee respectively.

* * *

"Say, if you don't mind me asking, what are you doing here, old man?" Naruto asked.

"I told you not to call me that." the old man said. "But I'll tell you anyway. I was looking around the underground for where a Pokemon is. I'm here to protect it."

"What kind of Pokemon?" Naruto asked with interest.

"I'll tell you as long as you promise not to try anything. Don't mess with this Pokemon, got it?" he asked, and Naruto nodded. "Its a Heatran."

"Wow, really? A Heatran is here? Thats awesome!" Naruto said.

"This Heatran is actually pretty important to the area. Its an important part of the whole mountain, and it being here actually makes sure that Mt Iwa, which is really a dormant volcano, doesn't erupt." the old man explained. "Its presence is suppose to be a secret, but recently, its presence here has been learned by those who would seek to capture it without any care of what would happen to the surrounding area."

"Woah, thats pretty big." Naruto said. "If there is anything we can do to help, you can count on me and Vulpix!"

"I appreciate the sentiment."

* * *

Meanwhile, in another location of the mountain's underground, the white haired pervert Jiraiya looked down at the sleeping Pokemon before him. The Pokemon in question was none other than a mighty Heatran.

"Good, finally found the thing." he said. "Now, just have to make sure that they don't show up to capture you."

* * *

There's the nineteenth chapter. Again, I am so sorry that this took so long. Honestly, part of the reason that this took so long was because I rewrote this chapter several times. I just couldn't get things to go a way I felt was best. But I finally came up with a version that I like. I've already got an idea of the next chapter, so hopefully this won't take as long to get the next chapter out.

Next chapter: Rampaging Heatran!


End file.
